Hiccup Goes Alone
by DJ Tenki
Summary: Hiccup knows there is a reason for the Dragon Raids and he is going to find out. What will he learn along the way? Will he be able to find help for the problem or is he destined to go it alone.
1. Chapter 1 That Moment When Fate Pushes T

_\- This is a story that will be a bit different than many you might have read. It will use aspects of the HTTYD movie but will be more worldly than some other stories. It will contain many of the well known characters but will see Hiccup do some different things. I hope you enjoy the path I weave for him and find the story interesting. -DjTenki_

 **Legalese:**

 **I don't own anything related to How to Train your dragon at all. I just enjoy the story and want to write a Fan-fiction of it. Thanks for reading...**

 _ **Prologue:**_

It was a not so cold fall night on the meridian of misery and more specifically on an island known as Berk. Here in a hidden cove next to a warm fire sat a young man of fifteen years who was only now beginning to understand the designs that the gods had laid out before him.

He wasn't the largest or strongest viking of his tribe, by any right he was consider small, puny and just downright "useless" as some of his tribesmen called him. This young man was named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and was considered by many to be the worst viking of all time. That was until the fateful night he shot down a dragon...and he met his first real friend... _Toothless.._ The Night fury...

There beginning was one of a rocky start to say the least, after Hiccup had caught Toothless in a bola net he had decided that no living thing deserved the fate he saw in front of him, so he set Toothless free and in doing so Toothless had decided to almost.. almost kill him, but he to decided against such a fate.

It was after some continued weeks together the Hiccup began to learn that maybe his tribe had misunderstood dragon, not understood what a dragon thought, how a dragon acted and more to the point why..why a dragon would attack a village at all? He had learned from being around Toothless.. They weren't killers by nature or dumb animals as some of his tribesman had put it.

Hiccup had found that in Toothless he saw himself.. someone smart, understanding, friendly and loyal to those that he cared about.. All traits that Hiccup himself prized and had never been shown from his tribe. No many of the kids his own age treated him with nothing more than contempt. They bullied him called him "useless" his cousin Snotlout Jorgenson was the worst of these perpetrators, but the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorstons were just as bad playing pranks on him endlessly. He though for a time that Fishlegs Ingerman might be a friend to him but he to ignored Hiccup in fear of not fitting into the group..

There was one person his own age he had been friends with when he was much younger, a girl with golden hair and blue eyes. Astrid Hofferson. She was by far the best viking of their age. She was quick, strong and confident in a way that brought her much praise and respect from the tribe as a whole. It would be a lie to say that Hiccup wasn't hurt by the fact they had drifted apart as he had gotten older.. He was sure that the girl he befriended all those years ago was in there..but his hopes were dashed when just the day before in dragon training Hiccup had been distracted asking Gobber the town Blacksmith a question about Night Furies only to have Astrid fall on him and blame him for nearly getting them both killed in the ring against the Nadder..She was so angry that she gave Hiccup an ultimatum right there to choose a side in their parents war... That confirmed it for Hiccup alright she hated him.

Well unknown to her or the other kids or even the chief his father Stock the Vast he had chosen a side and that side was of Toothless the Night fury and dragons themselves. Hiccup decide right then and there in the ring that he was done feeling sorry or unappreciated and that he would teach himself to ride Toothless, to understand his friend and try to figure out why the hell so many dragons had been attacking Berk. If his tribe wasn't going to end the war... then he would do it himself.

Well teach himself to ride he did, learn to fly Toothless he had... and gave the dragon back his power of flight! It had brought him a feeling of freedom as he soared through the sky's around Berk on Toothless back, and Toothless appreciated the fact that Hiccup had returned him to the skies he missed so much...but Hiccup had learned a dark truth from that power of flight, something no viking had known for three hundred years.. That there were dragons out there that weren't good. Dragons that did not have a code of honor and were willing to not just kill humans but their own kind as well. Toothless had shown Hiccup the reason for all the strife dragons had caused Berk and they both had nearly paid for it in blood...

This Dragon was unlike any Hiccup had ever seen in his life, it was more of something from depths of Helheim itself. Hiccup estimated from the size of its head he had seen when it nearly ate he and Toothless that it was the size of a mountain! Hiccup instantly knew that what he had been looking at was a Dragon Queen, but this Queen was unjust and corrupt and not only taking all of Berks food but feeding on her subjects as well! Hiccup shuddered at that thought...he knew something... something would have to be done about it... _but what?_

Its here that we find Hiccup sitting in front of the fire this night looking across at his best friend and trying to come up with some idea of how to bring low something that by all rights would seem all but impossible to defeat... it is here that our story begins...

* * *

 **Hiccup Goes it Alone**

 **Island of Berk**

 **The Cove**

 **Ch 1. That Moment When Fate Pushes To Hard:**

"Hey bud I can't believe what I just saw.. that giant dragons the Queen isn't it.. shes the reason that they are all attacking Berk isn't it Toothless?" Hiccup said with wide eyes still in disbelief at what he had seen in that Volcano. Toothless looked back across at Hiccup and stared hard at him... Deciding if he should risk some of his own magic... He knew once it was offered there was no turning back.. He knew he could trust Hiccup the fact that Hiccup spared his life and returned him to the air pointed that out.. but was it right to risk his humans life for the sake of his race.. Hiccup cocked his head as Toothless seemed lost in thought. "Hey bud are you alright?" Toothless had decided and nodded his head in the affirmative as he got to his feet and stepped through the fire surprising Hiccup.

"Hey bud what gotten into you are you Ok?" Hiccup asked somewhat confused by Toothless actions. Toothless stopped in front of Hiccup and gently opened his mouth at is began to glow with a white light... dragon magic.. Hiccup was startled and tried to move back as Toothless rested a paw on his leg and shook his head as Hiccup stopped. "Alright Toothless I trust you .." he said with a careful nod still not understanding what it was he was seeing. That was all that Toothless needed to hear as he nodded back and then Hiccup was instantly awash in a soft white glow. He looked down to see a bright light appear inside his shirt as a line of runes began to appear on the right side of his chest.. He then felt his head buzz as the runes began to burn slightly not painfully but warmly. Toothless opened his mouth wider and more light engulfed Hiccup till he had to shut his eyes and in an instant it had vanished.. Hiccup shook his head as he opened his eyes and looked down as the white runes began to fade and to see that Toothless was sitting back across from him with a smug look on his face.

"What was that Toothless! What did you do to me?" Imagine Hiccups surprise when he heard Toothless answer.. _Dragon Magic Hiccup... It had to be done.._ Hiccups mouth hung open.. did he just hear Toothless speak? "Did you just say something in Norse Toothless?" Toothless nodded.. _Yep I could always speak your human talk I just had to decided Hiccup if you were worthy of my power.. I decided you were so we can now speak.. Dragons have more than just physical power Hiccup.. We have powers of the mind as well.. It just whether we choose to share that power or not.. Up until now no Human deserved it that is until you.._

Hiccup sat quietly listening to Toothless explanation, he had no idea Dragons were so powerful.. "Well thanks Bud I mean im so shocked right now its hard to take it in but I think this will help us.. What you showed me was that the Dragons nest?" Toothless nodded.. _If you could even call it that... The demon she a gluttonous.. corrupt and evil she is no Queen of Dragons I can assure you... I wanted to show you what it is we are up against she can trick minds.. Not just Dragons Hiccup if her power continues to grow she may even enslave mankind.._ Hiccup's eyes opened wide at that statement.. A dragon controlling humans? He shuddered at the thought..

"Do you have any idea bud how bad that would be.." Hiccup said as he gave Toothless a sideways look. Toothless for his part understood and nodded with a concerned look.. _I can sadly imagine so..It might make her unstoppable.._ Hiccup sighed in frustration, "Do you know how long vikings have been looking for that nest? I don't think it ever occurred to us that only a dragon could really help find the nest, but there you and I were and we'd nearly been eaten because of it!" Hiccup said as he got up pacing around the fire still feeling nervous from the incident and disbelief he was actually having a conversation with Toothless and could understand him. Toothless huffed at him and narrowed his eyes and warbled again bringing Hiccup out of his thoughts.

"Huh what was that bud?" as Hiccup looked at him. _Focus Hiccup I know this all seems sudden but I think we need to try and stop that demon.._ "So your saying you and I should stamp out that queen _together_ is that what your saying?" Toothless sat back down with a gummy smile and a nod. _Now your getting it and I thought maybe you were slow..._ Hiccup raised an eyebrow and sat back down on his log sighing deeply. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing... Toothless his best and only friend wanted to try and take down that monster.. I mean it was the size of a mountain... "Toothless I think it would be suicide for you and I to try and take that thing down.. I mean seriously she has a whole army of dragons and she is huge buddy!" Toothless narrowed his eyes and huffed at Hiccup for his comment again. _We wont know until we try Hiccup plus your a human.. You don't think like us.. that is our advantage.._ This surprised Hiccup and he fell off his seat.. "Ok! Ok! just let me think on it Toothless, we cant just rush in there unprepared or were liable to see the Halls of Valhalla." Toothless sorted at the very idea... _I know but for all the deaths of fellow dragons I cant just sit here Hiccup that pig must pay for what she has done.._ He growled loudly as he said this..

"Hey buddy I understand but for now you need to calm down.. I'll think on it for a while and we will figure something out.." Toothless huffed for his part sat back down and stared back at the fire before getting up and walking over to his big stone and after setting it ablaze he laid down covering his face.. Hiccup watched with a sullen face as he looked back into the fire in thought. Obviously he felt that Toothless had made his point and that he and Toothless would go take care of it whenever that might be... _Just like a dragon to want to face everything head on,_ he thought..but no if he and Toothless were going to try this he knew two things. One it would take long and careful planning, and two after seeing it first hand he knew he would have to somehow do it alone.

Hiccup knew that if the warriors of Berk and his friends... _if you could call them that_ ever went and found the Queen it would be the end of them all. There was no way any of them even his father could stand against that thing. He looked back at his sleeping dragon and started to feel tired himself, he doused the fire and got up to head back to the village and sleep on what he had seen. "Night Bud I'm headed back for now, but ill see you tomorrow and maybe we can figure something out." Toothless gave soft moan and returned his head to his rock closing his green orbs and began to snore...

Yep it was hard to believe that after three hundred years of viking tradition he Hiccup the useless had found the nest. He Hiccup the useless would not kill a dragon... He sighed with a smirk as he thought.. _I'm the first to ride one and talk to one though_.. Yeah with Toothless help he might just change the fates for them all.. and in the end save the people of Berk whether they knew it or not...

* * *

Hiccup awoke the next morning to the soft rays of the sun coming in his window he looked over at his desk and remembered that he had spent some time when he had gotten home drawing up ideas that might help him and Toothless with the large looming problem..and by the looks of the many crumpled pieces of parchment not a single one was any good. He sat up rubbing his face and sighed.. _Great another day of crap dragon training and dealing with all those troublesome people again..._

He got up throwing on his green tunic and vest and brown pants and fur boots and headed down stairs only to be greeted by his father Stoick the Vast.. "Aye Hiccup come here a minute I have something to tell ya." Hiccup raided an eyebrow but moved to the table his father was sitting at eating leg of yak in front of him.

"Yeah dad what is it you need?" Stoick frowned.. "Look Hiccup I had a meeting with the elders yesterday and it was decided were going to make one more trip to Helheims Gate ta look for the nest. So I'll be back probably.." he said with a deepening frown. Hiccup now knowing what was waiting at that god forsaken rock had to work very hard to keep a neutral face..

"Well I'll be here maybe..but why now Dad winters only a few weeks away are you sure you can get back before the ice sets in?" Hoping that his father might listen to reason and forgo the possible voyage to his death. "No we have to try one more time the village is near starving boy and if we don't get them soon we may starve to death, now you go on down to the forge, I've left Gobber in charge.. and he'll need your help with the work there... Work Hard.. Train Hard." Stoick said getting back to his meal in front of him.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the eating habits of his father and shook his head as he turned and walked out of the house and down to the forge. Obviously there was nothing he could do to stop his father and the warriors from leaving and that frustrated him to no end. Hiccup knew that if his father did ever find that island it would be the end of them...He had to find a way to stop this.. and save his tribe... He got halfway through the village before he was stopped by his cousin Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Well look who it is Tuffnut...Its useless!" Tuffnut snickered at Snotlouts comment. Hiccup frown in disgusted and shook his head and continued walking without a word... Snotlout and Tuffnut followed.. "Hey Useless you going to go out next raid and shoot down another Night Fury?" Tuffnutt laughed openly.. "No Snotlout he already did that right? It should make him exempt from Dragon training... unless that Gronkle just about got a lucky shot in right useless?" Snotlout stopped and slapped his knee at that... "Good one Tuffnut!" to which Tuffnut grinned evilly at Hiccup..

Hiccup sighed at the comment and continued on, "Look if you must know I'm headed down to the forge with Gobber, lots of work to do before dragon training so leave me alone..." he said with some contempt. Snotlout was about to respond when he noticed Astrid was leaning against a wall of the forge and looked like she was expecting someone.. _obviously him he thought_.. Hiccup saw Astrid as well and the look on her face was starting to make him anxious.. It was that cross between angry and confused and he knew that an angry or a confused Astrid meant trouble for the person that either of those were focused on..

Hiccup tried to side step Astrid as he made a break for the forge door only to have her axe come up and block his way..."Hey Hiccup wait... I have a few questions I want answers and your not getting away until you spill..." Astrid said with a heated stare trying to intimidate Hiccup. He honestly was starting to feel anger well up due to the previous torment of his cousin Snotlout and Tuffnut on the way to the forge, so he sighed as his face became stony... "You mind getting that axe outta my way Astrid.." Hiccup said as he look sideways at her giving her a piercing glare..

This surprised all three teenagers as Astrid held her axe in place broadside across his chest.. "No.. You will answer my questions or you will be sorry.."she said threateningly _. I don't need this... what the hell is her problem anyway?_ Hiccup grabbed the bridge of his nose and Snotlout and Tuffnut stepped back neither one wanting anything to do with Astrid at this point, she looked like she was just about ready to lash out..

"Alright Astrid what is it that so important that you need to hold me up?" Astrid made a sour face at being disrespected and it took all her willpower not to thump Hiccup.. "First off where have you been going after dragon training? Its like you just up and disappear everyday?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.. "Thats my business Astrid and no concern of yours if you don't mind.." Astrid glared at him.. _So hes going to continue keeping secrets huh..Well I'm going to figure it out in the end..I just know your hiding something..._ "Secondly why do you keep asking all those stupid question during dragon training, no one cares and your going to get one of us killed, Like I said this wars about to become ours so figure out what side your on.." This angered Hiccup greatly... his questions stupid? Really his trying to save everyone on Berk stupid? Like Astrid had any real idea of what was going on out in the wide world..that he and Toothless had seen.. Nope he'd reached his boiling point and lashed back..

"Why do you even care Astrid? All you normally do is ignore me anyway.. Whats this sudden interest about? Like you'd even understand if I told you... Your just like everyone else around here... and that's no help at all.. Just go be the best Viking warrior of our age and leave me alone. I have more important things to worry about." He said with hate filled eyes..

Astrid was so surprised that Hiccup had insulted her she became flustered.. _Leave him alone? Not understand what? Understand that hes an idiot, that he doesn't take dragon training seriously.. why I ought to smack his..!_ All the while Snotlout and Tuffnut had tried to stifle a laugh but it was what Hiccup did next that surprised them all.. Sliding under Astrid's axe as he opened the door to the forge he hooked Astrid foot causing her to drop her axe and land on her butt in the process breaking her train of thought...as he entered and locked the door behind him.

Snotlout and Tuffnut had seen enough and ran as they looked back laughing all the while Astrid getting up howling with anger as she beat on the door.. "This isn't over Hiccup when you come out of there your dead meat you hear me!" She yelled as she beat the door with her axe digging into it.. Yes he would pay alright they had dragon training and after that she was going to kick the snot out of him afterward and make him tell her his secrets... No one disrespected her and got away with it..

* * *

She hit the door one more time huffing a deep breath and headed off to tear up a few trees to vent her frustration.. Hiccup leaned heavy against the door inside the forge... _Why did I go and do that... she is going to kick my ass when she finds me... great.._ "Well Laddy that wasn't to smart there, she going to want revenge for puttin her on her arse like that.." Hiccup chuckled and then sighed.. "Hello to you to Gobber.. She should have just left me alone.. It didn't have to come to that.." then Hiccup smirked.. "besides she has to catch me first right?"

Gobber laughed as he stoked the forge. The heat in the room was incredible but to Hiccup it was his shrine he had made many a weapon in this forge and some not so mention able items as well... Ever since the village though him useless on the battle field against the beast his father had sent him to be the apprentice of the blacksmith. Gobber by far was one of the only people in the village who was nice to Hiccup. he also respected Hiccups talent to work with the steel. He'd hate to admit it but over the last few years Hiccup had become even better than himself at making weapons..

"Look Hiccup I'm not saying she didn.. have it coming its just you shouldn stoop to their level yur better than tha." Hiccup looked over at Gobber as he pulled a glowing red hot bent sword out of the fire and started to beat it... "Also Hiccup she had a point why have ye been asking all those questions about the beasts? Its not like anyone seen the black devil up close so who knows what its really like." Gobber said with a frown as he continued to straighten the broken sword...

"Well Gobber I just want to know all I can about dragons be it Gronkles, Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares or yes even a Night Fury.." just like the book of dragons says, as he shrugged trying to play it off as a basic question.. Gobbler raised an eyebrow at that.. "Well all ye really need ta know is what I'm teaching ya in the ring. Breaking wings and tails, remember Hiccup a downed dragons a dead dragon, you'll get there lad you'll get there." Gobber said with a smile as he looked over to Hiccup as his apprentice picked up a cracked axe and stuck it into the fire...

Hiccup smiled but in the back of his mind he knew why he needed the knowledge.. with what he and Toothless were about to try he would need any advantage he could get whether it was from the book of dragons, Gobber or possibly even Fishlegs... he knew Fishlegs if anyone would be probably be the most knowledgeable about dragons among the teens his age. Soon as I get done today I'm going to talk to Fish and see what he can tell me, I'll try to give him some speculation and see what he rattles off. Fishlegs was always going on about dragons and their stats during training.. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

He and Gobber worked most of the day in the forge only taking a break when Gobber brought back food and mead from the great hall, Hiccup for obvious reason didn't want to venture out until dark..It was as early evening started to set in that there was a knock on the forge door and Hiccup went over and listened to see if it was Astrid..

* * *

After a few moments the light knocking came again and he opened the door to find none other than Gothi standing there with her staff giving him a suspicious eye but a gentle smile.. Hiccup moved back out of the way as she walked inside and squinted due to the high heat. Hiccup shut the door behind her. "Oh Elder what brings you ta the Forge here?" Gobber said as he turned around to see her.

She scratched some runes on the floor of the forge and Gobber read them, Hiccup had never been able to exactly figure out what she was saying nor had most of the village for that matter. It was well know that Gothi didn't talk to anyone that Hiccup knew of. Gobber read them and opened both eyes in surprise.. 'You losing your mind ya old bat?" Gobber said as he stared at the runes Gothi made a sour face and shook her staff at Gobber then raised a hand and pointed a finger at Hiccup.. "The lad you say... it cannot be.." as Gobber scratched his head with his hooked hand in confusion...

Hiccup by now was highly interested in what was going on between Gobber and Gothi and became a bit anxious when she started rattling that staff and pointing at him.. "Ah not to interrupt Gobber but what exactly is the elder saying?" as he raised an eyebrow at both of them.. "Well Hiccup if I'm reading this right Gothi is saying that you seen the black devil himself?!.." Hiccup gulped and looked at the old mage of the village. She nodded and looked at him seriously..

Hiccup took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves she couldn't know right? she hadn't seen Toothless right? No for now he'd play the village idiot card and protect his friend Toothless. If Gothi had seen him and Toothless why hadn't she gone to the Chief? It meant exile or death to befriend the enemy even Hiccup knew that. No he would have to move ahead with his plan sooner that he would have liked but Hiccup was sure what he was going to do was right..no viking law would change his mind. Dragons and Human shouldn't be fighting.. he'd save them all or die in the effort... hopefully not the later...

"Whaaaat hahah You have got to be kidding me Gothi! You think I have seen a Night Fury are you drinking that good stuff in the mead hall again?" Hiccup said with a snort and a chuckle.. This made Gobber smile but Gothi raised an eyebrow at his comment. She then wrote more runes on the ground and shook her staff at Hiccup making a loud snort and turning to leave them both as she slipped out the door.. Hiccup looked up at Gobber as he read them.. "I think you better watch yourself Hiccup it says if you have not seen the devil yet yur going too.." Hiccup snorted at Gobber as his face turned Hallow at the prediction..

"Look Gobber no way I am going to see a Night Fury, but if nothing else please keep it to yourself, I don't need the village teasing me more about that then they already are and I don't want to worry my dad OK?" Gobber snorted made a Stern face.. "Hiccup you know we have ta tell the Chief its a warning! Something could happen to ya lad!" Gobber said pointing his hook at Hiccup. Hiccup waved him off, "Look Gobber no way in Helhiem I'm going to see the spawn of lightning and death itself I mean come on it destroys Towers when it shows up for an attack.. All I do is run and hide like everyone else ok?!" Hiccup said waving hands around.

"Wellllll I guess if yur hiding like the rest of the teens then I guess we can let it slide." he said with a concerned frown as he went back to banging on the axe.. _Whew.. well crap what is it that Gothi knows.. I'm not going to be able to stay here and get things prepared like I wanted to... now I'm going to have to do this the hard way I guess... Thor almighty..._ Hiccup thought as he heard the horns beginning to blow... "Oh Thor.. Well Hiccup stay in the Forge looks like the beast have come back again damn them and thier thieving hides." as Gobber took off his hook and attached his axe heading out the door yelling a Viking war cry...

* * *

Already explosions and yelling could be heard, it sound like this time it was going to be a big attack with possible casualties.. "So you want food do you? Well not this time.. This time I'm going to even the odds." Hiccup walked back to his small room in the back of the forge and reached under the cot he kept there. He pulled out the black armor he had spent the last week working on.. If he was going to get involved he need to stay hidden and he'd created just the outfit for it.. All thanks to the pile of Toothless scales he took.. He quickly got dressed as the yelling got louder and the explosions closer to the forge.. _Great there's enough commotion I should be able to slip out undetected.._

Hiccup did just that he stepped out the door crouching down in the shadows along the wall and made his way across the village. He saw the teenagers dumping buckets on a burning house as two Nadders flew overhead with a net full of sheep...Hiccup rounded a corner in the dark only to see his father yelling orders as he held a nightmare by the head to the ground for others to come and take it alive. The chaos was everywhere and by the looks of it the dragons were flying off with many more animals than usual... _Great well be starving if we don't stop this..._ Hiccup frowned in anger but not at the dragons that were attacking the village no.. he was angry for a different reason. Now that he knew the truth he would stop this, The time definitely was drawing near for he and Toothless to interrupt the Queens plans.. but how? he thought. She wasn't going to get way with it. It was time to fight and he knew that Toothless was more than willing to get started... It seemed the fates had spoken and it was time for Hiccup and toothless to to join the fight as he ran off into the forest to get his ever waiting friend...


	2. Chapter 2 The Fork In The Road Less Trav

**Hiccup Goes it Alone**

 _Hello Readers.. and yes before ask... I am still working on my Pokemon Fanfic as well. I always wanted to try a HTTYD fanfic, Who knows if it will be interesting but I'll do my best. Drop a review or two its always read and appreciated. -DJ Tenki_

 _-Well our Hero working hard and figuring it out.. where does it go from here who knows?_

 **Legalese:**

 **I don't own anything related to How to Train your dragon at all. I just enjoy the story and want to write a parody. Thanks for reading...**

 **CH2: The Fork In The Road Less Traveled...**

Breaking into a sprint Hiccup flowed through the forest like the wind and dressed in his all black armor he moved like a shadow, all the while questioning himself if this was the right move to make. He knew that when that first dragon fell from the sky word would be sent back to the queen and he and toothless would be known.

That wasn't the only issue if his black armor failed him then the vikings too would know that a person was riding a dragon and his father would search every island to find out the truth of why it happened and how to kill it. He knew that the vikings of Berk would never understand a person riding a dragon. They had been fight for three hundred years and those traditions would have to die hard.. The vikings of Berk only saw dragons as dumb beast to be killed or be killed by and that was that. Stubbornness was one of the qualities that was both good and bad in this case but Hiccup knew he didn't have time to worry about it.

He cleared his mind as he made it to the cove and leaped off a few rocks taking him to the cove floor. He was greeted by the sight of Toothless pacing back and forth with his riding gear sitting in front of him. _Well it looks like its time to interrupt the Queens plans right?_ Toothless said somewhat muffled with a mouth full of saddle.. Hiccup chuckled at the sight of Toothless with the saddle in his mouth.. "Yeah looks like it Toothless. Let me get that saddle and harness on you and then we need to get out there." Toothless snorted and then sat down so Hiccup could get to work. As he saddled Toothless Hiccup spoke. "Listen bud here's the thing if you and I go out there we have to stay high and hidden from the villagers, they cant see me on your back. I'm hoping that we can down a few of them and cause them to retreat and then well disappear to the far side of the island", Toothless snorted, _Why does it even matter Hiccup like the could do anything to me.. I can easily stop them.._ "Look Bud I know that but we can't hurt anyone from the village alright.. They might be idiots but they are my idiots Toothless." Toothless sighed but in the end gave Hiccup a nod. "The other thing is if we do this attack Toothless the Queens going to find out we disrupted her army, She might send reinforcements to try and take us out.. You ok with that?" Toothless made a face like he'd been insulted.. _Are you serious.. Do you honestly think that any of them can stand up to me? No this needs to happen she needs to understand that her reign is going to come to an end.. No matter how long it takes us.._ Well that settled it for Hiccup if Toothless was ok with taking on the army so was he. He knew that Toothless had spent years under the spell of the fat lazy pig in the fire mountain and it was high time to get some much deserved payback and it would start tonight...

Toothless slapped Hiccup with an ear flap and snorted. _Whats taking so long slow poke..._ Toothless said as he moved back and forth anxiously... "Ow OK OK I was just making sure everything's tight we don't need to have an accident! Hey bud check this out." Toothless turned his head to look at Hiccup and his eyes opened wide as he sniffed the cloth in hiccups hand. "Yeah bud I made a secret deal with trader Johan a few weeks back to get some of the fire proof cloth the lavalouts use to make their clothes pretty cool huh?" as he slipped the black hood onto his head and tightened the straps. Toothless gave him a gummy smile and then moved for Hiccup to get on. _Well you look the part of my rider now with my scales and the strange cover for your head but yes I like it..._ Hiccup chuckled..

Hiccup then mount Toothless grabbing his controls and taking a deep breath, "Ok Bud lets go get rid of the raid and set the start of our plan." _I have been waiting for this Hiccup..._ Toothless crouched and then sprang high into the air flapping his wings to accelerate high into the night sky. The clouds Hiccup felt would be his advantage they shot into them and came around to see the army of dragons from its cover..

Hiccup pulled back on the Controls and held Toothless up in a hover to assess who was in charge. All army's had a general Hiccup knew this if he and Toothless downed the General the rest of the dragons would likely scatter.. He carefully looked around the village and saw two groups of dragons working the vikings over and keeping their attention to the left side of the village. All while the faster Nadders and heavy gronkles were attacking the food stores on the village back side. _Huh very clever I doubt dad even noticed this..._ It always seemed like chaos on the ground when the dragons attacked but now high above the battle it was much easier to see what was happening and then it caught Hiccups eye a large dragon.. a Timberjack was barking orders and shooting flames at a few Nightmares urging them into battle..

"Toothless you see that large dragon the red one there hes a Timberjack and I am almost positive hes the general. Lets take him out and then were going to stop those Nadders and gronkles attacking the storage's alright?" Toothless nodded, _With pleasure.. Lets teach these whelps some manners.._ and gave a snort as Hiccup patted his neck then he and Hiccup leaned forward and he closed his wings causing the screech that came to Hiccups ears on the many nights Toothless had attacked the village. Their speed increase five fold and then Hiccup could feel the build up as Toothless inhaled air into his chest as he came down almost on top of the Timberjack.

* * *

The Timberjack General had just enough time to hear the scream of the night fury and a huge boom and purple light ignite the sky. The dragon fell instantly like a streamer in the wind. He didn't know what hit him. Toothless circled around instantly as Hiccup laid flat on the controls and Toothless shot three nadders downing them as well with three more purple flashes in the night sky.. The gronkles that were grabbing sheep dropped them as the Nadders squawked loudly in surprise. The resulting chaos that Toothless had caused was what Hiccup had hope for as instantly dragons all around the village began taking off in flight up and away from the village in fear having lost their general. Hiccup could see them gathering in groups as they started to fly out over the sea south toward Helheims gate, cry's and roars could be heard loudly as the confusion and fear set in. "Nice work bud, that really sent them running your fire is really something." Toothless gave his version of a dragon chuckle.. _Yeah I wasn't trying to kill any of them.. they can't help it because of the pig..._ Hiccup shook his head, "Lets get back into the clouds before the villagers see us on the ground and start shooting at us!"

Toothless nodded and grinned as he felt satisfaction in the fact that he now felt like he had started to get the revenge he so rightly deserved for all those years of slavery. He felt bad downing fellows of his kind but he knew that it had to be done. They were not in control of their minds. Hopefully he had just stunned them. He hadn't used his more potent blue flame lightning. The purple flames were ment to down and stun not kill. No he would save every last drop of his lightning flame for the one responsible for all of this madness. When he and his human would finally face the pig he would cook her until she was blackened ash.. This he swore he would do on his birth brood. He knew though for now he would have to wait, he trusted his human he was far craftier than any other human he had seen. He had been the right choice for a rider and his magic and no one would touch his human be it dragon or human this he would guarantee..

"Ok Toothless take us into the cove and lets take a break." Hiccup said as he patted his neck. Toothless gave a quiet moan and made one full circle pass before coming in and landing on the soft ground in the cove. "Wow nice work tonight bud. I'm sure my dad and the others are scratching their heads about now wonder just what in hells bells that light show was all about and why a Night Fury didn't attack the Catapults eh?" _Well I still hear that human screaming they do Night Fury! Get down!_ He stated with a gummy smile at Hiccup.. "What can I say Toothless old habits die hard I guess.." Hiccup said with a shrug as he looked over at Toothless. Toothless for his part sat down and looked at Hiccup as he talked like a large cat ever attentive and then gave him snort at the mention of the catapults but quickly turned into a gummy smile. _I thought about blowing one up.. for old times sake.._ Hiccup laughed.

"Oh you useless reptile.. Lets get that harness and saddle off of you and we can start a fire I'll catch a few fish from the pond. _Thats sounds great...but no eels this time Hiccup.._ "Geez it was one time let it go.." He pleaded as he took off the flying gear and set it aside. Toothless lit the pile of wood Hiccup had set up and then settled down by the fire while Hiccup went to catch some fish in the pond...

* * *

 **Gothi The Elder**

There she stood at the top of the hill on the near side of the village in front of her very own door.. If her seventy winters had taught her anything they had taught her that dragon raids would come and dragon raids would go.. They had gone on for more than three hundred winters of the village of Berks history.

She knew that only one other vantage point was higher than her own and that was the Chiefs house so she stood there wrapped in her dark clothing leaning on her staff. Once again laying witness to the beasts arrival by roar and fire. Her face soured and she shook her staff at one of the beasts that flew over her home spitting fire down the hillside..

Yes Gothi had seen many things in her seventy winters but nothing could prepare her for the sight that would befall her this night. She had watch quietly as Stock and his warriors had gone to the defense of the main village fighting with vigor as they always had, and yet at the same time from her spot she could see the other group of beasts heading toward the food stores and this angered her. She knew that if she were in her younger days she would have gone off to defend what food she could... She was happy though to see the younger generation had seen this as well and Astrid was leading the other four to defend the stores... _Ah a good Shield maiden that one is.._ Gothi Thought to herself and smiled...

She continued to watch the raid from her hill and was somewhat shocked to see that there was indeed a method to their madness, that the chaos they created was not one of ill favor but of opportunity... while one force had ground Stoick and his warriors to a halt the other group had started to make off with the hard earned labors of Berks farmers and herdsman.. _A dark purpose indeed,_ she though frowning... and yet she had rolled the bones earlier in the day and they had come up the same...

Rolled them in her stone bowl for more than two moons cycles and they had still come up the same.. She frowned at that thought. Why why had there been no change and that the warning she had gone to provide to the Chief's son not been heeded and merely scoffed at. Well at first yes she did feel insulted by Hiccup and Gobbers disbelief, but one look upon the young mans face had confirmed the bones.. yes they were not wrong after all and yet she wondered.. should this surprise or disappoint her..

She had told Stoick and Valka upon Hiccups Birth that the stars would favor him differently... That it was unlikely he would be a viking of his fathers design.. and of course Stoick would have none of it.. Telling her to remain silent about his runes dismissing them as nothing more than unbelievable...and should she reveal them to the village she might have been tied to a mast and sent off for fear she'd gone mad! Well time had shown that in the end the runes had been predicted true and both father and the son had become distant.. and now it seemed that the cycle had become complete from her warning all those years ago.. chuckling and yet that laugh had died out when she saw a large dragon above the village urging the others forward..

* * *

 _ **What is this? Does he actually lead them to battle? Could he be the bane that has wrought the evil tidings that have invaded us all these years... Could it be the one causing this madness**? _Gothi stepped forward toward the edge of her hill to get a better look at the beast, for she herself had not seen it ever in a raid before.. and that's when she heard it.. the scream of the devil itself and she crouched low with her staff held tight for fear it had seen her and was about to bring Odin's wrath upon her..

It was when the sky lit up with a purple light that her eyes had nearly fallen from her head.. The shock wave of the attack hitting her old frame squarely such that it would have taken her from her feet had she not been holding onto her staff firmly. As she gathered herself Gothi could see the large beast falling from the sky hitting the ledges near her home and crashing to rest on the pebble beach below..

Standing back up full her eyes quickly returned to the night sky but she seemed to have lost the beast that had delivered the blow to the large dragon that had been hovering by her hut.. The night sky was a chaos of commotion but it had seemed that all other parties involved had not noticed yet that their leader had fallen and then there it was again!

Gothi looked over to the rear of the village and three more flashes of purple occurred sending more of the beasts to the ground... Clearly whatever had upset this dragon it was set to take its revenge against its own kind.. It was now that many of the viking started yelling and moving in nervous chaos around the village screaming "NIGHT FURY GET DOWN!" seeing that the food stores were being attacked. She watched and both Spitelout and Hagar headed that directions weapons in hand. Gothi shook her head and chuckled it was ironic that a beast had done the job they themselves had no idea needed doing and probably for a time had saved the winter stores...

Gothi though was getting fed up with the fact that she could not _see_ the Night Fury that had in its own way helped Berk. She felt as usual the gods had smiled upon their village in their own chaotic way.. _Praise be to Odin_... Then she saw it against the backlight of the stars a shadow passing around to the far side of the village obviously black for the fact that it gave no reflection to the burning halls in the village. She watched as it made one final pass to inspect its handy work as many squawks of panic and flapping wings could be heard and many of the raiding beast started to depart the island toward the sea from which they came.

Gothi ignore all the cheers she heard below as Berks inhabitants had thought they once again had sent the beasts running.. Gothi knew better this time it had been the gods intervention that had spared them... and yet for some reason the bones came back to her thoughts.. She shielded her eyes from the fire light and continued to watch the shadow as strangely it did not take after the rest instead it veered off toward the island of Berk... Gothi's brow furrowed... _Strange that it does not leave...best look into this I think..._ as the elder of the village pulled her cloak tigher around herself and gripping her staff firmly as she ambled down the path from her hut up on the cliff taking her toward the forest...

* * *

 **Hiccup**

It had been a few hours since Hiccup had helped to break up the dragon raid and both he and Toothless had fallen asleep by the fire. After all the excitement and fish it had definitely been one interesting day... It was because they were so tired that neither had noticed that someone had found their hideaway and that individual was now staring at Hiccup resting against Toothless with shocked eyes and mouth agape..

It wasn't until this person started their tapping that Toothless opened one of his jade green eyes and upon seeing her he began to growl.. "Wha- Hey Toothless whats the Dea..." Hiccup shot up from his resting spot against toothless and was shocked awake at the sight of none other than the Village Elder Gothi standing before him. Her eyes where wide and saucers and her mouth hung open.

At this Toothless raised his head narrowing his pupils threateningly and began to growl much louder.. What surprised Hiccup was that Gothi didn't even look scared she just made a sour face at Toothless and began shaking her staff. This immediately got Toothless-es attention and he stood up to face this new human. "Whoa whoa easy there but shes not a threat, I dont think?" he said looking at the now slightly disgruntled Gothi who had started to back-peddle. Toothless eyes opened back up more curious than angry and he sat down next to Hiccup like a large dog or cat might and sniffed at Gothi... _She smells weird Hiccup.._ Gothi for her part seemed to be taking this whole situation well. She was more than surprised that when she came into the deeper part of the forest she could see the glow of a fire so she decided to investigate..

When she reached the ledge of the cove and looked down she immediately saw the large black dragon so she crouched low behind a rock.. She edged a bit closer and looked again and that's when she almost gasped out loud. There leaning against the side of the beast was none other than Chief Stoicks son Hiccup! _I knew it...I knew it... scoffing at my warning like that.. making me look foolish in front of Gobber and yet he had already brought the bones to pass on his own!_

Gothi stood tall with her staff she was no longer afraid of said beast she would go down there and give Hiccup a piece of her mind to start with and after that only the gods knew... "Well Gothi..ah yeah Gothi ah how exactly did you find this place and what are doing here?" Hiccup knew he was very likely screwed, he just hoped that Gothi might be reasonable.

Gothi snorted at Hiccup and waved him to sit across from her as she sat down on his log by the fire. Hiccup took up his original spot against toothless as he had laid back down. It was then that Hiccup got the shock of his life. Gothi began to speak quietly in a soft old voice.. "Well Hiccup what do have to say for yourself about our talk in Gobbers blacksmith shop?" Hiccup raised both eyebrows she was sitting in front of the incarnation of lightning and death itself and thats what she wanted to know? _Crazy elder..._ Hiccup sighed.. "Alright you got me Gothi I'm sorry for what I said at Gobbers it was just the situation. We both know if Berk found out about Toothless he would be killed and so might I...or exiled at least.." Hiccup said with a sigh.

Gothi leaned against her staff and was quiet for a moment... "His name is Toothless? That seems very odd for a dragon." Toothless rolled his eyes and snorted at Gothi as her eyes widened. _This is the wise old human in your village Hiccup.. She doesn't seem very bright..._ Toothless opened his mouth at Gothi who cocked her head at the gummy smile when all of the sudden two huge rows of gleaming white teeth appeared, Gothi shot back a bit being surprised by the dragons actions. _Oh I take it back she is funny Hiccup!_ Toothless then gave a dragon laugh as Hiccup slapped him for it.. "Hey Bud show some respect this is the village elder.. yeah he has retractable teeth." Gothi gathered herself as Toothless slapped hiccup back with and ear flap. "Ow you useless Reptile stop it!" Toothless snorted.

"Well I guess you found me out Gothi.. What is it you plan to do with what you have seen here.. As you can see Dragons have been misunderstood Gothi...and how long have you been able to talk?" Gothi raised an eyebrow at Hiccups comment and then chuckled, "Oh Hiccup I have always been able to talk but I have not had many reasons to. Mostly I talk when it is needed.." Hiccup leaned back against Toothless and nodded. "As for what I will do with the knowledge I now have..I do not know. Honestly I am at a loss in my seventy years I never would have dreamed of this situation." Gothi sat back more on the log bringing her staff closer to herself and feeling far far older than she was at the moment. After sitting quietly for a moment she spoke again, "May I ask you Hiccup how did this happen?" she asked as she looked closer at Toothless who began to lick his paw and clean his face..

Hiccup cocked his head in thought at Gothi's question, _Well maybe if I tell her all of it then maybe she can help me with this..."_ Hiccup closed his eyes and contemplated what this might do.. If Gothi knew the whole truth what would she do with it? He knew that if she found out that only a dragon could lead them to the nest would she take that to his father? Would she risk the lives of the whole tribe? Hiccup knew that if the tribe went to Dragon island it would mean certain doom for all of them... but so far Gothi had shown that she was more open minded than he had expected so he was willing to risk it.

* * *

"Well I'll tell you what I can Gothi but not everything." She studied his face and frowned seeing his seriousness about this she simply nodded. she looked over to the dragon and saw he had finished cleaning and had his head resting on the ground. One emerald eye was cracked open just enough to show he was listening. _Make sure you leave out the pig Hiccup I doubt she would believe you anyway.._ Hiccup sighed but nodded at Toothless causing Gothi to raise an eyebrow.. Hiccup saw this and tried to deflect her suspicion.

"Well do you remember that raid Gothi where the Nightmare chased me and destroyed that flame tower?" Gothi nodded. "Well I told everyone that I shot down a Night fury.. but like usual no one believed me and I have been mocked for it ever since." Gothi frowned as Hiccup said this.. She was aware of the villages treatment of Hiccup and she detested it but could come up with no way herself to deal with the issue. "Well anyway nevermind that Gothi.. I was convinced I shot down that Night Fury." _It was a lucky shot and we both know it..._ Hiccup snorted at the growling that Gothi was hearing and cocked her head at Hiccup as she continued to quietly listen.

"So I snuck out of the village the following day and after and extensive search I found Toothless here tied up in my Bola net.. At first I was going to cut out his heart and bring it to the village.. but then I took a long hard look at him.. and I saw myself.. I felt ashamed at what I had done.. so I cut him loose and he could have killed me as well but just roared his displeasure in my face and then tried to fly off!" _I was curious why you released me Hiccup..I was always told Humans kill first .. It a good thing I didn't or my fate would have been sealed..._ With that Toothless closed his eyes and wrapped his tail around his face. Hiccup chuckled... Gothi's face came to a realization.. "You can understand him cant you?" Hiccup gave a half hearted laugh...

"I can sorta understand his feelings Gothi I cant talk to him or anything.." Gothi scratched her chin but sat back to listen further.. " Hiccup noticed this as well but continued. "So after he vanished Gobber said a few things in Dragon training that didn't make sense after what I had experienced... Dragons it seemed don't always go for the kill.. So fast forward a few months I helped to get Toothless back in the air with a new tail-fin that I am forced to control so I learned to ride him.. Then I quietly used Toothless scales to make this armor in the smithy late at night you see me in now.. fireproof and nearly unable to be damaged.. Lastly was tonight our first trial run at stopping the raids..." Hiccup said with a stone cold stare which surprised Gothi...

Gothi nodded.. "Yes I saw the Night Fury attack his kin from my hill.. It was when it did not leave the island I decided to investigate." Hiccup hadn't realized Toothless had been spotted.. "Huh so that what happened shoot. Well whats done is done I guess." Gothi sat back further and nodded at Hiccup with her sage old eyes. "Well it is an interesting story Hiccup.. Brave.. if not outside the normal Viking way.. and yet the results speak for themselves.." she said with a chuckle of her own.

With that said Gothi moved to stand as she supported herself with her staff all the while getting a confused look from Hiccup. He too rose to his feet as Gothi's stepped away from the fire and began to walk away.. "So are we OK Gothi?" she stopped and turned to face Hiccup. "Yes I will ponder upon what you have told me Hiccup but for now I see no reason to talk with the village about this.." Hiccup sighed in relief.. Gothi quietly turned around continued to the gap and began to leave.. Toothless came up and stood beside Hiccup..

 _Look on the bright side if the vikings do come I'll just burn a few of them up.._ With that he turned and started back to his resting spot.. "Hey whooa whoa where do you think your going?" Hiccup said as he turned to see Toothless waddle off.. _To sleep Hiccup you should do the same.._ Hiccup gave Toothless and frustrated head shake.. "Thank you for nothing you useless reptile..." as he gave the disappearing Gothi one final look and some anxiety began to grow in his chest.. "Toothless I think I'm going to get a plan together.. We can't risk Gothi changing her mind.." Hiccup scuttled the fire and took his spot in the dark against Toothless. _Hmm well what do you have in mind Hiccup?_ "I'll let you know in the morning bud.." _Good night Hiccup.._ Hiccup leaned back against Toothless in his dark armor disappearing in the darkness and closed his eyes... "Night Bud.."


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions and Those Who Make T

**Hiccup Goes it Alone**

 _Hello Community I continue to write. Working two stories is... work but I appreciate the readers and reviews so I continue.. I hope I am keeping it interesting. -DJ Tenki  
_

 _Its time to catch up with a few different folks on Berk... No everything is smooth sailing...  
_

 **Legalese:**

 **I don't own anything related to How to Train your dragon at all. I just enjoy the story and want to write a parody. Thanks for reading...**

 **CH 3. Decisions and Those Who Make Them:**

 **Fishlegs:**

Fishlegs had gotten up today and had felt that something was going on good or bad.. He wasn't sure, but foreboding was the sense he was getting. Like the gods were looking down upon him with some plan in mind.. He tried to dismiss it with some thought.. He still couldn't understand why the Dragons had escaped.. It didn't make any sense.. Oh he heard the explosion a few nights ago like everyone else in the village.. He too had gotten up and rushed outside to see that the killing ring was blazing like a Pire to Odin himself..

Yet no one had heard the attack.. Not a single dragon roar, dragon in the sky or alarm from the night watch.. To Fishlegs it made no sense at all.. How could a Dragon just sneak into the village and destroy the ring and doors allowing its kin to escape? How could it be that smart? He wondered. He had examined the burned scene once it had cooled and saw that the chains had been melted.. melted by the heat.. maybe a Nadder he reported to Chief Stoick but was unsure. He had combed the book of dragons over and over and had come to no conclusion.. and it had infuriated him.. _not knowing_.. He quietly grunted as he walked to the market getting looks from fellow villagers.. He was somewhat relieved when Gobber had said dragon training was cancelled for now due to having no dragons to train with.

This had upset the Twins and Snotlout who had sworn vengence on whatever dragon had taken their chance to earn the right to kill the Nightmare and join the ranks of the adults.. He had also watched Astrid closely when Gobber had told them she had nothing to say as she gave them all a serious look..but then there was that moment as she looked at Hiccup and her knuckles had tightened on her axe and she turned and stormed off mumbling to herself... _strange_...

It was when he had watched Hiccup as he turned to leave there was a small smile on his face.. _What was that about?_ Just something else to add to the list of questions as he continued his trek to the market with the shopping list Olga Ingerman his mother had sent him out with.

Fishlegs shook his head and frowned normally she sent his teenage sister Silvia to do these errands.. _Unusual highly unusual_ Fishlegs though.. He stopped to gather the berries and fish from the vendor handing a few silver over as he hefted the bags onto his broad shoulder.. One final stop for the grain that was on the list and he could head back to the house before working on his project.. Yes his own Book of Dragons.. When it was finished he knew it would far outstrip that excuse for a book in the great hall... His frown deepened and he shook his head in disgust at the thought of that book.. _pitiful._

The information incomplete in his eyes.. confusing and useful.. No his book would be far more comprehensive.. It would help to clearly identify the truth about dragons and yet he still had no way of knowing how to get close to them to complete this task... Well now that Dragon training was on hold there would be time to figure out how. He thanked the final vendor and hefted the final sack onto his shoulder.. Fishlegs was a big Viking though many saw him as a nerd no one dared to voice that to him directly. The last time Snotlout had done so he found out that Fishlegs could deal out major amounts of pain.. So many villagers had avoided messing with him after that incident and that was fine. It would give him more time to think on things..

He rounded the final corner and stepped up to his families house and opened the door. Only to see his parents and sister sitting at the kitchen table with a large viking stranger Fishlegs had not seen before.. "Hello mom dad.. I'm back with the shopping.." he said as he stepped up and gently set the items down on the tables edge. His mother looked quite cheery as did his father.. It was the smug look on the face of his sister that concerned him.. He looked again at the stranger at the table and finally recognized the symbol on his shoulder.. _Hmm Berserker Tribe... What is he doing here on Berk?_

* * *

After a minute of quietly assessing the situation it was his father Ung Ingerman who spoke up.. "Aye son welcome back we have some news to share with ya.." Fishlegs raised an eyebrow.. "What is it you have to share and who is this viking?" Fishlegs asked much more hostilely than he had intended causing his mother to shoot him a look.. which quieted him down.. "Yes.. Well this Viking is Olaf he is from the Berserker tribe.. and he has come on behalf of Chief Dagur and Chief Stoick.." Fishlegs nodded to the Viking Olaf who nodded back. "The reason for his visit is for a marriage contract.." Olaf nodded in confirmation and smiled at Fishlegs leaving him with a confused look on his own face..

Fishlegs looked at both his parents.. and then to Silvia, "Wait isn't it a little early for Silvia to be getting a contract.. she is only fourteen?" Fishlegs said in confusion.. Silvia looked up to her brother and sighed.. "You know brother for someone so smart in the village you sure can be dense... The contract is for you not me." once again placing her smug look back on her face and leaning her long blonde locks back against her chair..

 _Excuse me?... A marriage contract?_ _They cant be serious.. This cant be happening... I have a book to finish..._ It was all Fishlegs could do to stand there with wide eyes and mouth agape.. "Now take it easy Son... Olaf and I were finalizing the contract.. Stock and the Chief of the Berserker's Dagur have come to an understanding and to strengthen our relations they felt a marriage would help. Why Chief Dagurs very own sister is who this contract to you is for Son." Fishlegs was stunned by what his father had just told him.. He closed his eyes and let it sink in. That's when it hit him like a catapult rock, his hands had turned into fists and his knuckles were white as stone as he contemplated what his fathers explanation meant.. He scowled at his parents as he spoke up, "See here mom dad I never asked for any contract.. I dont see why.." It was during his protest that Olga shot up from her chair and pointed a finger at her sons chest that caused Fishlegs to faulted in his complaint.. "Well it has been decided Son... You know very well that sooner or later you will have to marry. It is the Viking way.. This is as good of an arrangement as any to be had, you should feel honored." she said with a serious face..

It was then that Olaf spoke up.. "Easy there Fishlegs believe it or not Miss Heather's request was to only marry a strong and the very smartest Viking in all of Berk.. She has firm ideals on the subject of marriage... When I talked to Chief Stoick he thought on it a while and then said that was you who who met those requests for vikings your age." Fishlegs snorted and rested a palm to his face and sighed deeply... "I have no say in this do I.." he said monotone. Both Ung and Olga responded "No Son this is set..It will be next summer." He continued to leave his hand in place.. "Olaf, Dagurs sister doesn't even know who I am does she?" Olaf shook his head in the negative. "How can you be so sure she will be OK with all of this.." he pleaded for common sense.. as he gestured to himself.

Olaf laughed, "Oh shes a spit fire of a girl that is for sure Fishlegs.. A real beauty as well but she has her own ideas about her future husband and She wouldn't let her brother make decisions for her. She was the one who proposed this to her brother in the first place.." Fishlegs couldn't hardly believe the madness that he was hearing from this Berserker. He knew if he removed his hand and they could see the anger on his face there would be further hell so he sighed and turned away as he removed it.. "I will say this once. I want no part of this Mom.. Dad.. I'm going to the Great Hall.." His parent were about to protest when Silvia held up a hand.. "Brother...wait." Fishlegs stopped..

"I know this seems like it must be a bad idea.. but a woman knows what it is she want... and I'm sure that this Miss Heather seriously considered things. I even bet she is someone who is really nice you will see.." Fishlegs shook his head.. "What about what I want dear sister..." He said as he walked out the door... Leaving Silvia and all parties at the table frowning... _Great... Well it looks like all that free time I thought I had is going to go up in smoke... Damn my intelligence.. I'll have to think of something..._ with that final thought Fishlegs quietly stomped up the hill toward the Great Hall... he had limited time it seemed and a lot of things to think on..

* * *

 **Astrid:**

Astrid had been out in the woods all morning throwing her prized axe at the trees in the small dirt area she had taken as her own private training area. She could feel her arm and shoulder starting to pain her so she stepped up and pulled her axe from the tree she had thrown it at and sighed. She walked over to her log and sat down resting her axe at her side.

 _I talked to all the guards... Chief Stoick.. even Gobber and no one has any idea how those demons escaped.._ she thought to herself. Ever since dragon training had ended Astrid had been investigating the incident, with no answer's to be found. She couldn't understand how any dragon could sneak past the night watch destroy the kill ring and the doors so quickly only to disappear like the wind with its kin in tow... _Maybe it was a Changewing? They can disappear but there was no acid.._

"I've asked everyone that was at the scene and still I cant figure this out, someone had to see something or know something.." She was also annoyed that Snotlouts advances on her had increased since he had little to do while training was suspended.. She swore to herself that if he made one more pass at her this week she would break his arm.. She kicked the dirt in frustration and sighed.. Fortunately her parents had told her that any contract offered by his father Spitelout would be refused.. It was common knowledge around the village that her parents hate the younger Joregenson... She was grateful for that gods forbid that a possibility would ever occur that she would have to marry Snotlout.. She'd rather be eaten by a Nightmare she thought..

Then she started to think about the other issue... _Hiccup.._ Ever since that incident at the forge and when the Kill ring was destroyed he had stopped talking with the other kids their age.. If he wasn't in the forge working non-stop or great hall eating he was often just gone.. Not that she was purposefully looking for him other than he still had a punch or too coming for insulting her honor... and yet he seemed different to her she thought.. More withdrawn but he still did talk some to Fishlegs. She had noticed this earlier in the week when she came into the Great hall and saw the two boys sitting at a table.. alone eating thier meal and talking quietly about _something_.. whatever it was..

 _Fishlegs! What was I thinking? He was examining the kill ring that day as well! while I was there and he never said anything to anyone.. What did he learn I wonder?_ She wasn't sure of it but she hadn't ever bothered to ask Fishlegs what if anything he had seen. Just maybe she could get some answers about Hiccups strange behavior as well. With a determined face Astrid got up and grabbed her axe and strapped it to her back. She was on a mission and she wasn't quite sure where Fishlegs was but she was going to find him and see if he had any answers otherwise this mystery would just have to remain unsolved.. She could feel that she was nearing the end of her rope on the subject as she started back to the village..

* * *

 **Hiccup:**

Hiccup looked down at the the metal cylinder he had been heating up and beating on like there was no tomorrow as it lay on the anvil. Concentration lay upon his face as he tonged it back into the fire to heat again. He set his hammer down and took a deep breath in the heat of the forge.. His vest long since removed as he leaned back against the work bench as he watched the metal take on a deep red glow.. He was glad Gobber had decided to call it a day and told him to lock up after he straightened the two bent swords the night watch had brought to them for repairs. He had finished those quite quickly and moved back to his project. He was also glad Gobber had left because he knew he would have trouble explaining the runes that now scarred the right side of his chest and abdomen in a vertical line.. Toothless told him it was the mark of the dragon. Proof of his trust in Hiccup and he was fine with that. He was sure Gobber would have noticed these easily.. Just another reason to keep his shirt on around his mentor he thought.

Hiccup smiled to himself because he knew after the days that had followed the destruction of the killing ring he was nearly done with his project. A project when finished would allow him to move forward with his plan to save the village. He felt no remorse for his and Toothless deception and destruction of the ring. The had a conversation about his kin in those cages and they both came to the decision that it was unjust and needed to end. So three nights ago Hiccup had suited up in his black armor and he and Toothless quietly slipped into the kill ring. Hiccup opened all all four cages to surprised dragons when they saw Hiccup and a night fury before them.

More surprised still when both Hiccup and the Dragons could understand each other! Needless to say Hiccup had no idea that the runes Toothless had given him would allow him to talk to all dragons.. So once all five had quietly exited the ring and taken to the air. Hiccup had commanded them all to concentrate thier fire upon it ending its use once and for all! Once the deed was done all five dragons and Hiccup flew off to freedom. How satisfied he was the following day when he saw the looks on everyone faces at the incident and none the wiser for his work.. He also knew that once they were gone he would be given the time he needed to complete his project.

Hiccup smirked at those thoughts as he pulled the now cherry tube from the forged and set it down and began to bend the metal to his will. _There that will do it now to quench it and set it back in my room and take a break._ he thought as he drowned the metal in a bucket of water hearing it sizzle and smoke. Inspecting the tube from all angles Hiccup nodded at his work as his stomach protested the fact that he had been working five hours non-stop with no food. He took the now cooler ring on his tongs and set it on his desk with the other parts he had created and finished up. Hiccup set his tools down and put his shirt and vest back on and looked out the door.

Sure enough all was clear as he looked around so he stepped outside. Sunset was beginning to come on so he locked up the forge and headed up the hill. It was about time for dinner so he knew there would be fresh meat and if he was lucky Fishlegs might have shown up as well. While Hiccup refused to deal with the Twins, Snotlout or even Astrid he was willing to talk with Fishlegs. He felt that both of them could have useful conversations as long as he steered them away from the incident.. Hiccup nodded to some fellow Vikings also heading to the Great hall and soon was making his way inside.

Looking around there were alot of villagers sitting talking and eating. Hiccup looked off to the far back corner where it was a bit darker and sure enough there was Fishlegs sitting alone with a plate and mug but what surprised Hiccup was the very dark look on his face... _Hmm somethings up with him better grab some food and see what it is.._ he thought.

* * *

Hiccup nodded at his Father, Hagen and Gobber as they sat at the Chiefs table huddled together talking, eating and drinking large pints of mead. All three men acknowledged him as he grabbed a plate and mug and made his way back as Fishlegs looked up to him. "Hey Fishlegs you mind if I take a seat?" Fishlegs nodded with what Hiccup thought was a much angrier look on his face than he had seen in a long time. "Sure Hiccup have a seat.. Your probably the only person I want to be around right now honestly.." He said with some hostility.. Hiccup sat down across from him as he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Hiccup.. its just some things happened today.." he said with a sigh.

Hiccup started to eat and sat quietly for a few moments and after which he decided to see if he could help his friend. "So what happened that would put a guy like you in a mood like this?" He asked. Fishlegs face darkened further if that was possible Hiccup thought. "Well I found out tody that my parent accepted a marriage contract with the Berserker Tribe.." Hiccup coughed a bit as his eyes widened. "What isn't your sister a little young to be getting married Fish..and the Berserker Tribe! are you serious?" Hiccup whispered to Fishlegs not wanting to spread anything he was hearing..

"No Hiccup you have it wrong I thought that as well.. No this contract was for me.." he said in a low angry tone. Hiccup set his meat down and looked Fishlegs dead in the face. "You can't be serious.. and who is it you would be marrying in the Berserker tribe exactly?" Hiccup couldnt believe what he was hearing.. "The Chiefs sister..." Fishlegs said shaking his head..

"My parent just threw it at me.. Its partly your dads fault but I didn't say that out loud.. This Berserker tribesman asked your dad who the smartest person of our age was and he told him it was me.. I'm not sure why he didn't say it was you Hiccup.. I think your smarter than I am. Now I'm engaged the the sister of Dagur the Deranged the Chief of the Berserker Tribe.. Their Viking ambassador Olaf said her name was Heather.. and I dont want any part of it Hiccup." he shook his head angrily and sighed.

Hiccup finished listening and rested and hand on his chin, "No Fishlegs my dad unfortunately got it right.. Even though I am pretty clever, you are still smarter that I am, I believe that.." Fishlegs snorted and then shook his head a bit.. "Anyway Fishlegs Dagur has a sister? I never knew that, what is she like I wonder?" Hiccup said still not believing his ears. "I have no idea Hiccup and I had no idea Dagur had a sister either but my plans have been taken away from me, mind you they weren't grand or anything but I had plans.." Fishlegs said as he rested his face on his folded hands in front of him. Hiccup rubbed his chin.. "Plans huh well if they were yours then I bet it would have been grand. Maybe once this Heather arrives here she will change her mind once she sees you and let you out of the contract."

Fishlegs snorted looking doubtful and shook his head, "No this tribesman Olaf says she is a spitfire of a girl and has her own ideas about her future husband and that she is not shaken easily..even by all of this.." As Fishlegs gestured to himself with both hands and then sighed, "I fear I might be in trouble." Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "Yeah sadly Fishlegs were not the ones who make the decisions yet so I don't have any idea how to help you out of this.. I am sorry.." Fishlegs furrowed his brow...

"Stupid parents.. Stupid Traditions..." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup as he set down his empty cup. Both Hiccup and Fishlegs had finished their meals and after the initial shock of the days events Fishlegs noticed over Hiccups shoulder that Astrid had come into the Great Hall. "Hey Hiccup I thought you might want to know.. Astrid just came in and she has noticed us." Now it was Hiccups face that darkened much to Fishlegs surprise. "Oh well I think I'll head out I have a few more things to fix at the forge tonight and if I think of anything to help with your problem I'll let you know Fish.."

Fishlegs smiled and nodded at Hiccup and quietly responded as Astrid was now making a bee line to their table.. "Well nothing to do Hiccup beside I am sure everyone in the village will know by tomorrow.. but thanks anyway." He said with a sad smile. It was then Hiccup had gotten up and nodded at Fishlegs and turned to leave right as Astrid stepped in front of him.

* * *

Hiccup kept his stony face and stepped around her without a word as she was about to call him out but was somewhat shocked as he ignored her and made his way to the main door. Fishlegs watched this exchange.. _Man he really doesn't want anything to do with her anymore.. and he used to have a crush I thought.._ He was shaken from his thoughts as Astrid looked one final time over her shoulder as Hiccup exited the hall and she then frowned..

"Ah Hey Fishlegs do you have a minute?" she asked as she began to sit down across from him. Fishlegs didn't need this his day had been bad enough as it was so his frown caught Astrid off guard. "No Astrid I don't really feel like talking right now If its all the same to you." He said with some hostility.. Astrid growled and as she slammed her axe on the table drawing everyone in the halls attention.

"Well you seemed to have gotten everyone's attention Astrid.." as she suddenly looked around to see many surprised stares.. "Look Fishlegs I wouldn't bother you normally but its important...please." Fishlegs waved an arm around the room and everyone went back to what they were doing. Fishlegs was surprised by Astrid asking for his help... _please?_ Hmm it must be serious if she would humble herself at all he sighed.. "Alright Astrid you have my attention what is it?"

Astrid frown lessen and she nodded, "Well I wanted to ask you about the kill ring incident I have tried and tried to figure out how those demons escaped from it and I can't seem to figure it out.. I talked to everyone that was there and they didn't know any more than i do now.. I'm stuck.." She said as she became frustrated and slammed a hand on the table as Fishlegs raised an eyebrow.. _So that is it..hmmmm_

 _How to answer this.._ Fishlegs thought... _not to much_... _just enough to get by I think.._ Astrid could tell Fishlegs was thinking so she waited but her patience was starting to thin when Fishlegs finally spoke. "Well Astrid like you I looked the ring over.. The only thing I can tell you is that the firepower of the dragon must have been immense.. it melted the chains.. Also it look to me all the damage was only done from outside.." he said as he sat back crossing his arms..

Astrid sat a minute and contemplated this.. "Only from the outside? You say it melted metal? Do you think it was a Nadder or a Changewing Fishlegs?" Astrid asked openly. Fishlegs shook his head no. "I don't think it was either one of those.. While the Nadders fire is the hottest of all dragons it wouldn't have been able to sustain its fire long enough to do that destruction.. and I didn't see any acid Astrid.. so no on the Changewing even if it could sneak into the village I saw nothing related to it. I combed over the book of dragons many times with no answers... I am sorry that I can't help more." Astrid's face fell a bit _this it was a dead end after all_ she thought.

 _Maybe he can help me with the other thing..._ "Fishlegs I want to ask you about one other thing.." she said somewhat hesitantly as Fishlegs looked a bit confused.. "Its about Hiccup.. Whats with him lately?" Fishlegs cocked his head, "What do you mean Astrid?" she huffed, "Look he doesn't hardly eat in here and he doesn't talk to anyone mostly...except you and he is always disappearing or in the forge.." she said with a deep frown on her face now.. "Why do you even care Astrid its not like you and Hiccup are friends or anything?" Fishlegs asked accusatorially. Astrid sputtered a bit at Fishlegs comment, "Well somethings wired with him.. I think he is hiding something.." Fishlegs snorted.. "IF he is hiding anything I wouldn't know anything about it. Im afraid your chopping down the wrong tree here for answers.. I just don't have them.. Plus it doesn't look to me like Hiccup wants to talk to you.. I'd just leave him alone if I were you.. Take care Astrid." He said as he got up.

Leaving Astrid with a stunned face at the table and a loss for words Fishlegs shook his head as he turned and walked away from the table. Quietly he reached into his pocket to rub a round smooth object...and began to think. No he didn't have all the answers yet about what happened in the ring.. but _he had found something_ that day.. He hoped it might give him some of the answers he was seeking. He just wasn't quite ready to share it with the village. Fishlegs gave one final huff as he pulled his hand from his pocket and left the Great hall..

* * *

 **Hiccup**

Hiccup sat at the small desk in the back room of his in the forge and smiled as he installed the last metal ring in the tubes outer form and then snapped it shut. His blacksmith work proved true as the mechanical device shut smoothly.. _Yes this is going to work great for Toothless.._ Speaking of the dragon Hiccup looked down beside the desk and moved the cloth off the other item he had been working on. He couldn't believe when Toothless suggested he make a helmet with the discarded scales and teeth he had recently shed. saying that Hiccups disguise was not good enough. At first Hiccup had rejected the idea that the cloth hood was enough but after seeing the offered pile before Toothless an idea had come to him.

So after a few days of leather-work and metal he held now in his hands a completed black helmet with the three rows of of Dragon teeth in lines down the top of the Helmet. Hiccup felt it looked quite intimidating and that probably would be a good thing with what he had planned. He chuckled at himself and picked up both the helmet and tube and dropped them in the sack he had brought from home. _Time to take both of these to the cove and explain my idea to Toothless.. Looks like we have a few decisions to make.._ With that Hiccup blew out the candles and shut the forge up and exited as quietly as he could after taking a careful look around he started off toward the forest with the sack over his shoulder.. What he hadn't noticed was the large looming shadow in the darkness across the street from the forge.

* * *

 **Fishlegs**

Fishlegs left the Great Hall with alot on his mind. He closed his eyes thinking about what Astrid said at the table.. He started to get an uneasy feeling as he thought about what she said about Hiccup's behavior.. It began to make him wonder if there really was _something_ going on. It would honestly be hard for him to tell since Hiccup seemed the same to him, but yet he thought back to the kill ring and the look on Hiccups face.. _probably nothing..._

He put his hand in his pocket and once again rubbed the smooth object he had found that day.. _Stupid Astrid... Now she has me chasing ghosts.._ Fishlegs frowned and huffed as he stopped going to his house and turned toward the forge he was pretty sure this was a waste of time but he decided to wait quietly across the street where he knew he'd be obscured. Surely there was nothing to what she had asked him but in the end even he wasnt sure himself.. So after a few hours of sitting in the dark sure enough Hiccup came out of the forge.

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow as Hiccup seemed to be acting cautious and had a sack over his shoulder. Quietly he got to his feet and slide back a bit more in the darkness and waited.. After about a minute Hiccup tightened his grip on the sack and started toward... _the forest? Whys he headed that way at this hour?_ Fishlegs frowned as he began to quietly follow Hiccup at a long distance as to not alert him.

Fishleg smiled to himself he was sure even Hiccup would be surprised that such a big man such as himself could move so quietly through the woods. Fishlegs nearly lost him a few times but somehow he managed to keep Hiccup in sight and they had gone far into the forest. Fishlegs wasn't all that familiar with the area but he was somewhat surprised as a dim light began to show in the forest and Hiccup seemed to sink into the ground in front of him confusing Fishlegs so he moved forward slowly as Hiccup seemed to disappear totally now.

Fishleg crept up to the place where Hiccup had disappeared and crouched down.. _Wait this is a cove? Hiccup found a Cove...why?_ Before Fishlegs could further think he watched as Hiccup walked around a pond and called out and that's when he saw it... He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him so he rubbed them a few times.. Standing before Hiccup came the four missing dragons from the ring.. _How in the world? Hes going to get eaten..._ and yet he didn't. He didn't seem afraid at all as all four walked up and stopped before him in a half circle.. He was actually smiling and talking to them? This seemed to defy all the logic Fishlegs had been taught in his life.. Dragons always go for the kill? _Maybe not.. Maybe not at all.. it seems.._ It was what Fishlegs saw next that caused his heart to hammer in his chest..

Coming down from a tree like an upside down bat was a pure black dragon with broad wings and a broad head to match. Fishlegs looked closer at it as the dragon walked up to Hiccup as he noticed that a piece of its tail looked like brown leather.. _Oh my gods.. He really did shot down a Night Fury.._ Fishlegs watched as Hiccup placed his hand upon the nose of the Night Fury. _Odins ghost... Its a Night Fury... it has to be a Night Fury_.. it was all Fishlegs could do to stay put he felt his legs turn to jelly as he stared at the dragon.. It was then that he realised something.. Hiccup was working with dragons... working with dragons! HOW?!

Fishlegs couldn't believe what he was seeing but felt he had seen enough and didn't want to be found so he quietly backed away from the edge and quietly started to make his way back through the forest trying to memorize the way to the cove.. It was as he walked he began to think.. _How did it happen?_ _What was he going to do with a Night Fury? Destroy the village for all the terrible treatment he had received?_ Fishlegs shook his head at the thought of such a powerful dragon coming into the village.. _Odin's Ghost a NIGHT FURY..._ It was in all of his stomach twisting fear that it came to him.. _Wait a minute... my book... my book.. Hiccup might be able to help me with my book..._ Fishlegs grinned rubbed his hands together and chuckled.. It seemed while the gods might be messing with his personal life they also might have given him the answer he was searching for.. _Now how to get Hiccup to help?_ That was the real question.. He pondered it as he came out of the forest and started home.. He knew this was a secret he needed to keep because this likely would be his only chance to get near dragons.. "Well for a day that started out really bad it sure took a turn at the end.." he whispered to himself as he started up the street it was well after midnight and he need sleep. It was going to be a long day ahead and he would need to strategize how to approach Hiccup without alarming him.. _Dragons...What a secret Hiccup..._ He thought as his families home finally came into sight..

* * *

 **Hiccup**

Hiccup came into the clearing with his sack over his shoulder and looked around as the Monsterous Nightmare, Gronkle, Nadder and Zippleback approached him.. _Look its the Freedom Bringer... greetings.._ The Gronkle rumbled in her gravellly voice. Hiccup sighed and shook his head.. "You don't have to call me that guys, Hiccup will be fine." _It is as you say Freedom Bringer.._ The Monstrous Nightmare responded in his haphazard and somewhat bored tone.

It was then that Hiccup noticed Toothless hanging upside down on the deadwood behind the group.. _Don't bother Hiccup once a dragon has named you there is no changing it.. It is what what they see you as.._ Toothless responded as all four dragons nodded at the Night Fury.. All Hiccup could do was chuckle. _So what is in the bag Hiccup.. Fish?_ At that comment all five dragon moved forward ready to take part in any fish that might be in the bag..

"No Toothless and everyone here have a look." Hiccup said as he set the bag on the ground and reached in a pulled the Helmet he had created out. Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy smile while all four other dragons eyes widened at the strange item.. The Nadder turned her head sideways and squawked in alarm narrowing her pupils.. _What is that Freedom Bringer? It looks harmful.._ She said somewhat defensively.. Hiccup chuckled, "No No Nadder this is a helmet to hide who I am when I am on Toothless back.. So other human cant recognize me.." The Deadly Nadder moved closer eyeing the head piece as her pupil stretched back to normal.

Hiccup then placed it on his head and tightened the straps securing it.. _Nice job Hiccup that looks alot like me oh! oh! you even used my teeth!_ Toothless said as he moved forward to inspect the helmet.. "Yeah I wanted it to look like a night Fury and be streamline. I can barely see sometimes when we pour on the speed when I am riding you... _Well I think it looks like a Changewing.. No No you welp.. it looks like the Night fury.. I think not... egg-sac.._ Hiccup raised an eyebrow as yet another argument broke out from Zipplebacks heads.. _Well whatever it is it looks good as is and it should hide you from the other humans Hiccup.._ All five dragons nodded at Toothless comment.

"Thanks guys but that's not all I brought. Hiccup reached into the bag and pulled the dark black cylinder out of the bag and all the dragons looked at it curiously as Toothless stepped forward and sniffed it. "I bet your all wondering what this is aren't you?" The nadder again cocked her head eyeing the tube suspiciously the Zippleback Gronkle and Monstrous Nightmare looked at it curious but passively.. after a moment all four dragons looked to Toothless, for his part he quirked an eyebrow.. _What is that Hiccup a weapon of some sort?_

Hiccup smiled, "Nope Toothless bring your tail around here a second.." Toothless shifted a bit and brought his tail within Hiccups reach. "Your going to like this Toothless.." Hiccup released two clips and the tube opened and then he placed it around Toothless tail and gently shut it attaching an metal cord black as night to his tail fin. This confused Toothless greatly.. "Go ahead Toothless flex your tail now buddy." Hiccup eyed the tail critically as Toothless complied and the tail-fin opened and closed in exact time with his real one.. Toothless eyes widened.. _Wait a minute.. I can fly alone with this can't I.._ Hiccup rubbed his chin.. "That is not bad at all... Yep pal you sure can and I made it for a good reason." _Why is that Hiccup.. I don't need it I have you my rider.. I would feel strange without your weight on my back.._ Toothless said with a disdained face as he inspected his tail.. "Well you only have to use it for a little while Toothless, after that I can store it and ride you normally if you want.." Toothless gave his tail one more suspect look and then looked back at Hiccup and nodded.. _Ok then I'll use it for now but as soon as this plan is over your taking it off..._ Hiccup snorted at Toothless for being mad about independent flight.. _Crazy Dragon..._ he thought as he shook his head... The other dragons all sat down to watch this exchange with wide eyes.

They never imagined a dragon with half a tail could return to the skies and this new independence surprised them all... _He truly is the freedom Bringer!_ The Nadder sqwacked as she hopped back and forth from foot to foot as Toothless gave a snort. "Don't be like that Toothless its part of my plan buddy." This got everyone's attention. _What plan Hiccup?_ "Well I think its time we went on a little vacation. I can't _save the village_ if I'm stuck in the village or I have to worry about the five of you and my secret. If it gets found out there is no telling how the other humans will react.. So I've decided we have to leave.." All the dragons looked surprised by this. _Well no matter Freedom Bringer wherever you go we shall go.. We owe you our freedoms and lives.._ The Monstrous Nightmare stated in a very monotone voice..

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Don't you four understand your Free to go I didn't save you to control you... All I ask is for one favor and then you can leave and live out your lives with your kind.." He pleaded with them.. The Gronkle shook her head.. _There can be no freedom while she lives Freedom Bringer.._ All the other dragons eyes dropped sadly as they nodded at Hiccup.. _They are right Hiccup until we remove the Pig.. there can be no peace..._ Toothless growl nearly shook the ground under Hiccups feet. "I understand that guys and that's why I need your help. I'm going to bring what I need down here in two baskets tomorrow everything I think will help me on this quest. Then when the next dragon attack occurs there is a catapult tower on the western edge of the village.. I want you Gronkle in all the confusion to hover below the window for me. I"ll launch the stone and make sure everyone sees me messing up..like usual.." Hiccup chuckled..

All five dragons nodded, "When the rest of you see me jump out in the darkness and onto the Gronkle I need you to level the tower and I mean burn it beyond recognition.. They will all think I am dead and then you all get out of there and return to the cove. They should be to shocked and busy with the raid to attack you guys.. We will head out from here.. and maybe just maybe I can figure out a way to get rid of that awful Queen and save your kind and mine.." Hiccup sighed and smiled slightly..

Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy smile.. _FINALLY I get to destroy something again and hear the humans yelling NIGHT FURY GET DOWN! Sure a sound plan indeed Hiccup what say the rest of you.._ All four Dragons nodded. _We are with you Freedom Bringer.. Just tell us the moment and we will come.._ Hiccup smiled and nodded, "Thank you guys for the help I'll get to wor.." It was then that Hiccup looked up to the ledge.. He quietly stared at the gap he had entered from and listened... This got the dragons attention and they looked as well.

"Huh.." Hiccup shrugged as he turned back to the dragons.. he continued to stare, "I guess it was nothing.. Anyway guys I'll get to work and get my stuff down here and hopefully Berk will get an attack soon. The helmet and armor should hide me well and then we will go from here ok?" All the dragons nodded and then turned to go find a place to sleep. All except Toothless. _You know Hiccup.. are you really sure you want to leave. I mean I would understand if you just wanted to find another way.._ Hiccup shook his head. "No Toothless my mind is made up I don't care how long it takes us if we don't get rid of the queen this fight could go on another three centuries.. I'm the only human to have figured this out.. I have to stop it Toothless. I have to save my people.. and your kind.. even if they never will appreciate it." Hiccup stared at Toothless with a very serious face. _Your courage is wasted on these humans Hiccup,_ Toothless said as his eyes narrowed to slits briefly.. "Thanks Toothless but it is what it is I guess..." he said with a shrug.

 _Well if your mind is made up then.. I am with you and once she is gone maybe you can return here.. if you think they will treat you right if not.. we can always move on.._ With his peace said Toothless turned and walked back to his tree and jumped up taking his original spot.. "Sure bud one thing at a time.. First I just want to save everyone.. Good night Toothless." Toothless opened a green eye.. _Goodnight Hiccup see you tomorrow... Good night Freedom Bringer.._ the chorus of dragons said.. "Same to you all." With that Hiccup took one last look around the cove and sighed.. So much to do and so little time.. he thought as he started the walk back to the village of Berk.. _likely_ for the last time..


	4. Chapter 4 Shift A Gear and Disappear

Hiccup Goes it Alone

 _Hello Community I finished chapter 4 for you guys. I'm working on the next few. Hopefully I can keep it interesting. All the readers are appreciated. If you have a bit of time a review would be as well. Happy reading. -DJ Tenki_

 _Well its finally time for Hiccup to do what he set out to do... Lets just see how it all works out for him... and the village...  
_

 **Legalese:**

 **I don't own anything related to How to Train your dragon at all. I just enjoy the story and want to write a parody. Thanks for reading...**

 **CH 4: Shift A Gear and Disappear...**

 **Hiccup:**

Hiccup was jarred awake as he jerked in his bed... Breathing hard he could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his clothes were soaked.. _Another nightmare...Those beady eyes...and that damn head..._ Hiccup sighed as yet another flash back to the nest had pulled him from sleep.. He sat up with a sigh and stretched his back. Ever since Toothless had shown him the real reason for the dragon raids he could think of little else..

He looked over by the desk where his shirt and pants rested and then at the bag on the floor next to it. When he arrived home last night he had filled it quietly with all the clothing and designs he had in his room. He had two more stops to make and then he'd make a trip down to the cove with everything. Hiccup looked around his room he knew he'd miss his home.. the village of Berk for all the torment it had caused him was still his home.. He knew though he had to save it... He wouldn't miss Ruffnut or Tuffnut or Snotlout all that much.. All the hell they had caused him started to sour his thoughts.. He would miss his Father and he hoped that they would stop trying to find the nest while he was away he shook his head. He knew he'd miss Gobber and Fishlegs though. They had both been good friends to him and he would be sad to think that either of them might be hurt by his plan... but it had to be done.. then there was Astrid.. _Astrid..._

He closed his eye as he sat there and sighed... _Astrid._ She was the one thing Hiccup knew could derail his plan for leaving. He saw her face in his mind, those ocean blue eyes and that golden braid.. The soft look on her face she made when she sat down after training hard in the woods... not that he'd admit he'd watched her... He had forced himself to be mean to her ever since he had seen that monster in the mountain.. but it was very difficult and hurt his heart to do so.. He could tell that i was having an effect on her too and that made it hurt all the more but No she couldn't be the distraction that would stop him... He hated to admit that what started out as a crush early on in life had grown into love as a teenager.. even if she just ignored him or was rude like she had been.. the fact remained that he cared deeply for her.. His chest began to feel tight at the thought of Astrid thinking he would be gone and maybe forget about him but then the picture of those beady eyes appeared yet again in his mind shaking him from his thoughts... _No I can't think like that.. This is the right thing to do... If i don't stop this and they find the nest someday they will all be lost._

That was what he need a moment of quiet to clear his mind and with a nod and new determination he got up and started to dress. Once done he grabbed his bag gave his bedroom one last look and then headed downstairs. What he wasn't expecting was his father still home and sitting at the kitchen table. Hiccups face turned surprised as his eyes met his fathers, "Son glad to see your up early I wanted to let you know that I have something to discuss with you tonight when all the work around the village is done." Hiccups face was one of confusion.. "Whats this about exactly dad?" Stoicks face remained impassive.

"Nothing to worry about son, It just some family business I'll see you later tonight.." Hiccup nodded as Stoick got up and headed to the door giving Hiccups bag a questioning glance. "Whats in the bag son?" Hiccup chuckled, "Just clothes I was going to wash a few before I head to the forge..I've been working alot lately. Stoick nodded, "Right son.. I've seen that it couldn't hurt.. smart thinking, I'll see ya tonight..probably." Hiccup nodded, "I'll be here maybe.. see ya then." _What the heck was that all about?_ he wondered as he watched the door close behind his dad.. After a moment he shook his head it really wouldn't matter after tonight anyway he thought. So he headed out the back door.. A stop at the tanner and then the forge and he'd take all of it down to the cove..

* * *

Since it was early Hiccup had no problems getting what he needed from the tanner, plenty of leather and twine to work on Toothless tail, after that visit he moved on to the forge taking his design and some tools that he thought would not be missed. He looked at both full dark bags and nodded in satisfaction. It was time to take them down and get back to work in the forge.. Nothing could seem out of the ordinary for this plan to go off with out a hitch. Hiccup knew that if anything slipped up they would chase him to the ends of the world.. and his plan would be ruined before it started.

It took a little less than an hour to make it down to the cove. Upon entering Hiccup noticed the Monstrous Nightmare and the Zippleback were on stones sleeping The Gronkle and Deadly Nadder were gone.. _Probably hunting for fish..._ It was then that Toothless walked over to Hiccup.. _Ah Hiccup I see you have all your stuff for our little trip?_ Giving him a gummy smile as he sat down on his haunches looking at the bags curiously..

Hiccup for his part smiled and nodded, "Yeah I think for now I have everything we are going to need.. I think when we leave we will head south. Warmer climate and I know three or four island on the edge of the border that we can use as a base to keep us still inside the Archipelago so when we are ready we can go to the nest." Toothless nodded as he listened.. _What exactly are we going to do when we leave.. I mean are we going to search for more dragons or people?_ Hiccup sighed, "Honestly I haven't thought that far ahead Toothless lets just get off Berk quietly and once we disappear well figure it out.." he said as he set the bags down in a pile for the trip ahead.

 _Ah Freedom Bringer it is good to see you..._ The Monstrous Nightmare rumbled as he slid up to Hiccup he had heard the conversation and wanted to see what was up.. "How did your patrol go last night you didn't get to close did you? Any news on the nest Nightmare?" The dragons eyes remained bored looking, _No I stayed far enough out to ignore her influence..also I follow you now Freedom bringer.. I do think that the Queen is getting hungry though, I saw some movement last night I think they might even attack... tonight._ Hiccups eyes widened a bit.. "Huh that's pretty soon.. OK then we all know what we have to do.. Please let the Nadder, Gronkle and Zippleback know when he wakes up to be ready.. Mean while I need to get back not to raise suspicions." Both dragons nodded.

 _It is as you say Freedom Bringer.._ The Nightmare nodded and then took off into the sky and headed out to sea to hunt fish.. _I think when we leave here Hiccup... We will find a way to stop her... we have to... my kin are depending on us.. as is your village.._ Toothless stood up and gave Hiccup a nod as he to opened his black wings as shot off into the sky with his modified tail to go hunt fish. "I hope your right Toothless.. I hope we can find a way to get rid of her for all our sake.." Hiccup then began to run to the gap the sooner he got back the less chance of a problem..

* * *

He entered the forge to Gobber banging on a bent farming plow blade.. "Finally decide tah show up for work Laddie?" Gobber said while he hummed a tune. "Yeah I was washing my clothes.. Ran out.." He said as he put on his apron and grabbed one of the swords he had repaired and began to sharpen it.. "Oh i been there and not surprising with all the work you been doing.. Maybe ye should take ah break Hiccup.." Gobber said with some concern..

"Thanks Gobber but I know we have alot of work piling up and who knows when the next dragon raid will be I plan to get out there next time and do something.." Hiccup said with a frown. 'Laddie your alot of thing but a dragon killer... is not one of em.. Ehh who knows you might prove me wrong yet." Hiccup snorted at the joke Gobber jabbed at him then they both chuckled.. _If you only knew the truth..._ Hiccup smiled a bit sadly at Gobber he knew when he left that he'd miss his mentor greatly.. "Well you never know Gobber the Gods always seem to have a plan for everyone right.. in this life and the next I imagine.." Gobber scratched his head with his hook.. and gave hiccup a questioning look..

"Well Hiccup ye might be right but you got a long life to look forward to Lad.. and a few surprises of your own in the near future.." Gobber laughed out loud like he had just told the funniest joke ever about something Hiccup didn't know.. Hiccup felt an uncomfortable feeling settle upon him with Gobbers comment.. _Whats he talking about?_ "What do you mean by that Gobber?" Gobber simply shrugged... "No idea Hiccup no idea at all..." humming his tune while Hiccup gave him a questioning face... shrugged and after a moment further staring at his mentor went back to sharpening the sword.

A good part of the day passed with Hiccup and Gobber talking about recent events in the village and working on both common items and weapons it was as dinner neared Gobber yawned and stretched and set down his hammer attachment and place his hook back on.. "Hey Hiccup.. time for a break lets go on up to the Great Hall and get some dinner.." as Gobber threw a thumb over his shoulder. Hiccup set down his own hammer and took off his apron he was in a loose white shirt his vest resting on the chair near the window. Hiccup grabbed it and both he and Gobber headed out..

It was as they climbed the hill through the village Hiccup noticed that some the villagers were watching him and talking as they passed.. He narrowed his eyes as the anxious feeling he felt earlier returned.. "Wonder what thier deal is Gobber they looked as if they haven't seen Hiccup the useless before.." Hiccup quietly shared with a snort. "Aye no idea lad not sure why they'd be staring at ya.." Gobber mentioned noncommittally.. with a shrug.

Hiccup eyed him suspiciously but then shrugged himself as they continued on the path with the Great hall in sight. It was then they both noticed a large viking who's size nearly matched Hiccups own father was gingerly walking down the hill. "Aye Hagen how are ya today?" Gobber chatted as Hagen Hofferson one of the strongest warriors in Berk stopped before them both. "Aye Gobber its good I caught ya and Hiccup here. Would ya mind giving me and the Haddock boy here a few minutes Gobber?" Gobber smiled and nodded. "No problem Hagen.. I'll ah save ya a seat Hiccup." He said as he gave Hagen a nod and left Hiccup feeling very nervous. It wasn't that he didn't like Hagen. He was Astrid's and Olsen's father it was just you never quite knew where you stood with the man.. _I wonder what exactly this is about.._ Hiccup wondered.

"So how are yeh getting along these days Hiccup?" Hagen asked curiously. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Feeling a bit confused he didn't want to upset the man so he responded, "I'm ah doing ok alot of work at the forge.." Hagen nodded. "Aye I was going to say I haven't seen ya to much lad seems you been putting alot of time in there.. I was just wanting to check on ya is all. Your a good lad and a hard worker.. You take care now Hiccup." Hagen said with a nod as he patted Hiccup on the shoulder as he stepped around him to head on into the village. Hiccup couldn't believe his ears.. a compliment from Hagen Hofferson? Now he was sure of it the gods had left him in the winds or he was dead.. yes dead...

"Ah Thanks? Hagen and you have a good day too.." Hiccup replied as he shook out of his stooper and headed up the hill to eat.. _What was that all about? I don't have time to worry about it it wont be long until the dragons attack..I have to be ready.._ Hiccup shook his head clear as he gave Hagen one final suspicious look and then headed up to the hall to eat.. _Better to be ready to go on a full stomach verses an empty one.._ he thought.

* * *

 **Fishlegs**

Fishlegs frowned.. His luck was bad... just as Hiccup finally left the Forge he had to be accompanied by Gobber.. _Just great.._ Then to make matters stranger Hagen Hofferson had stopped them both and he too wanted to speak to Hiccup. Fishlegs found this very strange and just when it seemed he might get a moment to stop Hiccup out of the corner of his eye who should he see but none other than Astrid... _Astrid? Damn it Astrid..._ Fishlegs smacked the house he was standing near.. No he would have to wait.. He knew what he was about to do was going to take time and his strategy had to work.. He could see no other way to accomplish his goal.. No patience was the key here, sooner or later he'd be alone and only then would Fishlegs strike. Fishlegs gave a firm nod and headed down toward the docks there were still a few boats that needed fixing and his father would appreciate the help..

* * *

 **Astrid**

Astrid had gotten up in the morning like usual yawned and stretched got out of bed and got dressed, once she was done braiding her hair she grabbed her axe and headed down stairs for breakfast.. There at the table was her mom Helga, Brother Olsen and surprisingly her father Hagen eating breakfast.. That was unusual she thought normally her dad was gone by the time she got up.

"Mornin lass did ya sleep well?" her dad said as she smiled at him and sat down. "Yes dad I did how are you doing today?" she said as she grabbed some bread and fresh mutton. "Good daughter I have a few thing to get done for the Chief today but all in all I am well." He said with a doting smile. He loved Astrid greatly and quietly spoiled her almost as much.

"All hail the mighty shield maiden.." Olsen said with a snort mockingly. Astrid eyed her brother and growled.. "You want me to take an ear Olsen?" He snorted again as he laughed.. "I'd pay a silver piece to see you try dear sister.." he chided her.. "Now now children finish your breakfast and get to your village duties.." Helga said sternly. Astrid loved her brother he was only two years younger than her but he had grown into a large viking youth.. even giving her a hard time now when they sparred.. but maybe a bit to cocky.. "Sure mom I'm done eating.. Take care dad I have wood to cut for winter and Bucket needs a hand bringing in the catch today.." Olsen said as he got up and nodded to his parents..strapping his sword to his back. "Have a good day oh mighty shield maiden.." Olsen chided with a teasing bow as he walked toward the door. Astrid stuck her tongue out at him.. _Such a brat..._

It was then that a strange thing happened. "Astrid dear.. Your father and I need you to come home a bit early tonight.. No hanging around the great hall till late understood?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Ah sure mom whats this all about?" Hagen then gave Helga a raised eyebrow as her mother gave him a telling stare.. "Right Astrid you just be home early don't give your mother a hard time on this understood." as he to got up and went over to give his wife a hard squeeze. "See you tonight dear." He said as Astrid stared puzzled at them both.. "Ok I'm not sure whhyyyyyy but I'll be home on time." She said somewhat sarcastically.. With that Astrid got up to go train but she felt a nervous feeling settle in her chest.

It was a normal day of chores and then training but as the day wore Astrid couldn't get the strange conversation with her parents out of her head and decided to go confront her dad about it.. She could usually get something out of him unlike her mother. It was as she made her way toward the great hall that she saw Hiccup Gobber and her dad? _Wait why is he talking to Hiccup?_ Astrid moved beside a house and snuck around the back moving to the next one to get closer to her dad and Hiccup.. All she could do was watch as her father talked with Hiccup and all the while Hiccup's face showed a state of confusion.. _Darn I wish I could hear them..._

All to quickly though their conversation eneded as her dad patted Hiccup on the shoulder with a nod and then headed down the hill into the village.. All Astrid could do was stand there stunned at what she had seen.. She didn't know her dad talked to Hiccup.. She didn't know her dad even liked Hiccup.. She thought about confronting Hiccup.. but once again the thought of his comments to her stopped her cold. He also headed up the hill fast.. to fast for Astrid to intercept him before he got to the Great Hall. Astrid leaned back against the wall sliding down to sit on the ground with her axe at her side.. None of it seemed to make sense.. lately. She now had no idea what was going on she'd just have to wait till she talked to her parents tonight, she thought as she kicked the dirt in front of her in frustration.

* * *

 **Snotlout, Ruffnut & Tuffnut**

Snotlout sat on the small broken down battlement wall at the western edge of the village. It was the Twins turn for watch duty and it was by far the most boring job in the village. Initially it was only supposed to be the twins but as usual his father had decided that some supervision was needed so here he was watching for dragons and babysitting.. _Why in all of Helhiem did this happen to me today?_ Snotlout thought with a disgruntled face as he continued to watch both twins roll around on the ground beating each other senseless over a dumb argument about the kill ring incident.

"You two should stop that fighting and get back up here on the wall. Its your job to watch for dragons you know." He said gruffly.. Ruffnut laughed at him, "There's no dragon within a hundred leagues of here Snotlout." she said a she punched her brother in the face.. That caused Tuffnut to stagger back holding his nose.. "I'm hurt.. I'm very very hurt.." he said as he shuffled over to the wall and sat down.. Snotlout sighed again as he stared out over the sea.. _Morons..._

Ruffnut sighed seeing as Snotlout had sucked up all the fun she was having so she made her way over and also sat down on the wall looking out over the sea. Ruffnut had noticed Snotlout had been very quiet lately so she decided to prod him a bit.. "So did you guys hear the rumor that Fishlegs is getting married?" Her brother looked at her with wide eyes yet Snotlout merely grunted and nodded.. "No way sis is Fishlegs getting married that has to be made up.." he said with a snort.

"No Tuffnut your sister is right... I heard my dad and Chief Stoick talking about it last night.. It also has something to do with the Berserker tribe.." Snotlout said with a mild frown as he continued to watch the sea.. Both twins now looked at him in alarm and surprise.. "Seriously?" they both said at the same time.. Snotlout nodded. "Oh my gods poor Fishlegs.. I wonder who it is? A Berserker too sheesh... Glad its not me." Tuffnut said exhaling a breath.. "I don't know Brother of mine you might have a contract in the works too,..." Ruffnut said with an evil grin.. Tuffnut look over at her.. "Your joking right? That's a joke... right..? Come on seriously.." Ruffnut interrupted again.. "Whats your deal Snotlout? You haven't said anything about anything at all while sitting here?" Tuffnut quieted down giving his full attention to Snotlout..

"I don't know what it is... Something isn't right.." Snotlout said as he continued his vigil.. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Tuffnut asked now confused.. "Look you two if I knew what it was I would tell you but I don't.. I just have this feeling in my gut somethings going to happen.." Both twins looked at each other and shrugged.. "Well who knows Snotlout.. maybe your just paranoid.." Snotlout didn't even look at them for the slight and just rolled his shoulders.

No he could feel it something wasn't right in Berk.. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was even distracting him for his goal.. marrying Astrid and becoming the chief... No whatever it was... he just hoped he could see it before it was too late.. It was then he hopped down from the wall surprising both twins at the suddenness of it.. "Ruffnut we need to get back to the village now... Tuffnut blow the horn and follow..." It was then that both twins saw the seriousness of the situation as on the horizon was a horde of dragons.. and they were coming on fast..

Snotlout grabbed his mace and hopped the wall with Ruffnut and her spear right behind he looked over his shoulder and saw Tuffnut already at the top of the tower and a long deep melodious sound was sent forth.. after which Tuffnut grabbed the rope sliding down and was in hot pursuit of him and his sister...

* * *

 **Hiccup**

It had been a few hours of rest and conversation with Gobber and since night was now starting to set in they left the Great hall and began to walk down the path.. "Well Hiccup I'll see you at the Forge tomorrow lad.. I know your father wants ya home soon.." Hiccup had almost forgotten that and was more than a little suspicious for the request.. "No Gobber I'm sure dad is busy right now anyway so I'll come back and help finish up for the night.." Gobbers eyes narrowed. "Now you listen here Hiccup the Chief would have my hide if you don..." Gobber was cut short as both of them heard the long low wail of the alarm horn.. "Dragon Raid Hiccup you head on back to the forge now.. While I.." Hiccup started to run down the hill with Gobber.. "No this time the village is going to see I can kill a dragon and make a difference I'm headed to the Launch Tower!" Stunning Gobber as he was about to yell at Hiccup to stop the first dragons started to descend overhead shooting flames separating them..

"Damn it Hiccup! Wait! Wait I said!" Gobber yelled as other vikings now flooded the streets and the chaos of battle began to rise.. Hiccup started toward the Launch tower as he ducked under a Gronkle shot and side stepped a pass of spines from a Nadder.. _God this is way worse than normal so many dragons she has sent.. I'm sure they already have heard the commotion.._ Hiccup continued his run to the tower and stepped inside.. One thing he knew was that the fight would be at the villages center for now and he had time. He reached around behind the steps and pulled out the sack filled with dark scaled armor and his helmet.. it was now or never.

Hiccup quickly dressed and blew out the ground level torch as he then slipped his helmet.. onto his waist and shot up to the top of the tower.. Taking a good look he saw that sure enough the Gronkle waited just below him as she nodded at him he nodded back.. Hiccup then looked above and there were all four other dragons including Toothless.. "Ok Gronkle wait there while I make a big scene as soon as they all are watching we will finish this up.."

Hiccup then yelled to the village below.."Hey I've got a clear shot at that Nightmare! Watch I'll prove I can kill dragons to you all!" He yelled as he stepped back and aimed the catapult at a random nightmare moving in front of the tower.. A few of the kid his own age had seen him in the tower Fishlegs being one.. Astrid being another... He was also glad to see Spitelout and Gobber who were fighting dragons of their own saw too.. Finally he saw his Father staring up at him with eyes wide and surprise on his face as he fought a Nadder. "Good it seems I have everyone's attention.." Hiccup took a deep breath and launched the large boulder which sailed from the tower almost grazing a Nightmare.. _I got to wait this out..._ Hiccup put on his Helmet and crouched as he saw the Gronkle move forward and shot the tower to look involved..

The Purple Monstrous Nightmare for his part had been insulted and was now hovering in front of the tower firing a stream of fire at it setting it ablaze.. It was then that the killing ring dragons descended upon the tower hovering and focus firing on it Hiccup covered himself as the fires began to rage around him.. _Not to much longer now._ As part of the tower exploded outward.. and then he heard it.. The loud shriek that Hiccup knew accompanied his best friend... Toothless was about to hit the tower.. _Well time to go..._ as Hiccup leaped from the tower as Toothless plasma bolt hit it twice as he landed on the Gronkle who shot away with Hiccup on her back as he looked over his shoulder as the third blast hit and the towers upper platform exploded outward and the roof collapsed and took the remaining tower to the ground engulfed in flames..

 _That was almost to close Freedom Bringer..._ the Gronkle said as she now took him out to sea to go around to the back of the island.. "Yeah I thought so too but it had to be to make sure they don't think otherwise.. It was then that Toothless and the other came up to fly beside them.. _Well its done Hiccup... I didn't leave a single stone standing and the others here did a fine job.._ Toothless said as he looked over to his friend.. "Yeah good job to all of you.. Sad that I had to do it this way but it is the best and safest way to handle it.. Lets go get our stuff and head south..."

All five dragons nodded as they descended to the backside of the island and Ravens Pointe.. "I'm going to have you burn the area we cant leave any evidence that Gothi could use against my supposed death.. Again all the dragons nodded... _We are all with you till the end Freedom Bringer... Let us continue and save our kin..._ The Deadly Nadder squawked as she nodded and then landed.. "Ok Toothless let me grab our bags and change your tail and then were gone..."

Hiccup jumped off the Gronkles back and ran over to the bags grabbed then and attached them to Toothless saddle. Once he finished with Toothless tail he swept the area to make sure he hadn't left anything behind. He could still hear the battle raging in the village even at Ravens Pointe. "Ok guys I think I have everything I think its time to go.." He said as he put his helmet on and pulled the chin strap tight and mounted Toothless.

 _Well Hiccup I guess this is it for a while. I hope we find a way to rid ourselves of the pig and save all of my kin and yours._ Hiccup patted Toothless, "Yeah bud I hope so to for now lets lift off and all of you lets circle around and burn the cove clear Lets go!" he said as all five dragons lifted into the sky and then making a circle Hiccup felt as Toothless chest began to expand as did all the dragons and all at once the cove disappeared for a moment in pure flames so bright that anyone looking their direction would have seen it.

The killing ring dragons then moved higher into the sky as Hiccup and Toothless passed low one final time checking their work and Hiccup smiled under his helmet. "Great work Toothless lets get going south we need to fly about a day and a half to where I want to set up camp." For a moment Toothless drifted slowly higher as Hiccup raised an eyebrow.. _Maybe just you and I Hiccup should make a pass over the village and get the dragons to leave it looks bad over there.._ Hiccup took a look himself and could see more houses than usual burning..

"I really want to help Toothless but Gothi can pick you out of the night sky.. I know she saw me in the tower as it exploded if we go now our ruse will be over so sorry bud they will just have to fend for themselves even though I hate it.. Lets go for now bud, we'll get payback when we go for the Queen." Hiccup said darkly. Toothless shook his head then nodded and turned toward the higher sky as Hiccup shifted the gear and all five dragons Disappeared into the clouds above.

* * *

 **Berk- Sunrise After The Dragon Raid**

 **Fishlegs**

Fishlegs stood alone after all of the adults had cleared out after they had searched the burnt ruins of the tower. They had sadly come to the conclusion that the dragon-fire had consumed the heir of Berk.. Hiccup was gone... Neither Stoick nor Gobber said a word once the search was completed both men turned and stalked away quietly from the scene. Fishlegs played it over and over in his mind trying to remember seeing Hiccup jump from the battlement..but nothing came to him.

It had been a hard night on the village of Berk.. The dragons had taken many things from the village last night, Burnt many houses and taken some of the livestock. While the houses and the villages livestock that had been taken could be replace.. The villages future Heir could not be... Even now in the early hours of sunrise He stood there staring at the pile of stone that earlier in the night had been a catapult tower..

He knew everyone including himself was in shock at the fact that Hiccup had been in that tower as it was attacked.. Fishlegs saw him fire a boulder at a Monstrous Nightmare that had sadly missed and drawn more unwanted attention to himself than even Fishlegs thought possible and had paid the ultimate price for that mistake.

 _Why in the hell did you go into that tower Hiccup..Why?!_ Fishlegs thought as his brow lowered and a scowl appeared on his face. He slammed his hammer hard against some of the still smouldering rubble as it stuck hard there. _You were my friend Hiccup...With you and what you had discovered I thought.. We might have a chance..to stop all this madness. I Thought I might even have a chance at escaping my fate..._ Fishlegs shoulders sagged at that thought.. Now since his chance at meeting a dragon was gone he'd be forced to marry the Berserker tribes chiefs sister.. If only he'd been able to talk with Hiccup before that raid.. Gotten Hiccup to give him even a glimpse into what he had been doing in that cove... _Damn it.. What in Helhiem am I supposed to do now.._ All his plans..ruined.. his friend...gone.. His fate... sealed. Sadness and anger set into Fishlegs and he sighed deeply.

Deep in thought he only now noticed Snotlout had come up quietly to stand beside him.. Fishlegs sighed as he looked over at Snotlout who had a grim frown on his face.. This confused Fishlegs greatly, he figured of all the people in the village Snotlout likely would be the one to sing the gods praises for getting rid of Hiccup the useless.. That thought alone caused Fishleg to grip his fists so hard his knuckles had turned white. It was taking all his mental strength not to punch Snotlout where he stood.

"You know Fishlegs... I felt something was wrong in the village.. I didn't know what at the time..but something." He said quietly to the larger viking.. Fishlegs raised an eyebrow as his hands loosened and he sighed, "Well there's nothing we can do now Snotlout Hiccups is gone.." Snotlouts sighed deeply as he set his mace's head against the ground as it stood by itself as he squatted before the rubble pile and took a handful of Ash. He let it slowly slide from his hand.. "You know I gave Hiccup a bunch of hell Fishlegs.. but I always knew he was smarter than I was." Fishlegs shook his head, "Well smart or not Snotlout your going to have to lead the village now." he said quietly.

Fishlegs watched as Snotlouts shoulders sagged even further.. "I know that Fish but I don't know if I can.. Now that this has happened and all its too much I don't like it.." Snotlout said just loud enough for Fishlegs to hear and no one else as he shuffled some more ash from his hand staring at the pile. "Well I can no more escape getting married to the woman from the Berserker Tribe now Snotlout than you can from having to lead the village.. Were both slaves to our fates as sad as it may seem..but I think Hiccup may have been into something though Snotlout.." Fishlegs shared quietly.

Snotlout raised an eyebrow as he stood back up and looked at the larger viking. "What was that Fishlegs?" Fishlegs just sighed, "I'll never know now for sure but He had stopped being around the village and I don't honestly know where he was going but it was somewhere..." Snotlout listened closely to this conversation but it was cut short when he noticed Astrid coming up to them and jerked his head getting Legs attention.

"I'll talk to you later Fishlegs." Snotlout said as he walked away with alot on his mind and a very deep in thought look on his face. He hardly acknowledged Astrid as he slid past her surprising her with his stoic attitude.. _He didn't even bother trying to hit on me.. that was weird.._ She shook her head and continued up to where Fishlegs stood. Fishlegs could feel her as she finally reached him and he took a deep breath and turned around.

* * *

"Hey Fishlegs how are you doing?" Astrid asked with some depression to her voice. He nodded, "Hey Astrid I think in shock like most of the village, How are you doing?" He asked back. Astrid stood quietly for a moment looking at the smoking pile. "Honestly I don't know I mean Hiccup and I weren't really close but I still can't believe he is gone." Fishlegs bit his lip.. He wanted to lash out at Astrid for all the hell she had given Hiccup lately but he knew he was just projecting his own loss and anger on her so he just sighed and shook his head.

"Well there's nothing really we can say Astrid he's gone were all just going to have to try and move forward I guess. I'm feeling pretty tired I'll catch you around take care of yourself." He said as he nodded and picked up his Hammer resting it on his shoulder and walked away. Astrid nodded back and went back to looking at the pile quietly.

Fishlegs walked slowly toward his home going over what he had seen in the cove that night when Hiccup and all the kill ring dragons had been talking and the dragon he was sure was a Night Fury... It had to be.. but how? How had Hiccup befriend a Night Fury and then all of the Killing ring dragons.. HOW? _I have to stop thinking about this for now.. All I'm doing is torturing myself with this.. but if he could do it maybe I can too?_ Fishlegs chuckled at his own insane thought... _Yep now I'm sounding like Hiccup_.

He reached for the door to his home and quietly entered. Everyone was dead asleep since it was so early he made his way up to his room setting his hammer down and taking off his helmet shirt and vest and setting them aside he went over and laid down on his bed. It was as his head hit the pillow something hard hit him back. "Ow what the hell?" he said to himself as he rubbed the spot and reached under his pillow. He was greatly surprised when he felt something leather and pulled it out.

It was a small Leather bound Journal with a letter tied to the front of it. Fishlegs hands began to shake as he looked at his name on the outside of the letter it was written in Hiccups handwriting. He gently untied the string taking the letter off and opened it and began to read:

 _Hey Fishlegs,_

 _I thought maybe it was time for me to leave...but before that, I thought about our conversation in the Great Hall everyday since.. I thought about YOUR situation and I couldn't do what I had to do if I was thinking about your problem so I want to help you.. I know for a while you and I didn't hang out but in the end you became one of my best friends on Berk. I know you don't want to Marry the woman from the Berserker Tribe and that you wanted to make your own Book of Dragons.. I'll let you in on a little secret Fishlegs... This journal is my start to what I hope you will make a great Book of Dragons... I think once you read it you'll understand what I did and what you will have to do at some point.. Yourself. Don't be afraid to do what you know is right Fishlegs verses what Everyone else thinks is right. When you figure it all out I'll know...and you will escape your fate._

 _Your Friend and Helper,_

 _-HHH-_

Fishlegs shakily dropped the letter letting it fall to the bed before him.. _I knew it.. I knew he wasn't dead.. Thank the gods... Thank the gods.._ He thought as he rested his face in both hands and exhaled a deep breath as hes eyes began to water. After a bit he breathed hard trying to gather his emotions.. Once he did he picked up the leather bound journal and opened it. The first thing he saw was what Hiccup had written about the Night Fury.. A hand scteched picture, details, information and what type of personality it had.. Fishlegs then began to study each page in earnest. Learning more about dragons in that hour he spent reading the journal than he had in his entire life on Berk. Only the first thirty pages had been written in but it was the final page that floored Fishlegs. Hiccup explained in detail how he had befriended and _TRAINED_ the Night Fury!

Fishlegs dropped the book in front of him.. Here it was how he might still change his fate! _When I find you Hiccup... I'm going to give you the biggest hug of your entire life.. but I'm going to have to wait... Let thing settle down.. I have six months until this whole marriage debacle..._ Fishlegs excitement began to ebb away as he thought about that..On one hand he was worried about his parents and the Chief losing honor if he left, also of the girl from Berserker what would she do? On the the other hand thought.. No one asked him if he wanted to marry. he wasn't even given a choice of who he was going to marry either.. Fishlegs snorted and shook his head as he thought about what the girl form Berserker might be like.. _Why am I even curious.._. _I mean maybe she and I might work out... No he knew it was foolish to think that way.. It would only lead him to unhappiness and ruin.._ No He hoped that it would upset her and make her angry enough to break the contract and go back to the Berserker tribe.. He shook the thought as he looked down to the journal as a small smile crept onto his face.

Yes he was going to really have to play this close to the chest. He knew the cove would be the best place to put these words to practice.. and practice he would. Because Hiccup was out there somewhere, with some purpose and intended to find out what it was. As Hiccups best friend he was not going to let him do it alone.. When the time came he knew what he had to do but boy would his parents be upset... and his sister... _Oh Helheim.. she will kill me..._ He shuddered at the thought of how mad his sister would be when he vanished. He shook his head as he collected the letter putting it back in the journal and stored it under his pillow and blew out his candle. _Thank you Hiccup.. You really did help me with my situation and before all of this is over I'm going to help you with yours..._


	5. Chapter 5 Open Skies And A New Partner F

**Hiccup Goes it Alone**

 _Hello Community here we have Ch 5. I'm not sure how long each chapter will be but I seem to find good point to stop. The story always speaks to me that way. I hope its still enjoyable. -DJ Tenki_

 _Well surprises abound.. Lets just see where what is going on...and with who why don't we..._

 **Legalese:**

 **I don't own anything related to How to Train your dragon at all. I just enjoy the story and want to write a parody. Thanks for reading...**

 **CH 5. Open Skies And A New Partner For The Fight.**

 _ **-Two days Later: Nearing Evening-**_

 **Hiccup:**

It had been an interesting past few days for Hiccup, Toothless and the Killing Ring Dragons. When they left Berk they made a stop to hover at the dragon nest. They were quite a distance away this time as Hiccup pulled his spyglass and looked the island over. "You know guys I think there is alot more mist around the island than the last time we were here." _Well the last time we were here Hiccup we left in a hurry if you remember.._ Toothless said as he shook his head.

"Yeah that was terrible alright.. I think with more mist it might mean more power.." He said with a frown. The Nadder spoke up, _I think that could be even at this distance we can hear her calling us.. but thanks to you Freedom Bringer we can resist her now.. You have our loyalty._ All three of the other dragons nodded in agreement. Hiccup put his hand to his chin, "So your saying that if a Dragon bonds with a human in general it helps you resist the Queen?" Toothless nodded below him.

 _Yes you bonding with me has made her voice very distant in my mind.. It is concerning the Pigs voice can reach all the way out here.. I would agree that she is growing in power.. We will need to deal with her sooner than later Hiccup._ Toothless said somewhat insistently.. "One step at a time.. Shes got an entire army over there and I'm going to have to find a way to stop her.. Lets go for now we need to find a place to camp.." with that all the dragons turned in the darkness and began the trip south..

After a day and a half of flight and a stop on a deserted island along the way to sleep, eat and relieve themselves They had flown within sight of the island Hiccup felt suited their purpose and were starting to make their descent. It was then that the Nightmare spoke up.. _Freedom Bringer look out to sea.. What is that?_ It rumbled at him.. _It looks like one of our Kin attacking a human!_ Toothless said as Hiccup began to turn him toward the conflict..

As Hiccup and Toothless flew closer they could see a very foreign ship and it had been badly damaged. They could also see a man standing on deck with two pieces of wood using one as a shield and the other as a sword trying to hold off a Scauldron as it was making passes around the boat and attacking him.. "Looks like that Scauldrons trying to take advantage of a bad situation.. Lets make a pass guys and send it running." All five dragons nodded as they dove on the scene below them.

It was then that the man on the boat and the Scauldron heard the whistling sound that could only mean one thing. While the man seemed confused the Scauldron bellowed angrily up at Toothless as he fired not one but three purple plasma blasts striking the beast in the face. At the same time the Monstrous Nightmare followed up with a large steady stream of flames that covered the head and neck of the Scauldrons injuring it.

In its defense the Scauldron fired a cold stream of water putting the flames out as it took a leap backward and over itself disappearing into the waves as both the Deadly Nadders fire and a ball shaped flame shot from the Gronckle hit where it had been moments ago..

"Nice work guys its to bad he didn't take the hint at first. I hate to injure a dragon." He said with a frown as they slowly circled the boat and Hiccup tried to place the symbols he was seeing on the badly torn sail. _**Huh.. I know I have seen those symbols before... where?**_ The man below had lowered the stick he was using as a sword but still held the shield near his chest.. _What do you want us to do with the human below Freedom Bringer.. I do not like his stick.. I could destroy it?_ The Nadder squawked to Hiccup as her eyes narrowed .

"No I want you guys to land on deck near the front end away from the Human on the damaged side Toothless and I will talk with him.. That is if he can understand me." _I don't mind if we land Hiccup but if he tries to hurt you it will be the last mistake he ever makes._ Toothless said as he finally stopped to hover in front of the destroyed vessel. The other dragons followed suit.

Hiccup gauged the situation and then Toothless set down ten feet away from the man on the deck rocking it as he and then the others followed suit. Hiccup figured with the five dragons, the black armor, the helmet and the fact that Hiccup was riding a Black colored Dragon the man in front of him would probably be intimidated and he was right. The stranger clearly looked on guard. He quietly nodded at the stranger who surprisingly nodded back and then Hiccup continued to sit on Toothless back waiting to see what the stranger would do.

* * *

It didn't take long before the man who Hiccup could tell was a foreigner from the south by his hair and face lowered the shield and sat down on the deck clearly tired from fending off the Scauldron. _I think this Human might be injured Freedom Bringer.._ The Nightmare said clearly bored with the situation. The growling somewhat alarmed the man and he began to speak.. "Quis es? Quid est tibi? Ego nolo quemquam tribulationis..." the man said as he continued to rest... Clearly this man did not speak a language Hiccup knew but he tried to respond.

"Hello there I'm not looking to cause you any harm but are you alright?" Hiccup new his mask made it sound deeper than it should but he was glad for now at least it was safer to be unknown. The stranger cocked an eyebrow and surprisingly spoke Norse.. "Wait? your a north-man?" the stranger said as he sat there..

"Wait a minute you can speak Norse?" The stranger nodded. "Well that fixes everything.. Who are you stranger and where do you come from, I ask because this boat and these symbols are from outside the Archipelago." Toothless shifted a bit under Hiccup still eyes narrow. "You tell those beasts.. not to eat me and I'll tell you who I am and where I am from." _Oh I was just having a bit of fun Hiccup.. Speak for yourself Night Fury I do not trust this human_ The Nadder said as she stepped up near Hiccup and turned her head narrowing an eye as she squawked at the man. "Easy guys this man does not seem to want to hurt me so stand down.."

Reluctantly the Nadder and Toothless both settled down as all four dragons sat and Hiccup got off of Toothless and took his Helmet off. The man who had gotten up was greatly surprised to see a very young man standing before him. "Hello young man my name is Marcus Pinus and I am a Roman..or was.." He gave Hiccup a nod. "Hello Marcus my names Hiccup Haddock and its nice to meet you. What the heck is a Roman doing here in Viking waters?"

Marcus sighed, " Honestly I was being pursued by the Roman legion for abandoning my duty one for which the punishment is execution. I traveled day and night until I came near this cursed island and that beast.. attacked my ship. You have my thanks for saving me and thank you beasts for your help." Marcus said giving all the dragons a nod. _Please tell the human if he calls me beast again Freedom Bringer I'll bite off his head.._ The Nightmare said as the Zipplebacks heads nodded in agreement. "Oh guys hes not all that familiar with dragons. There asking that you call them dragons, you may not believe me but I can understand them and they are overgrown lizards really.. but easily offended.." Toothless took that moment to smack Hiccup in the head with his tail. "Damn you Toothless... See what I mean." he said as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Ah I meant no disrespect dragons, Thank you for saving me I am most grateful.. Why do you ride on the back of a Dragon? I almost did not believe my eyes when I saw you approach.." Marcus asked as he stared at Toothless who was now sitting on his haunches more curious than anything. Hiccup chuckled, "Well where I come from my people kill dragons, an it makes me a traitor that I saved and became friends with Toothless here my Night Fury. I shot him down I couldn't kill him because when I looked at him I saw myself. So I left my home because there's a huge problem around these islands Marcus. If you want I can drag your wreck here to shore. I plan to make camp here." Marcus listened closely.. _**This man is not unlike myself... Maybe the gods have delivered me to an answer...**_ "Well Hiccup I have no place else to go so I accept your gesture." he said as he reached his hand out and grinned. Hiccup in turn took his hand and smiled. "Ok guys lets get this wreck to shore.."

It didn't take the five dragons long at all to pull what remained of Marcus ship to shore. Once there they all landed as Marcus got off and walked forward. Hiccup set his Helmet on the hook attached to Toothless saddle. He surveyed the island and nodded in satisfaction. "See Toothless this place has fresh water plenty of wood I see that mountain, I'm sure I can get what I need to build an open air forge or an enclosed one." Marcus listened closely.

"Hey Hiccup you said there's a big Problem on the island what could cause a guy with five dragons a problem?" he said as he sat down on a log. "Let me get a fire started for now and I'll explain." he said with a frown as he and Toothless as well as the Nadder began to grab logs and smaller pieces of wood to start a fire. The Zippleback, Gronkle and Nightmare took back off and headed out to the water and Marcus was amazed as he saw all three dragons swoop down for a mouthful of fish.

Imagine his surprise as they came back to shore landing and depositing the pile of fish before him.. "Amazing.. They catch food for you as well Hiccup?" Marcus asked somewhat shocked by what was going on. "I told you Marcus Dragons are alot like people. If you show the respect and kindness they will do the same for you." He sat quietly and pondered this as Toothless shot the wood pile and it lit warming him and Hiccup who leaned against Toothless as the dragon layed down behind him. _I'm going to get some sleep while you talk to this human Hiccup.._ "Sure thing bud... Now where were we oh yeah.. the big problem on the islands..."

* * *

Hiccup cooked a few fish as he explained the situation about the Queen and then about Berk and its inhabitants. Marcus was a good listener only interrupting if he had a serious question. "Once we left the nest we came to this island to set up our camp and found you Marcus.." Hiccup said as he threw the remaining fish bones in the fire.

Marcus sat there processing all the information Hiccup had shared about Berk and how he was treated and then meeting Toothless and finding out the truth. "You know Hiccup you and I were alot alike. Going against our people for what is really right. I quite the legion because they wanted my legion to go in and slaughter women and children. I could do alot of things but killing the innocent I could not. So for my disobedience they were going to put me to death. I escaped though.. Killed a handful of my brethren to do so sadly.. but in the end I knew it was right to leave.. and then I found you." Hiccup nodded.

"That why your tattoo on your arm has a slash through it?" Marcus nodded. "Yes it means I have deserted my homeland. I hope though someday to find a new home.. You know though Hiccup I been thinking about something while you talked.. Your awful small for a viking aren't ya.. I mean many of the North-men I have come across are bigger than I. Hey can you even use a weapon?" Hiccup snorted.. "Yeah they called me a walking fish bone back on Berk.. and no I'm not all that good with most weapons.. why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.. "Well I thought since it looks like the two of us might be together a while... and if you ever had to go back home and it got ugly well it be good to be able to protect yourself.." Hiccup pondered this statement. _Hes got a point Hiccup you do need to learn how to protect yourself..just for my piece of mind.._ Toothless had been quietly listening.. Hiccup made a sour face and shook his head..

"So here is what I propose.. Ill train you to fight.. to use a sword and to help you get bigger.." Hiccup eyed the roman skeptically, "And what do I have to do to get all that?" Marcus chuckled, "Nothing criminal I assure you. I want a set of Armor like yours that will hide who I am.. and I want to learn to train and fly on a dragon.." Hiccup was so stunned by what Marcus said all he could do was sit there a minute.. "What do you say Hiccup?" he shook his head.. "I say I can use all the help I can get really... you understand to bond with a dragon is for life Marcus and what I need to do could get us both killed." Marcus just shook his head, "You know Hiccup were both probably dead men either way so what do I have to lose friend.." Hiccup reached across the fire and shook Marcus hand.. " Then tomorrow we'll start by building a shelter and then a forge if your going to train me I guess well need some weapons right?" Marcus nodded. "Then I'll make your armor.." this made Marcus smile. Both men slid down to rest.. "Hiccup I'm glad I met you I think you and I are going to do great things together sleep well friend." "You Too Marcus well get to work and hopefully we'll find a way." he said as he closed his eyes.

It was strange Hiccup thought that of all the places in all the Archipelago that he would make his second real friend behind Toothless in the middle of nowhere.. but it was good thing.. He knew he had time and he was sure over the next six months he could change.. maybe even change the world and when the final piece of the puzzle arrived maybe together they could come up with a way to bring low the queen and hopefully avoid being killed in the process... Hiccup yawned for now though he needed sleep it had been a long day and by the looks of it tomorrow was going to be even longer...

* * *

 _ **The Island of Berk - Chief Stoicks House**_

 **Astrid:**

Astrid had stared at the smouldering pile of stone for over an hour after Fishlegs had left trying to process what had happened last night.. She knew that the raid was a bad one but had no idea the cost would be so high.. She looked at the remains of the roof laying on the ground and had a flashback of Hiccup yelling at them all and then firing the Catapult. At first she had grinned surprised at the boldness of the Haddock boy. Then to her horror she began to remember all of the dragons and fire.. but it was the sound of Lighting and death itself that froze her as she watched the spot where Hiccup had been standing explode from the purple balls of fire... It was then that she felt guilt for all the times she had spent harassing him due to the distance he had been putting from people his own age..

 _ **Why did I do that to him... Sure he was hiding something.. but was it really anything that serious..**_ She tried to shake the thoughts from her head.. but it was the feelings in her chest that really bothered her.. It felt tight almost painful in a way and she was having a hard time processing it.. She decided that she didn't want to feel this way of so she would go home, lay down and try to get some sleep..

It was as she began the trip home that after just a few blocks she saw her father walking slowly up the path toward the Chiefs house.. This was a little strange because normally by now everyone in her house was asleep.. She cocked her head as she was right her father started up the hill toward Chief Stoicks house.. _ **I wonder what this is all about...**_ She let her father get a few houses ahead and started to sneak house to house behind him up the hill. When she came to the last she had to wait for her father to get to the door as he did so she sprinted up the hill to the side of the chiefs house as she heard Stoick open the door and greet her father she gently cracked the window shudder and stared inside.

To her surprise both the Chief and her father's faces looked sad.. down even.. she quietly settled to listen knowing that if she was caught.. She'd be in huge trouble but she had to find out why her father was out so early.. it was barely sunrise. As she listened the uneasiness returned to her chest...

"Welcome Hagen.. have a seat." Stoick said somewhat down. "Aye chief how are you holding up." Hagen asked as he took a seat at the table across from the chief. Stoick sighed deeply.. "I don't know anymore Hagen.. First Valka.. and now Hiccup.. I just don't know why he did what he did.." Hagen sighed as well, "Well I saw him and Gobber headed to the Great Hall last night.. I talked to him briefly.. wanted to see if he was the right one.." Stoicks head fell, "Aye I know he was different Hagen more inventive, more of an outside thinker.. like his mother." Hagen nodded, "He was alot like Valka wasn't he. If its any consolation I think he'd made a fine son in law Stoick he was a good young man.."

Astrid's eyes widened completely as she slightly gasped.. had her father just said what she thought he had said.. "Well its good to know I know my boy really liked the lass.. He hid it well from her but not from me. Saw it every time she went past the Blacksmith he was always staring." Hagen sighed, "You know I asked Gobber why he was in that tower.. He told me he wanted to prove to the village he could kill a dragon.. Prove he wasn't useless."

Stoick rubbed his face in frustration, "I wish he coulda seen that I knew he was worth more.. I know he would have grown into a leader and he just needed to be patient Hagen.. Makes me so damn mad.. now hes gone.. I want you to know Hagen I won't hold ya to the contract we set up its of no use now." Hagen sighed..

"I understand Chief.. I don't think it would be right or good to tell Astrid of this now.. Might do alot of harm to my little girl Stoick.. I think maybe she liked your boy as well. Just promise me you won't allow the Jorgenson boy to ask for her hand I'd assume kill the boy than allow him to touch my daughter." Stoick nodded. "I understand and will heed your wishes, least I can do in this situation. Thanks for coming to see me Hagen.. I'll get by but it will be a while.." Hagen gave the Chief a sympathetic nod. "Alright then Chief I'll see you tomorrow.."

With all said Hagen got up and retreated from the house heading toward his own. Astrid continued to stare a moment as the Chief lowered his head and Astrid couldn't take it anymore as she turned and ran from the house that Hiccup had lived in. All the while the conversation ran through her mind.. _ **How? When did this feeling start...**_ Astrid ran into the woods nearby and fell against a tree sliding down and dropping her axe next to her as she felt her mind race and chest tighten.. _**Why did they have to do this... Why didn't they tell me... Why didn't Hiccup tell me..**_ As her thoughts circled these questions she hadn't noticed the drops falling from her eyes... as she looked down at her arm now wet with tears the truth finally came to her.. The reason why she had been so harsh with Hiccup... It was because he'd hurt her feelings.. and she had been to proud and stubborn to tell him. Unwilling to show any weakness, deep down she knew her father and the Chief were right... all of it.. and now she'd never know what could have been.. _**Why did you have to leave us Hiccup...**_ Again she was tried to deny the truth... _**No that's not right Why did you have to go and leave me...**_ It was then that the full force of her thought hit her and she began to cry in earnest.. "What have I done... what have I done..." she whispered to herself over and over as the tears came even harder and the realization finally hit her... Hiccup was really gone... He was really really gone.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later - The Abandon Island**

Hiccup and Marcus stood before their makeshift camp it had been a few days and they had built a solid stone and wood building that couldn't have been possible without the dragons help. Then had moved inland on the island next to a fresh water source. Once it was completed Hiccup had them help to build a stone building which he'd built a forge in. Both men were satisfied with the small camp it would certainly serve their purpose for now.

It was while they were finishing the camp having the dragons clear the area of surrounding trees and rocks that he learned and interesting fact.. When the Gronkle ate one to many rock from this island she had gotten a sore stomach and thrown up what appeared to be a pure metal substance. Hiccup had inspected it and the idea that he might be able to use this for their weapons had hit him so here he was slowly working with the material in his newly built forge.. "Hey Hiccup I'm back with the wood, any luck with that metal?" Marcus asked as he set the wood down outside and stepped into the sweltering room..

Hiccup had been concentrating on heating and beating the metal out into the shape a long single curved blade when Marcus had arrived he was just submerging it into water to cool his project.. "Yeah this stuff is incredible Marcus.. While I think only dragon fire is hot enough to mold it I am finding that its incredibly light.." Marcus looked at the light colored metal as it cooled and frowned.. "Well if it is that light then I doubt it will be very strong.."

Hiccup frowned as well.. "I guess we wont know until we test it lets give it a few more minutes to cool and then you can try it out.." After another ten minute the blade had cooled fully and Hiccup had wrapped the handle and handed it to Marcus. "Well Hiccup here goes nothing.. This thing is too light..." Marcus said as he swung the unsharpened blade and a medium thick tree. Both men's eyes widened greatly as it passed completely through the tree as if it were soft yak meat..

Toothless and Gronkle both chuckled at the humans expression.. _Looks like the rocks i spat up work well for a weapon huh Freedom Bringer! Why would Hiccup think otherwise Gronkle.. If it comes from one of us it should be very strong.. we are Dragon-kin are we not? Quite right Dark one we are one of the strongest species on land..._ Hiccup laughed at Toothless matter of fact attitude.. "Yes Gronckle I think Marcus and I can agree that this stuff is amazing.." "You said it Hiccup.. I can't believe unsharpened it did that.. I don't even think a roman blade would stand up to this stuff.. I barely even felt it when I hit the tree.."

Hiccup frowned.. "Hmmm If that is the case then for now while you train me well make some wood dummy weapons.. I don't need to lose a limb." Marcus sat the blade down with a nod of agreement. "Yes we'll get started with your training tomorrow, any idea when you can make my armor?" Hiccup looked to Toothless.. _Hiccup I should molt at the end of this moon..but first I think this human needs to approach..._

It was then that the Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare and the Nadder flew in and landed hearing Toothless make the request. Hiccups face was one of surprise as they all came forward in a half circle to watch the proceeding event.. Marcus looked over confused.. "Whats going on with them Hiccup?" He shook his head.. "Well Marcus it seems dragons don't give up their scales lightly.. So you'll have to earn their trust.." with that Toothless stepped forward and appraised Marcus..

Marcus had remembered what Hiccup had told him about his and Toothless meeting so he moved forward slowly until he was just a few feet from the now lightly growling Toothless. Even though he knew Toothless would not hurt him he still felt fear as the dragon was seeing if he was worthy of their trust. He took one final deep breath calming himself as he stretched out and upright open palm and looked away from Toothless and waited.

He was extremely surprised when he felt a warm feeling against his palm as he looked back to find Toothless resting his snout against his palm.. After a few seconds Toothless moved back and wiggled his face giving Marcus a snort and walked away.. _I like this Human Hiccup... He'll do just fine.._ "Way to go Marcus... You earned Toothless trust and in doing so the rest of the dragons.. I'll be able to make you that armor you want.. I think I can even help you train a dragon now too." he said with a smile.

"That felt incredible Hiccup.. I don't know how to explain that feeling..." Marcus said as he still stared at his hand.. "Yeah I felt like that too it was like a deep connection to them." Marcus looked up to now see the rest of the dragons approach him sniffing and with expectant faces to be scratched. Marcus spent the half an hour getting to know the other four dragons while Hiccup hand gone back to lightly heating the sword he made with Toothless help and then plunging it into the ash in top of the forge deeply darkening the blade.

"There now these things shouldn't be so glaring when we us them." he said with a nod. _I like it Hiccup.. Looks to be the same color as myself.. perfect for a dangerous weapon.. like me!_ Hiccup snorted at Toothless.. "Your just and overgrown lizard..." Toothless blew smoke at him and then sat back on his haunches to clean his face.. ignoring the dirty faced Hiccup as he was given a disdained looked.

Marcus finally seemed to have appeased the rest of the dragons a they had moved off to drink from the lake or lay to sun themselves. "Nice look there Hiccup.. What did you say to him to get that?" Hiccup shook his head.. "Just a friendly disagreement on how dangerous Toothless is.." Marcus eyes widened, "He looks plenty dangerous to me." This caused Toothless to puff out his chest a bit.. _See now there is a human who understands my greatness. I do like him.._ The dragon said with a chuckle.. Marcus nodded at Toothless and surprisingly Toothless nodded back.

"Anyway I'm going to put a guard on this and finish the handle after that we can have dinner and then i want to draw up your armor and a few other ideas that came to me while I worked on this blade." Marcus was amazed at the young man before him. "That sounds fine to me Hiccup you have shown he more in the last few days of my life than I had ever learned back in the roman empire.." Hiccup chuckled. "I'm just doing what feels right Marcus.. honestly I barely have any idea whats going on.." Marcus chuckled back and shook his head. This young man was amazing crafting not only this new iron into a blade but the complicated rig that Toothless wears to gain flight and even that armor he wears. It seemed the gods had given Marcus another chance and he would not squander it. A friend like Hiccup Marcus knew only came around once in a lifetime and he knew as this man grew he would accomplish many great things... Yes he would help him and in doing so he hope to help himself...

* * *

 **Two Months Later - Abandon Island**

The sun was just on the rise as Toothless lay on the ground with his paws crossed staring boredly at Hiccup.. _That's like your hundredth push up Hiccup.. Take a break and lets go for a flight.._ The night Fury whined as Hiccup continued his up and down motion. "Huh huh huh ten more Toothless and I'll take a break.." after a minute more Hiccup did finish falling to the ground and rolled over with his hands above his head. Ever since his training had started two months ago Hiccup had taken to a morning work out. Marcus told him to get bigger and stronger he would need to put in the effort.

"Looks like your hard at it this morning Hiccup.. that's good." Marcus said as he exited the hut they used for resting. "Yeah Marcus I'm starting to feel the results as well. My arms are starting to take the push ups much better." Marcus nodded. "You will hardly even feel it after another couple of months. So do you think today is the day?" Hiccup sat up and thought.. "Yes it is I have finished all of your Armor and a helmet to match." Marcus was smiling quite excited to be getting a set of his own armor finally... "What do you think bud.. Do you think today is the day we can get Marcus a Dragon to train? Can we get him to agree?" Toothless stood up. _I don't know his kind are not all that tolerant of our kin let alone humans.. He only stays over there because he knows all five of us are on this side.. All you can do is try.._

 _I just think he is a stubborn sharp-tail... Foolish when he sees the Freedom Bringer and tall one mean no harm.._ Squawked the Nadder as her tail bristled at the thought.. _We should all go this time.. show him he not the king kin of this island.. the Dark one takes brood height over him.._ The Nightmare said with his usual bored expression. _No worries Hiccup we will all go over there and see if he can be reasoned with..._

Marcus and Hiccup sat quietly as the killing ring dragons and Toothless discussed the situation with the dragon Hiccup had classified as the Triple Strike due to its three stingers on its tail. Hiccup had found the dragon on his way around the island on a recent patrol and after a short skirmish with he and Toothless it ad told them to stay on their side of the island and he would stay on his. Once Marcus had seen it though he hoped to make it his partner even though Hiccup thought better of it Marcus would not let it go. So here they were flying over to the flat area the Triple Stryke called home.

"I don't see him yet Marcus my guess he's in that cave we'll land and have Toothless call him out." Marcus nodded from the back of the Monstrous Nightmare. All five dragons landed and both Hiccup and Marcus got off. as Toothless stepped forward.. _Come out Sharp-tail.. I can smell you in there.._ At first nothing happened but soon a clicking could be heard as a dark shadow stepped out into the light and before them stood the Triple Stryke flexing his three tails over and over.. as he eyed all five dragons and then stared at both Hiccup and Marcus and growled..

 _Why have you come to my side of the island Dark One? Have I not told you if you want to keep peace to leave me alone? A foolish way to end your life I think..._ It said menacingly.. _You would be a fool to attack the offspring of Lightning and Death itself Sharp-tail.. You do not seem like such a fool...but I have been wrong before.._ This caused the Killing ring Dragons to chuckle a bit. _You would laugh at I when you allow yourselves to be mounted by humans.. You bring shame to all our kin..._ The Triple Stryke mocked..

This caused the Nadder, Gronckle and Nightmare to move forward only to be stopped by Toothless. _Hold Fellow dragons I will speak for us..._ Both Hiccup and Marcus were visibly tense by the situation but settled a bit as Toothless took over.. _You think it shameful Sharp-tail to nest with humans? Yet what have you done to oppose the evil one? You may not want to see it but the evil one one grows strong in her mountain and there will come a day when her voice will reach you... and if you do not submit you shall die.._

The Triple Stryke scoffed as he snapped his claws at Toothless.. _and what Dark one these humans are stronger than the evil one.. she would pick her teeth with their bones.. I see no reason to get involved I am like you a rare breed.. I would not fall to the evil one so easily.._ Toothless laughed in his face.. _IF you are so grand why not confront her then? Make your stand.. Why? Because you are weak.. I work with the humans because they are far more crafty than I or you.. Look at my tail.._ The triple Stryke's eyes widened as Toothless showed him his damaged tail. _This human has returned me to flight.. You know the loss of our flight is a death sentence and yet here I am.. Again superior to many..._ _but I am not foolish enough to believe I will play no part in the evil ones end.. Do you forget our kin and their plight under the evil one.. She is no leader only a pig who feasts upon her own... No with or without you we will end her but to do so we need a flight.. The tall human is a good one.. work with us.. save our kin and learn the truth about humans..._

The Triple Stryke stood there and thought about what Toothless had said.. He was no friend of humans he knew they only saw dragons as a trophy to be killed and yet.. He truly hated the evil Queen in the mountain.. He hated to admit it but what the Night Fury had said had gotten inside his head and he looked over at Marcus and began to pace back and forth. He growled loudly and slamming his tail on the ground over and over as he deliberated within himself.. He knew that he needed to help, he knew that the Dark one spoke the truth but to trust in humans.. To think they were the only ones that could possibly destroy the plague on their kind...

The Triple Styke sighed deeply as he stopped and then stared at Toothless.. _You swear upon our kins lives that these human can do what no dragon can?_ Toothless didn't even hesitate and nodded... _Then until the evil one is brought low I will swallow my pride and help.._ Toothless nodded at the Triple Stryke as it stepped forward and eyed Hiccup and Marcus..

Hiccup jerked his head at Marcus who nodded and walked forward, "Hello there Triple Stryke I hope I can get to know you.. Your an amazing dragon.. I only ask now for your help to save my kind as well as yours.. I believe you and I can do great things if you can just trust in me.." Marcus said as the dragon growled and lowered its head defensively. When Marcus got three feet from him he closed his eyes and turned his head away reaching out an open palm.

Hiccup as well as all the other dragon waited silently to see what the Triple Stryke would do and were more surprised after a moment of hesitation he moved forward and rested his nose against Marcus palm. "Well this is great Marcus he should be a great help against the Queen when the time comes. Hey Triple Styke were going back to camp to eat why don't you join us we'll be glad to have you.." The other dragons nodded and Marcus smiled at him.. _Very Well.. I will come and join your roost.._ With that he lowered a shoulder showing Marcus his back and allowing the roman to climb on.. "Thanks Stryketail... Well have to make you a Saddle right Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded... "Stryketail... huh that is a good name.. he seems to like it as well."

Stryketail as he was dubbed nodded and puffed out his chest a bit looking at Toothless.. _Hmmm I guess humans aren't as bad as I thought..._ Toothless Gummy smiled at him.. _Oh you haven't seen anything yet.. Just wait till you see what my human has planned..._ With that all six dragons took to the skies and Hiccup smiled, for he knew they had just increased their firepower by a whole lot.. _**Now its on to the next phase of my plan... I just hope its gone as I thought it would...**_ He thought as his mind raced in multiple directions. It would all just have to wait though because he had to eat then had work to finish...

* * *

 **Abandon Island - Two More Months Later**

"You know Hiccup your getting really good at this, I knew if you did what I told you it would pay off." Marcus said as he rushed forward clashing swords with Hiccup.. Long since their train had started four months ago Hiccup had started to put on some muscle and now could almost fight evenly with the ex-roman soldier. As Hiccups sword clanged against Marcus sparks fired from both Gronkle Iron blades.. but it was a misdirected swing that took Hiccups eyes away from Marcus that was his undoing as his sword flew from his hand and he was tripped to the ground and Marcus point the tip of his own blade at Hiccup.

He made a sour face.. "I yield.. Damn you Marcus... One of these days.." All the dragons snorted and grunted their approval.. "Your doing well Hiccup, you would fair well against most Centurions in the Legion at this stage of your training." Marcus reached out and helped Hiccup to his feet. "Hows that Armor Marcus do you have enough room? Flexible enough? I made it to give you some good room for flying but keeping it firm enough for battle." Marcus looked himself over he did indeed feel he had enough room and most of it was made similar to Hiccups own armor. Only his helmet was different more characteristic in design to the Triple Styke he rode.

"Yes its fine I appreciate all your help, hows that project of yours coming along?" Hiccup smiled, "I have just a pair of springs left to make but..." Hiccup frowned and shook his head.. "I've run out of metal and we have beaten this rock down to its core.. I'm going to have to find a market.. or maybe the trader that passes through the Archipelago. I also need supplies to work on Toothless rig, its been four months since we arrived and were getting a little thin on parts.." he said with a frown.

Marcus nodded, "Would it be easier to find a market than try to find the boat merchant Hiccup? I mean he could be anywhere right?" Hiccup nodded, "Normally that'd be true but I have had some terrible terrors searching him out and they should be returning I hope today with his location. "Smart thinking on that what are we going to do when we find em?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Were going to fly out and meet him with my list and these gems I found with the Gronkles help and get what I need and get back." Marcus frowned, "Whats to stop him from telling the world about two men on the backs of dragons?" Hiccup sighed. "Nothing I suppose other than the threat of his burnt ship if he tells a soul.. Well I am going to have him give one person something discreetly..." Marcus looked at Hiccup confused..

"I'll tell you a little secret about when I left Marcus. The night before I put my plan to leave in action... I snuck into the home of one of my only friends on Berk... What I didn't tell you was I started a book that I hoped one day my friend will finish. I put it in his room under his pillow knowing after I did what I did he would find it.. If I'm right he's been working toward his own goal... One Marcus that will hopefully bring him here." Marcus eyes widened.. "Did you tell him about Toothless?" Hiccup grinned and nodded. "That's was awful risky Hiccup weren't you worried he might tell village your alive when he found the book?" Hiccup shook his head no.. "You see Marcus he too had been given a fate not of his choosing, His family is forcing him to marry for political reasons... what that book really was meant for was to give him a chance to escape his own fate and in about a month you and I are going to go see if it worked or not..."

Marcus was so shocked at Hiccups words he didn't know what to say.. "Were going back? Back to where you came from?" _Please tell me your kidding Hiccup... Why are we going back to that cursed island?_ Toothless said as he walked up and sat on his haunches before the two men.. "Yes Toothless were going to go back and get Fishlegs... I've been thinking about it and if anyone can help me figure out how to kill that Dragon... its him.." Toothless cocked his head... _Remind me which human was that fishy one?_ Hiccup shook his head. "He was the big guys with the blonde hair my age.." Toothless cocked his head.. It was then that the Gronkle spoke up.. _I remember him... I liked the Fishy human.. If your going back to your island I am coming too Freedom Bringer.. Aye Stone eater where the Freedom Bringer goes we all go..._ The Nightmare said as he the Nadder and the Zippleback all walked forward nodding... _Quite right Quite right.. its as my other head said..._ The Zippleback agreeing as he sparked his mouth..

Hiccup sighed exasperatedly.. "There is no way your four will stay here? Its going to be dangerous They could see us and attack.." _Please .. Those human wouldn't stand a chance if all six of us got serious.. We have nothing to fear from them.._ Hiccup sighed as he looked hard at Toothless and the four Killing ring dragons..and then at the Triple Stryke. "Well you have to stay in the Cove.. You can't be wandering all around or it will attract all kinds of attention alright?" he said warningly.

All the dragons nodded except Toothless who gave an obligatory snort as the Triple Stryke did the same. He and Toothless had become fast friends and they got up to go lay down in the sun grumbling as they went.. "So Hiccup how the heck are you going to find the guy if we cant go into your village.." Hiccup turned to Marcus and smiled.. "Well that answer is flying to me behind you as we speak.." Marcus turned to see two Terrible Terrors flying straight for Hiccup one dark green the other was bright orange with stripes.

"Welcome back Sharpclaw and Spineclaw.. Any luck finding the Human with the large boat and dark sails?" Sharpclaw landed on Hiccups shoulder.. _Hello Freedom Bringer.. Yes we found that human only one island away and he comes this direction..._ Hiccup nodded approvingly. While Marcus stood and waited.

"Have some food, water and rest a while. Then I need you both to go on to Berk and do what I told you to do. I'll tie a small note to your leg Sharpclaw look for a Human with golden fur on his head that's about my age but hes a big Human and carries a stick with a square metal head. I promise he wont hurt you OK?" Both small dragons nodded. "Wait until it is dark and you see him alone to approach. Once you give him the note stay at the edge of the village in the forest and report back to me when we arrive one moon cycle later."

The little dragons nodded and flew off to eat. "Well that seems like a good plan Hiccup, as long as your viking friend doesn't mistake them for targets and kills them.." He said sarcastically. "Oh don't worry Marcus you'll see Fishlegs is pretty smart but in the meantime lets grab our helmets and saddle up.. We have a trader to intimidate.." Marcus grinned, "Oh I like that.. This should be fun right Stryke?" The Triple Styke sauntered up to Marcus nudging him for some attention.. _Yes sounds like fun to scare a few humans.. lets get going.._ Marcus laughed with Mirth as He and Hiccup mounted their dragons and took off into the sky headed toward Trader Johan's ship...

* * *

 **The Island of Berk - The Village of Berk  
**

 **Fishlegs**

Fishlegs walked through the village of Berk with a sullen look on his face.. as he made his way down to the docks to help his father with ship repairs.. Fellow villagers nodded to him as they passed him knowing he had been taking the death of Hiccup pretty hard over the last four months.. but the look on his face wasn't due to that fact, far from it! It actually had more to do with what had happened yesterday..

Fishlegs gripped the handle of his mace until his knuckles were white on the hand that held it resting on his shoulder as he thought about what had happened. It had been four months since Hiccup had disappeared. He was the only one that knew this fact. As he watched the other kids his own age he had been surprised that they all seemed to have changed somewhat.. Snotlout seemed like himself at first but Fishlegs could see the tiredness in his eyes, oh he hid it well from the adults and other kids but Fishlegs could see the weight of his now future responsibilities weighing on him. He would occasionally come to him to ask a random question or too. Hard to believe the person who always said they had wanted to be chief was now regretting the fate that Hiccup had thrust upon him..

Then there were the Twins.. They seemed least affect by Hiccups death, while they still pranked the village it was far less than it used to be.. They also seemed to spend far more time outside the village then they used to often seen up at the west observation tower doing guard duty.. Unbelievable really since they never took responsibility seriously.. that seemed to have changed.

It was seeing Astrid that totally took him by surprise, anytime he saw her he could tell that she was hiding something.. Her eyes were redder than they used to be.. _**Has she been crying?**_ He thought as he shook his head and dismissed the idea at first but now after four months he could tell that Astrid was really missing the Green eyed Heir of Berk.. but why? She had always ignored Hiccup until he started to do well in dragon training.. Then it was jealousy that pushed her to give him a hard time so why would she be taking Hiccups death so hard... Yet she disappeared everyday not to be seen until near dinner time.. It was obvious that Hiccups death was bothering her. His thoughts fell back to the way her eyes looked.. _ **Shes definitely hiding something..**_ then his thoughts turned to Gobber and Stoick as he walked..

Gobber hadn't taken another apprentice since Hiccups death taking it extremely hard. His face looked long most days and he sighed heavily and some of the village repair work had started to pile up.. Fishlegs wanted so badly let Gobber know the truth but if he did then his own plans would be ruined.. His face soured at that thought as he shook his head.. _**No for now I have to stay focused..**_

The Chief well for a better word remained Stoick.. He still went around the village giving orders and taking care of his duties but at the end of the day he often vanished to his home not to be seen until the following morning. Gobber had said he blamed himself for Hiccups death and was now more determined than ever to find the nest and end the raids.. Fishlegs wondered how the Chief really was many of those in the village were unsure yet some night Gobber or Hagen would venture up to the Chiefs house though what they talked about was a mystery.. It was then he reached the docks and his father had noticed him..

"Hey Son glad you made it down here give me a hand with this keel and we'll patch up the sidewall after." Fishlegs nodded and did as his father asked lifting the heavy part with ease.. "So Son did you see your sister today? She said she was looking for ya." Fishlegs ground his teeth. "Yes dad I saw her she seems to think she needs to be my keeper lately.. Its annoying." his dad laughed.. "Oh shes just worried about you as this whole wedding thing approaches.. I heard the Chief received a letter from Chief Dagur, His sister will be here in about a month and will stay in Berk until the wedding at that time.. Exciting Right Son!" he said as he patted Fishlegs on the shoulder..

Fishlegs tried not to let the anger he was feeling show on his face.. "Yeah dad that is great and all.. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to that.." He said somewhat melancholy.. "Cheer up Son it'll all work out.. I'm sure shes a nice Lass." as he began to patch the boats sidewall.. Fishlegs grunted with a nod.. _**Oh it'll work out alright dad... as long as I can get done what I need to do it'll workout..**_ He sighed heavily as he began to work on a different part of the same boat.. _**How in Helheim could I have been so stupid...**_

* * *

 _Flashback:_

It was a clear afternoon as Fishlegs had just finished up his work down at the docks and had stopped by home to get a bite to eat and visit his mother. Her excitement had been growing after finding out that Chief Dagurs sister would be arriving in about a month.. It was all she and his sister had been talking about.. He pretended to be neutral on the matter. If Hiccup had taught him anything by his fake death it was to keep up appearances and you worked your plan in the shadows. He hadn't told a soul or looked any different after finding out the truth. When he had passed fellow villagers he faked his sadness. When he talked to Snotlout the Twins or Astrid he had acted similar to how he always had.. for the most part he seemed to have everyone fooled.. _for the most part.._

Only one person in the entire village seemed to be watching him with a wary eye and that was none other than _Silvia_...his sister. She of all the people in the village had begun to notice that Fishlegs had started vanishing from the village in the afternoons and it was on this day when he was nearing the end of his plans she had decided to try and follow him. Unknown to her he had become hyper aware of anyone following him, he knew if his plans were exposed there was a good chance he would be considered a traitor and exiled or put to death.

So after walking the village for half of an hour Fishlegs made his move and went into the crowded afternoon market mingling with the crowd so heavily that the following Silvia lost him in the crowd as anger appeared on her face as she looked around and her brother had vanished. "Damn it Fishlegs where are you?" she said loudly in frustration. Fishlegs cleared the far end of the Market and smirked as he looked over his shoulder to see his sisters angry face and disappeared behind the Tanner and then across to the Great Hall. He had decided to take the long way around to the cove. Feeling somewhat proud of himself he quietly walked the slightly worn path he had made from months of going this way to work on his project.

What he wasn't aware of was that Olsen the brother of none other than Astrid Hofferson had seen Fishlegs well into the forest as he was looking for his sister to try and cheer her up. He knew lately she seemed more down than usual. What a surprise to him as he had seen Fishlegs stealthily moving through the forest.. So he decided right then that a further investigation was needed.. _**What is Fishlegs up to out here?**_ he thought as he followed deeper into a part of the forest he hadn't been to before.

It was sudden when Olsen saw Fishlegs begin to disappear into the ground before him so he stopped and peered from behind a tree as the large vikings head all but disappeared into the ground. _**What in Helhiem is going on here?**_ He waited a few minutes before he moved forward again and was shocked as he came to the edge of a ravine? No that wasn't right... its a cove? but that wasn't the real shock.. Olsen's hand shot to his sword handle on his back as he crouched down and his eyes widened... Down in the cove was Fishlegs.. and he was standing in front of three dragons.. two Terrible Terrors and a huge red and blue Deadly Nadder. Olsen's hand slowly dropped from his handle to rest on the rock he was crouched behind as his eyes widened even further and mouth dropped open as the two small Terrible Terrors flew up and landed on Fishlegs shoulder. He could hear Fishlegs talking to them both as he reached a hand out to the huge red and blue Deadly Nadder and turned his head slightly..

Imagine Olsen's surprise when the Nadder stepped forward and rested its head under Fishlegs Open palm.. _**Impossible... How... How is he doing this.. I thought the always went for the kill...**_ He continued to watch after a minute the Nadder stepped back from Fishlegs and Squawked at him as he scratched its chin. He then reached into his vest and pulled out a book and began to write in it as he walked over to a small cave that only now Olsen noticed.

Fishlegs disappeared and then came back out with a barrel of fish and dumped it on the ground all three dragons then moved to the pile and began to eat as Olsen heard Fishlegs talking to them in a friendly manner and then sat down on a rock and began to write.. _**What is this... How can he just sit there and...**_ Olsen exhaled.. and shook his head.. There was more to this than he was seeing and yet would he risk himself to go down and find out from Fishlegs..

His inner turmoil final got the best of him.. _**Well why not worst that could happen is that Nadder kills me..**_ He then walked over to the entry and slowly made his way down and out into the open. All three dragon were so busy eating they hadn't noticed the new visitor to the cove. Fishlegs was so entranced in his writing he only looked up when the Deadly Nadder gave an deep growl and the Terrible Terrors chirped loudly.. "What is it bo... Oh damn... Olsen?" Fishlegs said as he shot to his feet and moved forward between the Dragons and Astrid brother.. stunned that this guy had somehow found him..

"Yeah its me Fishlegs.. What the heck is all of this?" he asked as he warily watched the now raised tail of the Nadder who's spike were clearly stretched out ready to defend itself.. "Olsen listen to me toss your sword on the ground if you want to live." Fishlegs said seriously as He gave Olsen an angry face.. Clearly Olsen could see that This was not something Fishlegs was going to share with the village... So he slowly complied even though he didn't want to.. What surprised him was once he tossed the sheathed blade on the ground all three dragons returned to normal and stood staring at him curiously..

"How the heck did you find me Olsen?" Fishlegs said shaking his head. "I was looking for Astrid I know she comes to the woods to train and be alone.. I wanted to spar with her maybe cheer her up Fish.. but I was surprised to see you moving through the forest so quietly.. I almost missed it.." Fishlegs grunted.. "Damn it... Well it is what it is Olsen I guess. To answer your question I'll ask one of my own.. Do you think dragons can be reasoned with?" Olsen looked from Fishlegs to the Nadder and then the Terrors next to it and then back to Fishlegs.. "Well I probably would have said no before this.. but seeing as I'm standing in front of three dragons and haven't been killed yet.. I guess its possible." he said uneasily.

"Well I guess that's a start, What I'm doing is learning... Learning the truth about dragons.. They are not mindless beasts and they don't go for the kill unless someone tries to kill them.. I found out a few things as I came out here to research dragons on my own.. and as you can see have managed to earn the trust of all three of these guys here." He said with a grin as he looked at the dragons who continued to stare at Olsen.

"Wait a minute Fish.. You have earned the trust of a dragon? How did you do that?" Olsen asked still stunned about this whole situation.. "I just observed the dragons on the stone edge mountains past mildews and over time I saw some things that pushed me past the whole vikings dragon training thing... Its wrong... Its all wrong Olsen.." Fishlegs shook his head.

Olsen quietly listened to Fishlegs reasoning, he liked to think he was a model viking but he also knew there was far more to the world that what he knew.. he wasn't stupid.. Speaking of which he looked down to the leather covered book in Fishlegs hand.. "I see... So whats with that book your writing it there?" Fishlegs eyes widened and he stuffed it inside his vest.

"Its a journal.. No its more than that.. This is my version of the Book of Dragons.. Its no where near complete but its a start. Anyway I'm not really willing to share it and you've seen more than I ever wanted you too.. So my question is what are you going to do now that you know my secret Olsen." He asked somewhat dangerously.. Olsen stood quietly considering things as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes thinking.

 _ **There no way that's all there is to this.. a Book of Dragons.. and how did he put his hand on that Deadly Nadder? I don't think that's all there is to it... It still doesn't make sense..**_ Olsen opened his eyes and frowned a bit as he looked over to the Deadly Nadder and it cocked its head at him.. "Well if your worried I'm going to the Village or the Chief don't.. I'm not going to say anything." Fishlegs exhaled and nodded.. "BUT I am going to come down here everyday that your here Fishlegs and your going to teach me what it is that allowed you to touch that Deadly Nadder.. I know there's more to this than your letting on..." Fishlegs snorted "You've seen pretty much all of what I have learned so far Olsen.. and I do have some reasons why I'm doing this but I'm not saying why." Olsen smiled and chuckled as all three dragons turned and went back to the pile of food and began to eat seeing Olsen as no threat..

"Oh cheer up Fish.." He chided, "Now you got someone to talk about all this with.. Plus its pretty damn cool that you can touch a Dragon.. Unbelievable.. I'll see ya tomorrow Fishlegs I need to find Astrid and cheer her up a bit.." with that he turned away and started back toward the opening much to Fishlegs dismay.. "I guess I have no choice then.. Damn it you'll have to find your own way here Olsen.." he said with a sigh and all he got in return was a wave and chuckle as Olsen continued up the hill. Fishlegs looked back to the dragons deep in thought, _**How an I going to finish learning what Hiccup wrote in here if I have Olsen in my way now.. Damn it...**_ He thought as he patted the journal in his vest. "Take care you three I'll bring more fish tomorrow." he said as the three dragon squawked at him happily as he nodded and then made his way back to the village...

 _Flashback end-_

* * *

Fishlegs came out of his thoughts to his father still rambling about the arrival of Chief Dagurs sister and when he might meet her.. he shook his head.. The only date he had today was with the dragons and now a very nosy Viking who for whatever reason wanted to join in on his plan.. He waved to his father as his workday had come to an end and he picked up his mace and frowned.. He'd have to be more careful if he wanted to leave... and he'd have to speed his plans up.. but what did Olsen really want? More to the point Why would he want to learn this.. Fishlegs felt he had a reason but did Olsen as well? He was pulled from that thought as he noticed a pair of Terrible terrors resting on a rooftop nearby.. He could tell they were watching him..

 _ **Huh I wonder what those two are on about?**_ He continued up into the village but he could continue to see them moving roof to roof as he walked.. _**Yep the questions are just piling up today..**_ He thought No matter..he had a plan..one that would take him far away from his current situation he just had to make sure no one interfered and that seemed to be getting harder and harder. He sighed as he made his way into the woods.. "Well I guess its time to see if Olsen managed to make it to the cove or not." with that Fishlegs vanished into the forest...


	6. Chapter 6 What The World Doesn't Know

**Hiccup Goes it Alone**

 _Hello Community here is chapter 6. I'm liking how these chapeters are building they continue to almost write themselves. I hope your enjoying this story. Thanks for reading... -DJ Tenki_

 _It seems its time for Hiccup to start venturing into the world.. What will they think of Dragon riding humans... Lets find out._

 **Legalese:**

 **I don't own anything related to How to Train your dragon at all. I just enjoy the story and want to write a parody. Thanks for reading...**

 **CH 6. What the World Doesn't Know.**

 **Archipelago Western Sea** **\- Trader Johan Ship**

 **Hiccup**

Sven Stood on the deck of Trader Johan's ship and stretched in the afternoon breeze. He and his Brother Bork had seen it all working for the best known trader in all the Archipelago, Johan. Far off lands, Exotic animals, strange people with even stranger customs.. even dragons. Yes not much surprised the brothers as they worked the deck on Johan's ship loading and unloading his wares at each port. Yes Sven could honestly say that this life so far had been a good one.

So imagine his surprise when his brother screamed out "Dragons off the Port Bow!" This perfectly great day was about to get very ugly indeed he thought as he turned to see Johan emerge from below decks and started yelling orders.

"Get the rod's and bolas out we will drive them off before they can set our sails on fire Bork and Sven!" Johan yelled as he hopped over the railing and ran to the weapon stores on deck along with Sven and both men began grabbing the tools of defense for the ship.

Before they could turn around though Bork spoke up, "Great Odin's Ghost... That's not going to work on these dragons I'm thinking.." he said as he stood wide eyed at the sight before him. Two dragons hoovered in front of a half circle of another four, but what shocked him was the fact there were two men riding on the backs of these beasts.. and if the stories he had heard were true the black one was the dreaded Night fury.. The offspring of Lightning and Death itself.

Bork then heard weapons clatter to the deck behind him as the man on the back of the Night Fury spoke.. "Drop those weapons unless you want this ship sent to the bottom of the sea." The man said loudly in deep hostile voice.. Both Johan and Borks brother Sven then stepped forward weaponless to stand next to him. Johan then swallowed loudly and began to speak.

"We have put our weapons down friend.. I would hope you would leave my humble ship of wares in one piece.. We do not want any trouble." he said with hands wide and a very concerned look on his face. At first nothing happened then all the dragons began to growl and then he could make out the two men talking briefly before the man on the back of the Night Fury spoke again.

"Stand back Trader we mean to board you.. You will come to no harm as long as you do not try to hurt the dragons. If you do try anything I won't hesitate to blow this ship to splinters understood?" The man said threateningly in his deep echoing voice. Johan nodded and he and the two crew moved back as the two men glided down along with a Deadly Nadder and all three dragons landed on deck. The three remaining dragons began to drift on the wind in a loose circle around the ship.. guarding the three on deck it seemed. The fact that this man seemed to be able to control the dragons scared Johan far more that the thought of his ship being destroyed.

It was then that both men dismounted from the dragons as all three dragons lowered and began to growl loudly at Johan and the crew scaring them greatly. The shorter of the two men in all black armor raised a hand and all three dragons quieted. Johan heard the brothers exhale behind him..

"Sorry Trader the dragons are sometimes a bit anxious when it comes to our safety I apologize for that." Johan rolled his shoulders trying to calm his nerves, it seemed that these strangers could be reasoned with. "Ah understandable I see.. I would ask how in the world you you seem to be able to control these ah.. Dragons. That is a Night Fury behind you is it not?" Johan asked in awe of the large black beast.. Hiccup nodded, "Yes he is a Night Fury and the Brown Dragon is Triple Styke, I think you all know a Deadly Nadder when you see one.."

The large man in Dark armor then spoke up, "I think you should get to it." The smaller man looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Right, Enough with the pleasantries I have a few things I need to see if you have trader." he said as he pulled a list from a dark pouch at his waist and handed it to the trader. "Ah well then my name is Johan, and this is Bork and Sven my crew.. Its ah nice to meet you ah.." Hiccup sighed, "Just call us Dragon Riders trader Johan is it." Johan nodded as he opened the dragon riders list. All the while both Bork and Sven stared wide eye at the situation before them trying to comprehend a world where now men rode on the backs of dragons. As unbelievable as it seemed it was now a fact..

Sven and Bork stood there quietly letting Johan look over the list and hoping that he would not upset these strangers.. Neither wanted to end up on a wreck in the sea or worse.. "Ah yes Dragon Rider I have all but two of these items here I can have my crew gather what we have.. as to payment for this its not all that cheap... um.." The dragon rider held up a hand silencing Johan as he reached into the same pouch and pulled a a cloth bag and dumped the contents into his gloved hand. All three men gasped at the sight before them.

In the Dragons riders hand were four gems the size of a thumb in a multitude of colors. "I think these will be more than enough for the requested items Johan.. Sad you do not have the two small metal items I need but it is good you had the rest." Johan opened his hand as the gems were deposited into it. He smiled and nodded. "I believe if you would fly further north you will find the worlds edge trading market Boarshead. They trade in the worlds goods. I'm not sure how you would be received but I think they would have them... I've not heard of it whatever these two items are." he said confused.

"Not to worry trader Johan.. I appreciate the information." Johan relaxed a little, "Sven, Bork fill this order please." Both men nodded as Sven took the list and they headed below decks. Once gone Hiccup decided to probe Johan a bit. "So Johan where are you going from here once we leave?" Johan scratched his head.. "Meathead.. then Bog Island then ... Berk." Hiccup nodded and reached inside his pouch and pulled one final surprise for Johan holding it before the mans face as his eyes widened.. A gem as big as a human eye and as clear as driven snow. Johan had only handled a few of these gems and none this size ever...

"This Johan I'm sure you know is an Ice rock.. I'll give this to you on a few conditions. First there is an island a few hours ahead of you when you pass through for trade you will stop at that island off shore and we will come see you. Condition two, you do not speak of us to any tribe in the Archipelago, we will be seen from time to time so eventually word will get out, but you keep our location a secret. Condition three it might seem like a strange request but, when you get to the island of Berk I want you give the large blonde youth this letter discreetly when he is alone understood?" Johan cocked his head, "I believe that is Master Fishlegs is his name.. I think?" Hiccup nodded. "Aye that is the youth I speak of, give him this letter when he is alone and do not open it I will know if you have. Do we have an agreement?" Johan nodded as he accepted the letter and the stone.

"Yes I'll see that it is done. Good doing business with you Dragon riders." Hiccup nodded and stepped back next to Marcus and waited for the crew to bring the two satchels of goods they needed. After about ten minutes time the order was filled and both Hiccup and Marcus mounted Toothless and Stryketail.. _I'm glad were finished here that was Boring Hiccup... but I know it will help us for the mission..._ "Thank you Trader Johan and crew.. Until we meet again." Both riders nodded as did Johan, Sven and Bork and then they shot into the sky heading back to the east from which they came..

Johan, Sven and Bork watched as the six dragons and two men flew fast off into the distance.. "Johan...Bork... That might have been the craziest thing I have ever seen.. Men... men riding dragons.. I don't think the world will believe it." Johan sat down on deck and sighed. "I never would have believe it if I had not seen it myself.. but I know one thing gentlemen.. We don't speak a word of it to anyone and we deliver this letter." All three men looked at the small pile of gems then the letter and then at each other.. Anyone who could command the offspring of Lightning and Death itself was not a person to be trifled with.. "Alright men lets set sail we have work to do." with that they all started back to work.. Yes Sven Thought... _**I really have seen it all...**_

* * *

Hiccup looked over his shoulder checking that Marcus and the Kill Ring dragons were in formation as they flew away from trader Johan's ship in the distance. He then checked the satchels to make sure they were secure. "Well that was interesting Hiccup.. I had no idea you could sound so threatening.." Hiccup chuckled.. "Yeah I was working on that the last few days. I wanted to make a proper impression." Marcus nodded. "Its just a shame that we couldn't find the small metal pieces I need." Hiccup said with a sigh. _We should go to that human town the human on the boat spoke of Hiccup.._ Toothless stated. _Quite right Dark One... I am sure we would find what you seek there Freedom Bringer.._ The Nightmare said nodding his head.. _I'd like to avoid human nests if possible... I don't like them..._ Stryketail said as he growled lightly..

"Oh come on Stryketail it wont be that bad... Plus I'll protect you.." the dragon snorted at Marcus comment. He'd been taking the time to learn the dragons language and while he was not totally able to understand it fully yet he was getting closer.. "Well it seems your starting to get the hang of Dragonese Marcus.." The larger man nodded.. "Its hard to believe they have their own language..but then again I guess I should have figured.. _We are not mindless beasts Human.. of course we have a language..._ Stryketail said somewhat melancholy.

"Anyway guys We'll head back to the island for tonight and then make a trip to this world market island. Have you ever hear of it Marcus?" Hiccup asked as Marcus moved up beside him. "I have but back in Rome you hear about alot of places like those around the world. I'm certain you might find what your looking for there.. thought I have never seen anything like what you describe. I just have to be careful since the Legion sometimes goes to that island as well." Hiccup nodded. "Well with your mask on it shouldn't be a problem. No one knows who you are in the Archipelago so no worries." Hiccup said calmly to the tense Roman.

Then Marcus asked the question Hiccup himself had been thinking.. "What about the dragons? It's not like we can just fly into town and land they might try to attack us right?" He said anxiety in his voice. "No we wont land in the middle of town but its time the world sees dragons for what they are not what they think they are Marcus. So well take them right into town with us well at least Toothless and Stryketail." Marcus eyes widened. "Are you sure about that Hiccup I mean they are vikings after all." Hiccup smiled as he pulled his Gronkle iron sword and spun it a few times . "Oh I'm sure.. I doubt they will want to tangle with a Night Fury or a Triple Strike dragon but if they do... We will persuade them otherwise."

All the Killing ring dragons flew listening to Hiccup and it was Styketail who spoke up.. _That is the way to think Human.. All humans should understand we can leave them in peace if they do the same... If not we will make them sorry.._ "Lets hope it doesn't come to that Stryketail.." Marcus said cautiously. Hiccup sheathed his sword.. _Well Hiccup I cant wait to see this village and all the humans faces when we come walking into town...it will be funny I am sure._ Toothless said as their island came into sight and they all came in for a landing at their camp.

"Probably Toothless... I think for now though lets get all this put away Marcus and I'll get to work on my projects and well head out in the morning.". Marcus nodded as he loosened the satchels from Toothless saddle and moved to put them away Hiccup took off Toothless saddle and he and the rest of the dragons went off to eat, sleep and rest. He smiled at the small camp, it was good to see how relaxed they all were. Thing seemed to be going their direction. He turned looking out to sea.. He hoped that they would continue their way but for now he had blacksmithing to do so he took one last look at the sea and then headed into his forge he knew he'd need to finish these before heading back to Berk..

* * *

 **Berserker Island - The Village Known As Berserker**

 **Heather**

A young woman with eyes the colors of emeralds and long silky dark hair stepped out the doorway from a house high atop a hill in the Village known a Berserker. She shut the door behind her and heft her bag up on her shoulder and gave the ocean a side long glance. She had been patiently waiting for this day to come and now that it had her excitement had began to grow.

 _ **Well today is finally the day I get to head out and find my partner in life...**_ she thought as she reached into her pocket and pulled a small hand drawn picture that the parent of her possible future husband had given Olaf while he was on Berk. When she received it from him she was a bit Surprised. This boy did not look like any of the suitors pictures from the other islands. She wondered if he really was someone who was one of the smartest people of her age. The more she looked at the photo though her curiosity started to grow. What is he like? How much did he know? Would he even like her? she wondered. It had grown into something more and now she had to know what this boy in the picture was like.

She pocketed the picture and began down the path that would take her through the village and to the docks where Hootie the Elder, her brother Dagur and Olaf her body guard waited. As she made her way into the village many of her tribe stopped to talk with her. "Hello Heather! I hope your travels are safe and please come home when you can. We will miss you." Heather smiled at the blacksmith. "Thank you Thorn I'll be home in six months so try to keep my brother from hurting himself while I am gone." "Aye lass I'll do what I can but you know how he is.." She sighed..

"Oh Look its Heather! Please be safe on your trip! I'll have a big sweet cake for you and your new husband when you return!" Heather turned to see the baker Bree standing in her doorway. "Thank you Bree and I'll introduce you to him when I return in six months OK!" "I'll hold you to that Heather!" Heather nodded and laughed. If anything was true about Berserker after the passing of her father Chief Oswald, it was her and her brother who took over the tribe.

Between her and her brother Dagur they had made Berserker a very prosperous and happy island to live on and the tribe loved and respected both of them. So it came as a surprise to many in the village when a few months ago that Chief Dagur reluctantly announced that his sister was going off island to find a husband! Many of the young men on the island opposed it so Heather herself made a request that they beat her in singles combat should they want her hand in marriage and only after all had fallen in their attempts was she now following through on what her brother announced.

She could tell that this frustrated her brother he would do almost anything to keep her happy. She felt a little bad about all of it so she explained that she not only wanted a strong viking for a husband but a smart viking as well, one who could match her in combat and wit. She knew someone like that was what she truly longed for and really she wasn't all that sure she could ever find it as she confided to Dagur. He sighed in defeat and stated that if no one was fit on Berserker he could ask around on her behalf though he didn't want to. Many offers had been made to Chief Dagur and when Olaf had returned with the pictures and information he had passed it along to Heather. She agreed to look them over and that's when the young man from Berk peaked her interest.. and now she was headed there to meet with him to see if he was the right one or not...

She came out of her thought haze as she rounded the last market building and could see that the boat to take her to Berk was ready to set sail and all three people stood at the plank of the ship that would take her toward her future. She walked up and smiled as all three people who had been talking looked over and smiled back. "Ah dear sister I see your here.. I can't believe your going to follow through on this.." Dagur said exasperatedly.. Heather giggled, "Oh Brother it will all be fine I am sure and who knows he might not even like me.." she said trying to console him. "Oh he better like you if he knows whats good for him dear sister.." Dagur said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Now now Chief... You knew this day would come sooner than later and the fates have told me the winds smile upon her. Take care dear child." Hootie said as Dagur shrunk a little and Heather nodded back with a smile at the village elder. She then handed Heather a small bag with medicines and herbs."This is for your trip and to protect you my dear return to us safely and in good time." "Thank you Elder.. I appreciate it." as Hootie patted her shoulder and then stepped back leaning on her staff.

"Olaf you and the crew make sure to protect my sister on the high sea and at Berk and please give this letter to Stoick the Vast and no one else." Olaf nodded and took the letter storing it in a pouch on his waist. "Sure thing Chief, we will all protect Heather with our lives and I'll get this letter to the chief." Heather raised an eyebrow.. "Do not worry sister that is simply an introduction letter and the bride price if this viking you seek is acceptable.." Heather nodded.

"We can only hope right Dagur." she said seriously as he snorted and pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you Heather, please be careful and know that I will expect your return in six months regardless of the meeting." Heather hugged Dagur back. "I'll miss you too, please don't hurt yourself and I'll be back before you know it." Dagur gently kissed the top of Heather's head and released her. She was about to board the ship when Dagur called out to her. "Sister I want you to have this, It is something I picked up from trader Johan on his last visit." he picked up a cloth wrapped item and set it in her hands.

Heather's eyes widened as she opened it to see a folded pair of metal blades and a metal handle wrapped tight in leather with a black button in the middle. she cautiously hit the button and the halves sprang out straight revealing a highly unusual pair of blades as a double ended sword.. "What is this Brother it looks amazing." she said as she tested the weapon and was surprised at its lightness.

Dagur chuckled, "Johan said this was made from a light iron and the blades are from a Razorwhip Dragon's scales.. I hope it will keep you save and serve you well on your trip, My gift to you dear sister." Heather swung the sword back and forth in a figure eight testing its balance, she was shocked to see that it felt natural in her hand like it had always been there... She felt tears welling up in her eyes at such an amazing gift and went over to Dagur and gave him another hug. "I'm sure it will very much thank you and take care." she said as she release him and then got onto the boat.

"Look alive men lets get underway pull the plank!" Olaf yelled and the rest of the five man crew began to set sail. Heather gave her brother and the elder a final wave and then moved to the bow shutting her new weapon and placing it on her back. The winds were warm and blowing as the ship began to pick up speed. She gave Berserker one final look and nodded. One way or another in six months she would return home.. she hoped with her life long partner in tow. _**I just hope he is nice... and I just hope he likes me...**_ She thought as a bit of anxiety began to fill her chest. she shook her head and dumped those negative thoughts.

"Its off to Berk Olaf.. I hope that this boy Fishlegs is just like you said I can not wait to meet him." Olaf chuckled,"Sure thing hes a bit quiet my lady but you could see he has a sharp mind and a good heart.. You will see." With that they both looked out at sea wondering what fate might have in store for them all...

* * *

 **The Worlds End Market - Boarshead Island**

 **Hiccup**

It was the following day after their meeting with Johan and Hiccup and Marcus had gotten up early and set out on Toothless and Stryketail followed by all the kill ring dragons. They had flown for about half a day now and it was nearing noon as the island they had been searching for had come into view. Hiccup grinned under his helmet as he looked over his shoulder and nodded at Marcus for them to head down and land outside the village.

"Well this looks like the place Marcus, Plenty of trade ship down there docked and look at that market.. So many stalls. This should be interesting." Marcus shook his head and snorted.. "I don't know Hiccup I don't think they are going to take to kindly to a flight of dragons landing on their island." he said somewhat rigid. It was then he felt Stryketail give a bit of a dragon style chuckle. _Let them come to try and stop us then.. We shall see who is in charge of our arrival._

 _The three tail one speaks the truth human.. Where the Freedom Bringer goes we all go.._ The Deadly Nadder sqwaked in her silvery voice. Marcus shook his head. _I like the looks of this place Hiccup.. I'm sure you will be able to find what you need here._ Toothless said as he surveyed the village below. "I think your right Toothless lets head on in everyone." with that Hiccup clicked the peddle and took Toothless in for a landing right outside the village on the road. He wanted to make sure the villagers saw them land and knew they were there.

It would be no point in hiding it from now on. He knew people would need to see dragons differently, the stigma of them being mindless killers needed to change and today would be the start of it. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and tightened the strap on his helmet and adjusted the Gronkle iron blade on his back as he looked over to Marcus who was doing the same. After they both were ready Marcus nodded, "Well lets get this disaster underway Hiccup.."

Hiccup chuckled, "Yeah, you three stay here Toothless Stryketail and the Nadder will come. We shouldn't be long.. Don't attack anyone unless they attack you all first.." _What should we consider an attack.. Of course its if they have a weapon you Stunt-head.. Who are you calling Stunt-head? You Bug-eyes. Enough twoheads!_ The Nightmare said in his melancholy voice and went over to lay down shaking his head all the while at the Zippleback.. _We will wait for you Freedombringer... Don't be to long Human I will worry.._ Stated the Gronckle.. "Yeah this shouldn't take us to long as long as the village behaves itself." Hiccup said on edge.

"Alright you four lets go." It was then that Hiccup Marcus and the three remaining dragons walked into the Market known as Boarshead. He looked around as all the stands and people moving here and there quickly as the stall owners yelled out their wares. The Dragons were curious at all the different looking Foreign people and new smells.

"Well it really is a different market isn't it Marcus.." Hiccup said quietly as he continued to survey the scene before him.. "Yeah Hiccup this place is one of the locations in the world where every person from every known land comes to trade their wares.." Hiccup nodded.

"Well lets not stand around and draw a huge amount of attention, lets find the local blacksmith here.." as the continued into the market. It was then people began to stop and stare at the mysterious pair of strangely armored men before them with dragons no less at their side. It was as they continued to walk that a Viking the size of Hiccups father stepped out in their path.

Hiccup cocked his head, "Now what say you two men there move out of the way so I can dispatch those filthy beasts that seem to be following you.. What are you traitors to yur kind?" He said with a dangerous sneer to his voice as he pulled an axe the size of a barrel from behind his back.. All three dragons began to growl. _Oh please let us incinerate this fool of a Human Hiccup..._ Toothless begged as his eyes narrowed and he crouched down ready to attack..

Hiccup held up a gloved hand, as many in the market moved away giving the two groups a wide berth due to the imminent violence at hand. "Lets not be Hasty Viking.. I'd hate to have to do something unpleasant to you.." The Viking began to laugh.. "You? I don't think you know what clan your dealing with here.. How about I just kill you and the other man and then skin those beasts.. Their heads would make fine additions above the doors of our great hall in Meathead.." The man said as he readied his axe to attack..

"Really Meathead you say.. That's good to know.. I'll say this I will not hold back if you attack me or my dragons... Tempt fate at your own risk.." Hiccup said as his eyes narrowed in his mask and he rested a hand on his Gronkle iron blade. "Give it yerh best shot ya puny runt!" yelled the viking as he flashed forward swing with all his might where Hiccups head had been moments before.. Imagine his surprise as he heard metal meet metal and only saw bright red sparks and a sharp pair of green eyes as his axe blade split into.. "But how.." he said in shock..

It was all he got out as he felt pain in his mid section as he looked down to see the butt of the armored mans blade buried in his stomach as he fell forward gasping for air. "Why I'll kill.." his breath caught as the pin prick of the armored mans blade rested upon his throat.. "I think you'll shut your mouth before I do something you will highly regret.." Hiccup said dangerously as all three dragons and Marcus stood quite at ease as a large crowd had surrounded the group full of apprehension at what they were witnessing due to the commotion..

"If you want to live stranger you will do two things.." the man ever so slightly shook his head as he remained on his knees. "First and this goes for everyone... You will not attack me, my comrade or the dragons if you do you will be sorry and two.. You will point me in the direction of the blacksmith.." Hiccup said as the man raised a hand point down the street toward a foreign looking building that somewhat resembled a forge.. "Good now mind your business Meathead clansman and be gone." The man began to rise and once standing asked Hiccup a question.

"How did yeh cut my Bertha in half like that? Shes made of the best steel on Meathead.." Hiccup sheathed his black blade.. "Don't worry about it just be glad it wasn't your head..." with that Hiccup walked past the man as did the rest of his group all the while hearing comments from the bystanders.. "Aye laddie I'm sorry and i will no bother ya again.." the man said as he departed in a hurried fashion.

 _Well it looks like you can finally take care of yourself Hiccup.. That Viking looked like he was going to pee his pants... That was great..._ The Deadly Nadder nodded and purred.. _The Freedombringer is not a human to be trifled with... Aye Blue One.. I am glad you came to get me now Dark one these two human are quite entertaining.._ Marcus snorted as they continued down the streets to many alarmed stares.. "Glad we can be of service ya overgrown lizard.."

Stryketail chuckled as he clicked his three tails.. it was then that they arrived. Hiccup looked at the shop.. "This doesn't look much like a blacksmith shop to me.." Marcus shook his head.. This is a Germanic blacksmith shop more wood than stone.. Why I'll never know.. Hey Hiccup I'll be back in a few I have some items I want to pick up before we head out.." Hiccup nodded. "Take Stryketail and the Nadder with you then. I shouldn't be to long." Marcus nodded as the three departed.

"Well Toothless you stand guard here and I'll talk to the blacksmith." Toothless nodded as he layed down in front of the door. _I will be right here Hiccup if you need me all you need to do is yell._ Hiccup smiled, "Thanks bud but I don't think it will come to that." as he opened the door and entered.

He shut the door a looked around and though the setting was different it indeed felt alot like his blacksmith shop back on berk. A counter, sharpening wheel and large forge with many tools strewn about. The man before him though was far different from Gobber. He was huge like Gobber but with blonde hair and larger arms than Gobber and covered in dark tattoos. Hiccup walked forward as the Blacksmith continued to Hammer a cherry red hot blade into shape.

"Hallo Ich Bin Recht Mit Bir" the foreign Blacksmith said as Hiccup cocked an eyebrow.. at the language he didn't understand. "Ah you would happen to understand Norse would you?" Hiccup asked as he arrived at the counter and set his helmet on it. The blacksmith stopped his hammering and looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Aye I speak and understand Norse, what can I do ya for?" Hiccup sighed a relieved breath. "My name's Hiccup sir and I was hoping I could get you to make me a pair of small items from some metal I need." The blacksmith set his hammer down and walked up to the counter sizing Hiccup up.

"Well the names Heinrich..and I might be able to help ya." the blacksmith was somewhat surprised by what he saw before him. Here stood a young man covered in what looked like a strange type of metal clothing and yet it was covered in black dragon scales? He shook his head dismissing the thought. What was more surprising was this young mans helmet. He gently picked it up as he looked at the man before him and saw no unease on his face so he began to examine it. _**This is high quality craftsmanship... I wonder who made that armor of his and this helmet.**_ It was then he noticed the black bladed scarab on the mans back..

"Tell yeh what laddie you tell me who made that get up your wearing and this helmet and I'll listen to what ya have to ask." he said as he handed back the young man his helmet. Hiccup stared seriously at the man before him, was it wise to explain what this was? Could he trust this stranger in a strange market.. after what seemed like ages in thought Hiccup decided he needed the metal and he didn't have a choice. After that hard stare down Hiccup sighed and nodded to the large blacksmiths approval. "Well what you see here is my invention Dragon Scale armor. The helmet is made from hard leather with the embedded teeth of my dragon a Night fury." Hiccup said as he once again set his helmet back on the counter.

Heinrich's eyes widened to the tops of his eyebrows. "A Night Fury you say... Impossible young man.. That Dragon Kills on sight.. No way you'd." before he could finish his argument Hiccup spoke up. "Hey! Toothless get in here.." No sooner had the words left his mouth than the doorway burst opened in came a Dragon black as night with narrowed green eyes.. _Where is he!? Whats wrong Hiccup I swear if..._ Hiccup held up a hand as Toothless stopped and sat up with a confused look on his face. "Heinrich.. Toothless.. Toothless.. Heinrich the Blacksmith.." Toothless made a non committal face as he snorted.. _You woke me up for this.._ he said to Hiccup incredulously.. "Sorry bud.. Now do you believe me Heinrich?" he said as he looked back at the now stunned Blacksmith.

Heinrich stood frozen at the sight before him.. Here in his shop stood the incarnation of lightning and death itself. A dragon of legend and only whispers among those in the market here.. "Aye lad.. All I ask is he not kill me or destroy my shop.. I believe ya.." he said as he exhaled deeply and Toothless cocked his head.. "One other question if I may lad..Whys his name Toothless?" Heinrich could clearly see two rows of white sharp teeth. Each tooth as big around as his fist.. "Ahh go ahead Toothless show em.." Toothless snorted indignantly.. and then flashed his teeth away and then back.. _You owe me five mackerel for this Hiccup.._ He said as he sat quietly watching the scared human before him. Hiccup snorted.. "Sure alright Toothless anything for my best bud.." The blacksmith listen to this exchange still not believing his eyes...

"Ah that makes sense now lad.. Hes quite magnificent... and terrifying.. I though dragons only went for the kill.." He said very confused at this whole situation. Toothless chuckled.. _I like this human he knows I am to be respected.._ Hiccup shook his head and snorted at Toothless who began cleaning his face with his paw.. "Look Heinrich I will bottom line it for you. Dragons are not what we thought they were and I plan to show the whole world this in good time. Now though I need your help." Heinrich looked from Toothless who was still cleaning his face to the young man and back again.. "Aye you have it want do you need?" Hiccup smiled.

He then reached into his pouch and pulled a small bag and dumped the contents on the table, five large red gems. He then pulled his Gronckle iron sword from his back and set it before the Blacksmith. "Well I was hoping you'd allow me to use your forge, As you can see I am willing to pay." Heinrich frowned. "Well lad I don't usually allow customers behind the counter. This is holy ground to a blacksmith." Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"I understand that's why I hoped my armor and this creation will prove on my island I am also a blacksmith. I just need to create two items but my island does not have block iron.." Heinrich knew of this metal but was surprised that this young man knew of it as well. "I hoped you had two small pieces of block iron I can buy and shape." Heinrich cocked his head.

"Laddie I don't know if you know this but that metal you speak of is hard as an ice stone." Hiccup smiled, "I'm aware but I believe with my dragons fire I can melt it down and then work with it." Just that thought alone made Heinrich excited to see if it was possible. He then reached out and picked up the black blade in front of him. His mouth dropped.. "What is this lad? I can no feel any weight in it." Hiccup chuckled at the mans face. "This is a metal I created by accident with steel made by a dragon." Heinrich couldn't believe his ears. "What do you call this mystery metal its so light how can it be strong?" Hiccup smiled, "This is Gronkle Iron and its stronger than any known metal in our world I believe. If you will keep me and my work here a secret I'll allow you to keep that sword and the gems."

Heinrich turned the sword over and inspected the edge with his thumb, he could tell instantly that it would be removed if he thumbed the edge. "Aye laddie I never would have expected this in a hundred moons... Alright I'll help you." he set the sword down and went to the back of his shop and grabbed a pair of dark metal squares off the shelf.

Hiccup's eyes lit up. "Yes block steel this is great." as the Smith set the metal on the counter. eyeing Hiccup curiously. It was now time for Hiccup to reveal why he needed the metal. He reached behind his back and pulled the hilt of a sword out and set it on the table. It was large with what looked like two enclosed cylinders on the sides. "What is that laddie?" Hiccup smiled and then reached into his pouch again and pulled a piece of paper out and opened it on the table.

"This Heinrich..is my true weapon.. I call it Inferno.. and what I need the metal for is these two things." Hiccup pointed to the paper. Heinrich looked the hilt over with trepidation and while he was curious as to what this inferno was exactly, this young man had shown him he was out of his depths here so he resisted the urge to pick it up for fear of what might happen.. The smith then looked at what looked like a drawing of two spiral shaped pieces of wire... and below the word "Spring" written on the paper. "What is a Spring? It looks somewhat delicate Laddie I don't think I can make these, but I'll allow you to try if you teach me as well." Hiccup smiled, "That would be my pleasure.." as he walked behind the counter picking up the metal all the while Heinrich watching with interest... "Hey Toothless.. Its time for us to get to work..." With that Toothless stood up and walked over.. _You cant do anything without me huh Hiccup.._ he said with a smug grin on his dragon face.. "Thanks for nothing you useless reptile.." said as he picked up the smiths tools and began to work..

It didn't take Hiccup too long to melt the metal with the help of Toothless fire which greatly surprised Heinrich because of the dragon fires power and the fact that Hiccup seemed to have control over such a powerful creature.. it was as Hiccup was finishing the work and the two items were sitting on the stone set cooling, he began to notice the saddle and rigging that the Night Fury wore.. "So Hiccup did you make that saddle and rigging that the Night Fury is wearing as well?" Hiccups eyes widened a bit, but he knew he shouldn't have been surprised no blacksmith would overlook work of an inventing type. "Yes I did, I sorta shot him down back on my island..and after a misunderstanding..." he said with a sideways glance at Toothless.. _Yeah lets call it that..._ Toothless said with a chuckle confusing Heinrich. "Anyway I tore off a tail fin of his so I built a new one that allows him to fly.. with me on him." Heinrich gasped..

"Odin's ghost... you ride on the back of this Dragon?" he said disbelieving. "Yep Toothless and I soar high in the sky. Like I said there not what Vikings think they are.." Heinrich rested his hand on his chin..deep in thought for a while, after which he looked Hiccup in the eyes and nodded. "Aye lad... I guess they aren't are they?" Hiccup smiled and nodded as he walked over and picked up the now cooled springs testing their strength.. "Ah these are perfect. Now all I need to do is install them." he stepped over to the counter as Heinrich and Toothless watched with curiosity as Hiccup pushed each one into the inside of the Hilt and hearing two click Hiccup inspected the hole then nodded and smiled.

"Ok you two check this out." with no more delay Hiccup hit the button as a hiss could be hear and then sliding metal as a large blade extend quickly from the hilt.. but it was the explosion into a flaming blade that nearly made the blacksmith jump out of his skin.. "By all the Gods! What in Helheim is that!" Heinrich said as he stepped back slightly alarmed.

Hiccup chuckled, "This is my true weapon Heinrich... Inferno Its a Gronckle Iron blade infuse with Nightmare gel when it emerges and ignites when you spray Zippleback gas on the gel.. I had to unfortunately learn that lesson the hard way." Hiccup said with a grin as he swung the flaming blade from sided to side in front of the Smith and Toothless as the flames burned and hissed at the fast movements... _Oh I like this! I'm glad you made your own version of our fire... Dragons respect Fire Hiccup.._ Toothless said with a proud nod. Hiccup nodded hit the button and the blade extinguished and slipped back into the hilt instantly. "Good it works perfectly." he nodded in satisfaction at his invention.

Heinrich stood amazed at all he had learned from this young man.. He knew that great things would lie ahead for him and he hoped he would come teach him a new thing from time to time. It was obvious to the old smith that he had much to learn from this lad. "Well I can say this Laddie, you are by far the most unusual customer I have ever had.. but I hope you'll come see me again. I think I can learn a thing or two from you and do not worry I'll keep your name, this sword and your teachins to muhself." he said with a nod and grin. Hiccup smiled at the old smith.

"Thank you for letting me use your forge and keeping an open mind. I'll come back to visit you from time to time if I learn anything useful. You take care now." as he reached out a hand and the old Blacksmith took it in kind. "You do the same Hiccup and take care of yurself its a dangerous world out there.. and you as well dragon." Toothless snorted but nodded at the old smith and then gave him a gummy smile.. _I guess this humans alright with me Hiccup._ Hiccup nodded. Yes this he hoped was the first of many minds he hoped to change and now that he was done with his sword it was time to go and get his old friend.. they had work to do...

Once outside with his helmet back in place he saw Marcus with a bag over his shoulder standing against a wall with both Stryketail and the Nadder at his side resting. "Ah Hiccup did you get your parts?" Hiccup held up the hilt much to Marcus surprised. "Oh I did more than that I finished it up. lets go get the others and head home. We have a few things to do before we go get my friend from Berk.." Marcus sighed.. "I still don't think its a good idea Hiccup but its your plan and I'll follow through to the end with ya." Hiccup rested a hand on Marcus shoulder, "Don't worry Marcus I have it under control... Besides whats the worst that can happen?" he said grinning at his mentor.. _I don't think you really want to ask that Hiccup.. Your plans always go awry..._ "Hey Toothless not always..." Toothless made a disbelieving face.. _Do I need to remind you about the islan.._ "No! OK OK I get ya Toothless but still...not always..." as Toothless chuckled, with that they began to make their way out of the market once again to a world of alarmed and confused stares as they passed by...


	7. Chapter 7 Taking A Hold Of Ones Own Fate

**Hiccup Goes it Alone**

 _Hello Community here is chapter 7. I really like the HTTYD story I hope I can help expand on it. I also hope your enjoying this story. Thanks for reading... -DJ Tenki_

 _Well it looks Like Hiccup and Marcus are starting to show the world that there might be more to dragons than they imagined.. It makes you wonder What has Fishlegs been up to?.. Lets find out._

 **Legalese:**

 **I don't own anything related to How to Train your dragon at all. I just enjoy the story and want to write a parody. Thanks for reading...**

 **CH 7. Taking A Hold Of Your Own Fate.**

 _ **-2 months later-**_

 **The Island of Berk: Ravens Pointe**

 **Fishlegs:**

Fishlegs made his way down the tiny ravine path that led into the cove and began to look around and he sighed deeply as he spotted both the Deadly Nadder and the Terror near the current aggravation in his life.. Olsen Hofferson.. It had been two months since Olsen had found Fishlegs secret out and whether of his own will or just to bother Fishlegs he had been returning to the cove daily.

It somewhat astonished him that a boy from a renown family of dragon fighters and killers could open his mind to the possibility that Dragons may not be what they seem.. and yet there he was scratching both the Nadder on the snout and the Terror on the back while it purred as he sat on the rock near the lake. It made Fishlegs think maybe there was hope for the rest of the village in the future.

Sighing again he made his way up as all three caught his attention. "Ah Fish its good to see you.. It took you longer to get here today.. Sister trouble?" Fishlegs grunted with a nod. Olsen laughed, "I don't see how my sister watching me like a hawk is humorous.. Its damn annoying." He said somewhat disgusted at his sister persistence It was really getting on his nerves." Olsen shook his head, "Oh look on the bright-side what two more weeks and your future wife's going to show up right.. I'm sure Silvia and your mom are just worried about how your going to act." he said with a smirk..

Fishlegs face soured at thought of the mystery woman from Berserker arriving soon, "Oh yeah that's great just remind me that I had no say in my life or love choice Olsen.. Yeah that's great." Fishlegs scratched the Deadly Nadder on the side eliciting a squawk from the dragon as he licked his face.. "Heh Yeah good to see you too Red." he then sat down on a rock across from Olsen and got out his book." causing Olsen's eyebrow to rise.

"Well who knows man she could be really nice... or crazy..." Olsen said as he gave Fishlegs a sideways look. "We will just have to wait and see?" he questioned as Fishlegs scrunched up his face at him with a head shake and then began to scribble in his book. "Hey can I ask you a few more questions Fish?" Fishlegs stopped writing and looked up waiting. All week long Olsen had been asking all sorts of questions of Fishlegs and it seemed today would be no exception.

"You been writing in that thing for as long as I have seen you in the cove what is that?" he asked as he pointed at the book. Fishlegs hesitated, he was sure now after a week that Olsen seemed trustworthy enough but he wasn't sure he wanted to share his secret but still it couldn't hurt he thought. "Well if you must know this is my version of the book of dragons. It was started by Hiccup. I'm going to finish what he started thats one of my dreams." Olsen's eyes widened.

He looked solemnly at the book in Fishlegs hands and after a minute in thought it started to click. "It was Hiccup who figured out how to befriend dragons first wasn't." Fishlegs mouth hung open surprised Olsen figured that out. He was far more observant than Fishlegs gave him credit for Fishlegs nodded, "Yes I learned everything I have told you so far from this book and since I have added to it. I think it was Hiccups hope that one day he could show the village what you and I now know." Olsen frowned and shook his head..

"Sad that Hiccup died.. Who knows maybe he coulda changed the minds of the village but I doubt it and yet here you and I are sitting next to a Deadly Nadder.. If my sister saw this.. She'd lose her mind." Fishlegs nodded, "I still can't believe you keep coming here everyday.. You might have been the second to last person on this island that I thought would change their minds about dragons Olsen." He said as he handed the fellow blonde the book.

"Oh Fish I may act like a big dumb viking in the village.. but I knew from and early age that this world isn't black and white.. Plus I'm kinda sick of the viking way.. Sometimes I go up by Gothi's and look out to sea Fishlegs.. I feel like there's something out there.. Like the gods are calling me.. This here.." he held the book up and gently shook it "Is more than enough proof of that.." Fishlegs nodded solemnly. It was hard to believe that this fellow viking felt the same way as he did.. and yet after a week maybe it wasn't.

Olsen began to read the first few pages of the book when Fishlegs interrupted him, "Hey Olsen you see that leather cord, turn to that page and read it, then give me your thoughts." He knew it was a gamble but he hoped it would pay off. Olsen did as Fishlegs asked and turned to the page in the middle of the book and began to read it as Fishlegs sat quietly and waited. As he finished the page Fishlegs could see the shock on his face..

"You cant be serious.. No way.. You aren't seriously going to try this Fish are you?" Fishlegs grinned and chuckled. "Yes I am, I just haven't started because you keep coming here everyday but I'm running out of time Olsen. So your either in or your out because I have to start today." Olsen set the book in his lap and looked at the Red who was preening his wings and then to Fishlegs and back again..

"Your crazier than Ruff and Tuff with this idea Fishlegs.. Fly on the back of a dragon.. for real?" It also sounded crazy to Fish when he heard it but he knew that he only had two weeks left before his fate would be sealed and he had to much riding on this plus he had to find Hiccup. he wasn't sure what Hiccup had been doing these past months but he knew he wanted to help.. and if that also allowed him to avoid his impending marriage then all the better.

Olsen thought of this too, "Hey wait a minute.. If you do learn how to ride a dragon.. what is it your going to do?" Fishlegs sighed.. he was to smart for his own good. "Olsen I'm thinking about leaving.. I want to finish this Manuel and I cant do that if everyone else has my life figured out for me already.." Olsen's mouth hung open.. he had no idea that Fishlegs felt so strongly about the wedding.. he couldn't fool him with the book.. "You know if you leave it could put the village in a bind with the Berserker tribe.. let alone your sister when she figures out your gone.." he said seriously..

Fishlegs took off his helmet and scratched his braid, "I thought of that as well Olsen but I don't want to marry out of duty.. I'll marry for love and all I can say about Silva is I'll have to stay one step ahead of her she can be a complete Nightmare when she gets angry. Still im determined to see this through..or die trying." he said with a swallow as he looked over at Red who chirped and cocked his head.

Olsen listened and closed his eyes in deliberation.. Never in all of his life had he met someone so willing to gamble their future the way Fishlegs was about to.. He opened his eyes and looked up at the blue clear sky as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.. _**Brave.. its brave what hes trying to do.. Maybe this is why I found him.. maybe This is the gods will...**_ He looked over to Fishlegs with a face set in determination. "Alright Fish im in.. I can't believe were going to try and do this.. I must be out of my mind.." Fishlegs hopped off the rock and went over to a pile of rope next to the fish barrel and picked a thick cord up.

Walking back to Olsen who was now on his feet staring somewhat apprehensive at Big Red who was cocking his head to get a better look at Fishlegs and the rope. "Hey Red do you think maybe you will let Me and Olsen here take a ride on your back? Well be easy and will not hurt you." Fishlegs waited as he could see Red considering what he said. Then surprising both men he chirped excitedly and lowered down so that Fishlegs could tie the rope loosely around his neck and then stepped up and saddled Red who then stood up. Olsen was shocked as there in front of him sat Fishlegs on the back of a dragon.. "Hey Olsen were only going to have a few hours to try this Johan's coming and I have to help my dad." Olsen nodded still shocked. "I'll go first Olsen then show you what I learned in the book.. Here goes nothing Up Red Up!" and in a flash of red wings Fishlegs and the Red Nadder were off the ground and high in the air..

* * *

 _ **-Three Hours Later-**_

Fishlegs and Olsen where coming out of the forest line as they both continued to talk and try to dry off. The training had been quite eventful and both men had taken a fall off the dragon and into the lake. As they both found out flying a dragon was not as easy as it sounded in Hiccups notes.. "I can't believe we just did that Fishlegs.. I don't know if I'll be able to even sleep after that.. amazing." Fishlegs nodded as well. The moment he was high in the sky he'd never felt so free in all his life.. With more training he knew his dream of finishing the Dragon Manuel wasn't just a dream anymore.

"Well for now lets part ways here Olsen no need for the village to get suspicious I need to head down to the docks and help my dad get supplies." Olsen nodded, "Right I'll see you around I need to put on some dry clothes.. See you tomorrow Fish." Fishlegs traded an arm grip with Olsen and then each headed off. What they didn't notice was that Astrid had been training in the forest and was now coming out of the tree line as well and seen them together. Her eyes opened somewhat wide as she saw her brother talking with Fishlegs like good friends and then trade grips with him and then head off toward their home.. and why were they both wet?

She wasn't sure what was going on but she planned to ask Olsen at some point but she knew Trader Johan was almost here and she wanted to hear the latest news from around the Archipelago. The trader always heard the latest news and she was curious. She gave Olsen and Fishlegs one final glance and dismissed it as she too made her way down to the docks following Fishlegs but not to closely. No need to make him suspicious of her.

Fishlegs arrived down at the docks to a large group of vikings that were all waiting for Trader Johan to dock one of which being the Chief as well as Gobber. He looked out to sea and sure enough there was Johan's ship and it would probably dock in the next hour. He made his way over to his dads wood-shop and sat down as Ogden himself sat on the other side of a dry-dock boat on a bench. he smiled at him as he sat down. "Hey dad as promised I am back before Johan arrived." His father smiled, "Aye son thank you it'll be good to have ya help with the supplies. I'll also be curious to hear all the news Johan might have for us." Fishlegs nodded as another voice cut in as both men looked to see who had entered the shop.

Astrid strolled in mid-sentence, "I hear you there Ogden I would like to hear whats going on out there as well." Ogden for his part smiled at Astrid he liked the girl a strong warrior and a good head on her shoulders. Fishlegs cocked an eyebrow wondering why Astrid had come. "So what brings you into my dads shop Astrid? Your dad need something fixed?" Astrid set her Axe down and took a seat next to Fish with a bit of a smirk. Fishlegs felt some anxiety with the smile on her face. It wasn't sitting right with him he just wasn't sure why.

"No I just wanted to come hang out with one of my good friends.. that's you Fishlegs.. Plus like your dad I wanted to see Johan and hear whats going on and if other villages are having as much trouble with dragons as we are." Fishlegs and his dad nodded. Fishlegs was aware that over the past month or so the dragon raids were becoming more intense and while no one had been killed more provisions had been taken and was starting to put a strain on the village stores.. "Yeah Astrid I also wonder about that too, seems the beasts are getting hungrier and starting to make life more miserable." Astrid nodded.

Fishlegs quietly watched this exchange and thought about that. In all his planning and getting caught up in working with Olsen he'd also wondered why the dragons were attacking the village. It was obvious they had a reason and yet in the whole time Fishlegs had been around Big Red and the Terrors they had only eaten fish.. So why take the livestock and sheep then? He knew it was right there before him but he just couldn't figure it out.. It didn't make sense but it was his dad who interrupted his train of thought.. It seemed his dad wanted to get ready to get the supplies settled and after saying goodbye he went to join Stoick and Gobber leaving them alone in the shop. Astrid moved to the other side of the bench to face Fishlegs he could tell she had some questions.

"So Fish when did you and my brother get to be so friendly?" Fish was surprised by her question.. _**No way she knows.. wheres this coming from?**_ Fishlegs nodded as he looked at Astrid and could tell she was trying to figure out what was up.. "Oh so you saw me and him huh?" She nodded.. "Well I been going to the forest lately trying to hunt.. I saw your brother out there a while back and asked for some help. Hes been a great teacher for hunting. That's all there is to it Astrid." he said as he smiled at her.

"Huh yeah my brother loves to hunt.. So that's why you guys are so friendly?" Astrid said with a sideways glance. Fishlegs just gave a non committal nod. Astrid raised an eyebrow, "Got ya well thanks for letting me know. I was just wondering thats all.. Well It looks like Johan's just about to dock wanna head out?" Fishlegs nodded. _**Man I hope that settles thing.. I hope Olsen remembers that story.. or were going to have some trouble..**_ his mind raced as they both got up and headed out to see that Johan's crew were throwing lines ashore.. Astrid gave him one final appraising look as Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout came up to greet them and all five headed down the dock to joint the fellow villagers.

* * *

 _ **-An few Hours Later-**_

Fishlegs was still thinking about the visit from Astrid earlier in the day as he was just about finished putting up the supplies when he and his dad were interrupted by none other than Trader Johan. He hesitantly stepped into the shop getting Ogdens attention. "Well if it isn't Johan.. What brings you up to my shop?" Johan stepped forward, "Well hello Master Ogden.. I came to have a word with Master Fishleg there if you can spare him a minute."

Upon Hearing his name Fishlegs stopped what he was doing and turned to face Johan. "Aye sure ya can. Son I'm gonna let you finish I'll head up to the Great Hall when you get done with Johan go ahead and call it a day and join me." with that Ogden gave both men a nod and headed out for the evening. Johan still seemed a bit hesitant which was confusing Fishlegs.. "Well what is it you need from me Johan?" He scratched his head still wondering why the trader seems so nervous.

Johan looked aound and Fishleg could tell he was listening for any additional intrusions. Once he was satisfied they were alone he spoke. "Well Master Fishlegs I was asked by a man that when I arrived on Berk I was to deliver this to you discreetly. I would have given it to you earlier today but there were far to many eyes present at the docks. I did not want to take the risk." He pulled a sealed letter from his person and reached out to give it to Fishlegs. Fishlegs took the letter gingerly and inspected it, after a moment his mind screamed at him.. He knew this handwriting.. He continued to look confused to make Johan none the wiser. He was more than a little surprised that anyone off the island knew who he was at all until he saw the handwriting on the cover.. "Do you know who it was Johan who gave it to you?" Johans face looked somewhat haunted when he spoke again.

"No I do not know who he was but I can say that I never had met him before , but I would caution you Master Fishlegs I do not think it was someone you'd would want to cross so here I am delivering the letter as requested. Please worry not I will speak of this to no one." with that Fishlegs nodded at Johan who then took his leave.

Fishlegs chuckled and shook his head.. It was obvious to him that he must have run across Hiccup somewhere out in the Archipelago. _**I wonder what he has to say here? Don't worry old friend I hope to see you soon..**_ With that Fishlegs sat down and opened the letter and began to read...

 _Hey Fish,_

 _I know it has been a while and man the stories I have to tell you. I hope you took the manuel to heart and have been working to figure it out.. Knowing you I bet you have.. I'm writing because I haven't forgotten my promise to you and I'm hoping your ready.. If you are then send word with one of the two Terrors you have seen lately. Yeah there here on my orders. Just give them a note and if so I'll see you in four moons time. I need your help Fishlegs I know I am asking alot but it could be the difference between freedom for vikings and dragons and total annihilation.. Enough about that for now. I hope your well and hope to see you soon._

 _Your friend_

 _HHH._

Fishlegs eyes were so wide when he finished reading that he was having trouble processing the letter. His mind raced with all kinds of new questions. Annihilation? What could cause that? _ **He was going to come back? am I ready to go?**_ Fishlegs set the letter down and exhaled deeply.. He couldnt believe that he wasn't going to have to find Hiccup at all.. Hiccup was coming to find him.. It made him wonder just what Hiccup had been up to while he had been gone and what had he found? That thought made Fishlegs anxious. Obviously if Hiccup wanted his help it must be something very bad.. In His eyes Hiccup was the smartest person on the island regardless of what Hiccup thought of him..

Fishlegs frowned deeply.. Could he really leave? A small part of him.. a very small part of him was a bit curious about the girl that was coming. While he wasn't really wanting an arranged marriage he was a little curious about what she might be like... NO he shook his head.. He had plans he wanted to finish his Manuel.. Help Hiccup with whatever he needed but leaving his mother father and even Silvia was a frightening prospect.. Outlawed.. He hadn't really thought about that.. If he left and especially on the back of a dragon.. that would be it. No coming back.. No return and anyone who held a grudge on Berk could hunt him and kill him all in good standing..

He looked at the unfolded page on the table.. _ **It doesn't matter I know there's more to all this.. why the dragons take our food.. Why Hiccup faked his own death.. The meaning of all of it.. but I wont find it sitting around here..**_ Yes even though it would hurt his mom dad and especially his sister he had to do his duty and help to save the village.. Still though he wondered about Chief Dagurs sister.. He hated doing that to her even if he had no idea what she looked like or who she was.. Shaking his head one final time he grabbed a quill and some parchment.

 _H._

 _I am ready. I don't know exactly how I can help but I am sure there's more to all this than I know. see you soon._

 _F._

With that he rolled up the paper and stuffed it inside his vest. He was sure the Terrible Terrors were still somewhere close by after dinner he would hit the edge of the forest and see to it they got his letter. He had alot to do in four day. Alot to prepare and the large Yak in the room to deal with Olsen.. what would he do with Olsen.. was it even worth telling him? Fishlegs pondered this as he made his way up to the Great Hall coming to the conclusion that he'd teach Olsen all he could before he vanished and hope that the Viking would continue his training on his own. That would be best he thought as he entered the great hall seeing his father sitting with Hagen and Stoick having large tankards of Mead.. Fishlegs put on a false smile and sighed as he waved to the men.. _**Well lets get this over with..**_

It was a few hours later and the darkness of night had fallen and he gingerly left the Great hall watching all the other vikings his age do the same and head off toward their homes at that he shuffled behind head still swimming a bit from the mead.. Once he was a ways down the path he slapped his face a few times sobering up. He started toward the edge of the village and came to the forest line.

Once there he quietly looked around in the dark and sure enough low in tree sat a bright blue terror. Looking at it he nodded and called to it. "Hey there little guy I have something for you to take back to Hiccup if you can." he whispered as the Terror watched him carefully as he reached into his vest and pulled the letter. As soon as the terror saw it was not a weapon he flew down and landed on Fishlegs shoulder. Fishlegs gently scratched his chin eliciting a purr. "Hey there please take this back to Hiccup I'll be ready when he comes." The dragon nodded and took the letter in his mouth and lept back into the air. Fishlegs watched as he gained altitude and then disappeared over the treeline. It was then that the realization set in as he looked back toward the quiet village of Berk.. He had made his choice.. he had thrown in his lot with the dragons..Just as Hiccup had.. He wasn't sure what was in store for him but he did know one thing. If he wanted the truth he would have to go out and find it.. He had alot to prepare and only four days to do it in.. He set his shoulders and started home..

* * *

 **Island of Berk -** _ **Three Days Later-**_

 **Fishlegs**

Three days had passed since Fishlegs had made his decision to leave once Hiccup had arrived. So far he had been able to continue acting his normal routine working with his father until noon and then making his way down to the cove at Raven Pointe where Olsen had been joining him for continued flight lessons. Slowly both men making good progress thanks to the help of Big Red the Deadly Nadder.

Fishlegs had been doing his best to keep his nerves down in front of his sister and Olsen especially. It was the fact of not know when Hiccup would arrive that was starting to get to him. He was almost sure that he would find him here at the cove and when he did he'd be ready. It was later at night that Fishlegs had been putting his plan into action bring his clothing tools and what ever else he though might be important and had stuffed them in two large packs he had hidden in the small cave next to the lake.

"Hey Fish are you doing alright? You seem a bit off today?" Olsen asked as he sat on the back of Red after just landing from his first flight of the day. Fishlegs looked up from his Manuel as he had been scribbling in it as he sat on the rock he commonly enjoyed. "No I'm just my usual self Olsen.. How was your flight? You finding it easier to turn and control him on landing and takeoffs?" Fishleg asked more for information for the Manuel than anything else trying to distract the young man. Olsen eyed him critically but then nodded. "Yeah I'm really getting the hang of this flying stuff but the wind near the sea stacks is vicious.. Best to avoid that when you go up in a few." He said as he hopped off Big Red as the Nadder chirped at Olsen for a scratch.

Olsen then went over to the barrel and grabbed a large fish and a small one bringing them back and tossed the large one to Red and the smaller to the Terror that sat beside Fishlegs expectantly. Neither viking was expecting what happened next as Red finished his fish bot men heard the tell tail sound of none other than the dragon everyone feared on Berk. Hearing this Olsen dove to the ground getting near Red as he yelled, "Night Fury Fishlegs get down!" Fishlegs was more startled by Olsen that the not one but five dragons that dove from the clouds above making themselves know.

Fishlegs eyes widened when he saw the black dragon dive straight at him and then sweep around in a circle snapping its wings open and coming to a hover not far above them. He was also shocked to see a Dragon he'd never seen before with a man on its Back! _**Damn! Why did you have to show up now of all times! I was hoping it would have been tomorrow and without Olsen here ..**_ Fishlegs shook his head as the figure in all black on the Night Fury's back surveyed both fishlegs and Olsen.

"Great Odin's ghost Fish.. There's a man on the back of that Night Fury! There's another one on that strange brown dragon too!" Olsen said as he stared from Fishlegs to the new strangers and all the dragons that followed... Olsen began to eye the other dragons.. something seemed familiar about the as he cocked his head.. It was then that the Night Fury and the others came in for a landing not far from them and both men dismounted.

Fishlegs sighed deeply knowing that his initial plan had just gone up in smoke.. as he closed the book and got off the rock. "Halt you two how are you and how in the name of Thor did you tame a Night Fury of all Dragons?" Olsen said stunned.. The shorter man in all black cocked his head ant then both he and the taller man in similar black attire started talking as Fishlegs made his way over Olsen to see how this would play out. It wouldn't be him to out Hiccup or the new stranger. When arrived next to Olsen he set a hand on the mans shoulder as the shorter man nodded to the Taller one and unstrapped his Helmet and took it off revealing his face.

"Hey Hiccup its good to see you my Friend!" Fishlegs said with a smile and a nod as the second man removed his helmet as they started to make their way over. "Hey Fishlegs.. I see you have another viking in your midst.. Hey there Olsen its been a while."

Olsen was so stunned he fell back and sat on the ground.. All he could do was sit there and look at the face of a man he thought to have died in a dragon raid six months ago.. _**How.. How is this possible.. I thought.. he was dead..**_ Olsen's mind started to catch up with his sense as he looked around at the dragons that followed in Hiccups wake.. A Nadder, Gronckle, Zippleback and Nightmare.. and then it clicked.. The Killing Ring dragons... It was him that destroyed the Killing Ring.. Olsen's mouth dropped open.. This whole time he was still alive and with a Night Fury! Then something else dawned on him.. Fishlegs didn't see surprised at all with Hiccups arrival.. He'd even called out to him before his helmet came off.

* * *

He stood back up and gave Fishlegs a scowl.. "Hey Fishlegs... You knew he was alive didn't you.." Hiccup and the taller man stopped in front of them and stood to watch the exchange. Fishleg grimaced, "Ah about that Olsen, I ah might have known something along those lines yes." Olsen's anger rose a bit as he then looked over to Hiccup and the stranger. "Hey Hiccup so your alive after all.. That's kinda low to leave the village believing that..." Hiccup snorted. "Olsen I had my reasons for leaving one of them being Toothless here. Dont blame Fishlegs to much I asked him to keep it quiet.. but I'm far more surprised to see you here.. Why in the world are you with Fishlegs? I thought you hated dragons." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Olsen looked at both Hiccup and the stranger for second before his anger ebbed away and he sighed.. "Look maybe you wont believe me but I followed Fishlegs one day through the forest when he seemed to be making his was far out that didn't sit right with me." Fishlegs shook his head remembering his mistake.. "Well when I found him I saw these two and at first yeah I almost wanted to run back to the village.. but then I saw Fishlegs touch Big Red here." Olsen said as he scratched the Deadly Nadder getting a cheerful chirp.

"Well I couldn't believe that it didn't go for the kill... I knew then that it didn't make an sense so I decided to find out why." Hiccup chuckled as did the stranger who still hadn't said anything.. making Fishlegs somewhat curious about who the man was, he obviously looked like a foreigner.. but from where? Hiccup smiled at Olsen, "Well that something else Olsen and the fact that you kept it from the village makes me think there might be hope for them one day too." Olsen nodded.

"Anyway this guy here is my friend and fellow warrior Marcus as you may have figured hes not from the Archipelago." Marcus interrupted, "Quite right, I'm from the republic of Rome.. or I used to be." he said somewhat hesitantly. Both Fishlegs and Olsen eyes widened at this information. " I bet there is a story there huh Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked as both men nodded at the pair of Vikings.

"Well enough for now with the pleasantries are you ready to go Fishlegs. I got your note and though I'm a day early I thought it might be a good idea I saw a ship from Berserker about 5 days out from here.. we flew over it on the way here." Fishlegs mouth dropped open. "Seriously Hiccup?" He nodded gravely at Fishlegs. "Yeah I had hoped you were packed but we can wait till nightfall to leave if we need to but really its good to see you.." Hiccup was interrupted by Olsen.

"Wait.. What do you mean ready to leave? Whats this about Fishlegs you leaving.. What about our training?" Olsen said shocked at what he'd heard. Fishlegs sighed, "Look Olsen I had hoped Hiccup would have shown up after you were gone and I could have left quietly. Your well on your way having all the riding training down. If you just keep working every day in secret you'll be fine." Olsen crossed his arm not believing what he was hearing.. "Your telling me that your going to leave even if that means you will become an outlaw?" Fishlegs didn't even hesitate as he nodded. this caused Olsen's eyes to widen.

"Yes Olsen I thought long and hard about all of this and I know there more to the dragons, the attacks and the world as a whole and I want to know more. Plus I can't Fish my Book of Dragons just staying on Berk so I am going to leave." Before Olsen could respond Hiccup interrupted. "Look Olsen after I left with Toothless here I found out why the dragons are taking our food, there's a Dragon in the Nest.. Thats as big as a mountain with an appetite to match. Its either bring enough food for her or be eaten.." This was the first either Fishlegs or Olsen had heard of this and both men shuddered at the thought of a Mountain size dragon.

"You can't be serious Hiccup." Marcus cut in, "Oh but he is Fishlegs I have yet to see the beast but anytime we have gone near that island our dragons start acting uneasy she has a pull on them. They resist only because we ride them." he said with a grim look on his face.

Olsen crossed his arms and closed his eyes.. He'd come pretty far in his thinking now as it came to dragons.. so its very much possible that what Hiccup was saying was true.. "So why did you come back for Fishlegs then?" Hiccup grinned, "Because Olsen hes one of the smartest Vikings I know and I hope with him and I that we can come up with some way to kill that thing and free the dragons. Because if we do we can stop the war.. end all of this madness." Hiccup said with a bit of anger of his own.

Fishlegs was somewhat shocked to hear Hiccup praise him in such a way and he was probably right given enough time they might just be able to end the war. "Anyway Olsen I think Fishlegs is right you obviously took what I wrote in the book to heart and I can see the Nadder really trusts you. I think you'll be fine as long as you keep him a secret." Marcus nodded at that as did Fishlegs.

Olsen uncrossed his arms.. "No I don't think I can do that now Hiccup.. If what you say is true no one on this island or any island for that matter is safe right?" Hiccup nodded. "Well if Fishlegs is brave enough to do this and you were brave enough to even fake your own death then I want to help.. I know it might mean becoming an outlaw but if your dad ever found that nest with what you have said then everyone who went would die.. I can't lose my dad.. or my sister..." He said as he lowered his head.. he knew that this was the truth the more he thought about it it made sense. He'd be sad if he couldn't return but at least his family would be safe.

All three men were shocked to hear this especially Hiccup, "Are you sure Olsen? If you do this there's no coming back.. Even if we are victorious we will still be outlawed. Me and Marcus can handle it and Fishlegs seems to have made his peace with it..but you don't have to do this." Olsen shook his head. "No.. I.. I know its the right thing to do, just give me till nightfall to get packed and return don't leave me behind." Fishlegs shook his head ruefully he certainly didn't expect this to happen.

Hiccup nodded, "Alright then well wait for you OK take your time. We can really use the help so welcome to the team I guess." Olsen nodded squaring his shoulders. "I'll be back later tonight see you all then." with that he turned and ran toward the gap to head up and back to the village of Berk. The three men watched as Olsen ran to the entrance and left all the while Fishlegs sighing and shaking his head.

* * *

Hiccup and Marcus both raised an eyebrow. "Whats wrong Fishlegs? I thought you were ready for this?" Fishlegs looked to Hiccup somewhat exasperatedly, "No I am Hiccup it's just I was hoping to leave while Olsen was away is all. I think this really complicates things don't you?" Hiccup chuckled. "Oh its a bit unexpected but I think if he understands the consequences then who am I to stop him plus I think were going to need all the help we can get when we go to get rid of the Queen." Marcus nodded.

"I Think your right Hiccup from what you have told me this is going to be a huge undertaking so the more people to help fight the better. Hello Fishlegs I'm Marcus and glad to finally meet you. Hiccup speak highly of you." Marcus said as he stepped forward and took the younger mans hand. "Nice to meet you too Marcus.. If I can ask where are you from?" Marcus nodded, "I was from what your people call Rome. I now call this region home." Fishlegs eyes widened, "Well that is something. Hey Hiccup I see you brought all the original dragons from the Kill ring mind if I say hello to them?"

"Yeah that would be fine and by the way the Gronkle wad really exited to come see you for some reason..Don't ask me why but I think she likes you." Fishleg nodded as he stepped around Hiccup Marcus Toothless and Stryke ad walked up to the kill ring dragons as they in turn approached him in a loose circle. As the stopped and began to eye him he smiled, "Hey you guys I just wanted to say sorry for all the trouble I caused you all and hope we can be friends." he said as he reached a hand forward and waited.

All four dragons sized Fishlegs up and after some brief growling at each other stepped forward and rested their snouts in his palm the Gronckle being the last as she then stepped up and licked Fishlegs face as she wagged her whole rear end.. _Yes Yes Freedom Bringer.. I want the Fishy one to be my Rider tell him so for me..._ She growled as she looked at Hiccup.

"Hey Fishlegs she says she wants you to be her rider is that alright with you?" Fishlegs scratched the boulder class dragon on the back as she leaned heavily against him. "Yeah that would be fine.. If shes alright with it I think I'd like to call her Meatlug if that's alright." In response the Gronckle nodded and once again licked Fishlegs causing the big guy to chuckle..

"Shes seems alright with it Fishlegs. Congratulations and welcome to the Dragon Riders. I'll make you a saddle and armor when we get back to Camp in the meantime why don't the three of us have a seat and you and Marcus can get to know each other better while we wait for Olsen and you can fill me in on whats been happening in the village." Fishlegs nodded.

* * *

 **Village of Berk**

 **Olsen**

It was late in the day as Olsen made it back to the village as he came out of the forest he stopped a moment to take a good look at Berk. He paused to see the villagers going about their daily routine.. He wondered for a moment what would they do if they knew what he knew? That dragons weren't mindless killers, that there really was another reason as to why they were attacking the village...and the fact that Hiccup heir of Berk was still alive..

He shook his head, he knew of part of him would miss all of this his home his family and even his stubborn sister Astrid. Another Part of him though knew what Hiccup had told him must be true even if the thought of it scared him. Sure he was afraid to leave the village and become an outlaw but the other part of him was determined to find out the Why of all of it.. so with that decided he walked into the village and to his home.

Luckily it seemed as he entered his home his parent and Astrid were all out doing their part around the village. He ran up stairs and pulled a large sack that he began to fill with clothing and other thing he felt he couldn't leave behind. He looked at his desk seeing parchment there and hesitated for a moment at the thought of leaving his family a letter but thought better of it in the end. They would just have to wonder why he went missing it was safer that way, Odin know that if Astrid had any idea of where he was she might be fool hearted enough to try and follow. They were Vikings after all and had stubbornness issues.

If he survived the adventure he'd just explain it to them if he was ever able to come back.. If not he was fine with his choice because his family would be safe. After gathering his things he went down stairs and grabbed a small pouch of coins stuffing them inside his shirt and finally left his personal dagger on the mantel over the fire place. He hoped at some point they would notice it but for now he had to go, Mountain of a Dragon to stop and a village to save he hoped... With one final look around his family home he gave one final sigh and shoulder his bag as he left and once again headed toward the forest line sneaking as he went. When he reached the edge he stopped to take one final look at Berk the place hed called home for the past seventeen years.. _**I promise you all I'll be back one day and when I come I'll brink Hiccup back with me...**_ with that he ran off into the forest headed to a future that he knew would be full of adventure and what else only the Gods knew...

* * *

 **Raven Pointe - Two Hours Later**

 **Fishlegs**

Marcus, Fishlegs and Hiccup sat around a small fire they had made as the dragons Lounged around waiting for their riders to want to leave. It was as Marcus was telling Fishlegs of his harrowing escapes from the Roman Legion and then of the day that Hiccup saved him that Olsen finally returned.

"So after I saved the family the Centurion said had dishonored the legion.." All three men looked up as Olsen returned. "Hey you guys, I'm back." he stated as he walked up and Red ran to him begging to be petted. "Hey Red Yeah looks like we've got a long flight ahead right Hiccup?" he said as all three men stood up and Hiccup nodded with a smile.

"Yeah Olsen its time to go. You and Fishlegs understand that if you do this its a pretty good bet you wont be able to return to Berk." he said with somewhat of a frown. Marcus watched as both boys nodded with solemn looks of their own.. "I know Hiccup but there s much more going on than I understand.. and I for one want to understand." Olsen said with a clenched fists. "Yeah Hiccup I told you before you left that I choose my own fate.. You knew that I wanted to finish the book.. I'm not sure how much help I'll be to you and Marcus but I'm willing to try.. If what you say is true then our entire village is at risk..so I'll help."

"Truer words I have not heard Hiccup.. I think with the four of us we might be able to figure something out." Marcus said with a satisfied nod as Stryke walked up beside his rider and nodded. Hiccup nodded at both Olsen and Fishlegs, "Alright guys lets mount up and get back to Camp it will take a few days flight." Olsen looked bit confused as Fishlegs walked over to the Gronkle and started to tie a rope around her and attached his bag.. "Wait Fishlegs I thought you were going to ride big red?" Fishlegs chuckled, "No Olsen Reds your dragon I was picked more or less by Meatlug here.. so go ahead and mount up." Olsen smiled and Red nudged him, 'Well it looks like I'll be your rider Red you OK with that?" Red trilled in agreement and licked Olsen's face..

Once Fishlegs and Olsen had stored their gear all four men mounted thier dragons and took off to hover up above the cove with the Kill ring dragons in tow as well. Hiccup turned to speak to them while Marcus hovered behind him along with the Kill ring dragons. "Alright now that has settled lets go guys we have an Archipelago save and a world full of viking minds to change about dragons." _Well said Hiccup.. Now that we have our team lets go figure out how to rid the world of the pig..._ Toothless said with a growl as the three Berk Teens gave the island of Berk one last look.. It was hard for the three of them to leave but they knew they had a mission and no one else knew of the danger. Hiccup only hoped that with Fishlegs help that just maybe they would be able to free the dragons and stop the raids.. and with that they turned and headed south back toward Hiccup and Marcus camp. Little did the four of them know that the gods had plans of thier own for Hiccup and his riders and they would soon come to see this, far sooner than they ever expect...


End file.
